Fairly Odd Life,Path of Rebellion: Prelude to Rebellion
by Lunaari
Summary: This is but on of two paths. The path of rebellion if full of perils. But wen the universe deems fit to threat you as nothing, what other path is there? Join the irrepressible Issmade clan As they come together, grow close and fight to exist, to be happy, to stay a family. No small task when it's you against the magicverse.
1. CH 1 - Once upon a morning

1 Once upon a morning

Sanderson stared at the clear blue sky. He might have enjoyed the sight if he wasn't feeling so bad. sighing sadly he remembered his fight with HP.

*Flash back Sanderson's POV*

"Why the hell are you mad at me?" I snapped at HP glaring at him.

We've been fighting a lot lately. It wasn't natural for we're in sync but lately...

"Because" The sound of his voice brings me back from my thoughts." you smiled."

I stared at him blankly. This couldn't be happening. Was he really punishing me for smiling? Noting my obvious confusion he clears his throat and clarifies.

"At the fairy Olympics yesterday. You smiled when we lost. Why?" Now it was HP who was glaring at me. " We had just lost and you smile. Damn it Eddie, Your supposed to fucking be on my side."

He was right. I did smile when we lost. I couldn't help it. I was relieved. I've seen first hand how those cubicle boys we're treated. I didn't want that for my Timmy. Then a he wasn't MY Timmy,was he?

"That Right. " A voice came from the side of me. "

I turned and face the smirking blond haired pixie known as Richard. HP"s one and only LEGAL son. Seeing he had my attention he continued.

" Smiling at his disgrace like that. It's a down right shame. " Richard adds :I thought you were boys."

I felt my fist clenched tightly. I grid my teeth as that bastard just grinned, enjoying my anger. That smug little bastard. I was all his fault. Me and HP never fought until that little fucker showed up with that bitch of a mother of his. He stole him from me. He stole my..

"Why so angry Saaanderson ?" The sound of calling me Sanderson snaps my attention back to him. How I hate how he says that name." Are you mad that the jig is up?"

I don't know what pissed me off more the text book monotone way he was saying this shit or the sickeningly smug smirk on his face

" All that sucking up to MY father. "He continued" It was all lies. Truth is ,you don't give a Damn about him. Do yo.."

"Anthony Richard Diligence Issmade, Shut the fuck up this instant!"

We both turned to HP. I didn't have to look at him to know he was just a shock as I was. Not because HP didn't use the businessy style of address of calling of some by there last name. or the parental ,your so in deep shit, full name use. What freaked us out was that HP's usual calm relaxed voice was replaced by a very angry rage filled one. In that moment I almost felt sorry for Richard, for he was the one HP was casting his frightful gaze on.

"This matter does not concern you." his voice returned to it's normal relaxed nature but it still seemed bitterly cold.

"Now shut up and butt out. And you.." He began turning his attention on my.

I almost jump out my skin. "Your here by banned from pixie world for the next 24 hours. "

Richard started to smirk again,but a icy glance from HP quickly cut it short."Give my your cell wand." I sighed heavily and hand it to him.

To my surprise he turned to his son

"Both of you." He demanded holding out a hand for Richard's wand.

"W..w..what?" he stammered clutching his wand.

"Did I stutter?"was HP's only reply

. Richard swallowed hard and handed over his cell.

"You'll get it back when Eddie returns." He growled snatching the cell from the trembling pixie's hand." Be thankful I'm not kicking you out of pixie world as get the hell out MY office! "

Needing no further encouragement Richard turns on is heels and bolted out the door.

Suddenly HP raised his own wand and with a Ping and a flash, I found my self in the middle of Dimsdale forest. HP's last words to to me rang out in my head.

"try not to caught by any demented humans or stupid fairies."

I walked to a near by tree and noted my height.

"At least he made me adult human sized" I muttered to myself before breaking into a fit of coughing.

Sitting down at the at the base I leaned back against the tree.

"Fuck,This is a fine time to get sick." I thought to myself as I looked up at the clear blue sky.

*End Sanderson's POV*

Sanderson pulled his knees to chest and rested his arms on top. He let out a low sad sigh "what am I gonna do now?" Sanderson thought to himself." Havoc, where are you when I need you?"

Mean while at Wish Fixers-

HP flipped through his roll-a-dex.

" Where the hell is it." He murmured to himself as he searched.

Suddenly one of his workers opens his office door.

" Sir your wife called." A small pixie begins.

HP looked up glaring dagger at the intruding pixie. Seeing his boss's expression the pixie stopped midway though the door, Questioning whether or not he should go in.

As if answering him HP raised his wand and magically shoved the pixie out the room slamming the door in his wake. The Pixie stared at door wondering what he was going to tell . One thing was sure. HP was pissed and he'd be damned if he was going to make the mistake of bothering him again.

"Found it. " HP thought to himself as he quickly dialed the number. He stared absentmindedly at the card as he listed to the phone ring.

"Hello?" A tired sounding voice came on the line

"Me and Eddie had a fight and I kicked him out of pixie world for 24 hour. " HP spat out not wasting any time on pleasantries.

"You did WHAT?!" shouted the voice on the the other line clearly angry.

"why the hel.." HP cut him off

"yeah, yeah! I'm a real bastard." He didn't have time for this shit.

He was worried that Sanderson might sick. He didn't look well at breakfast and he barely ate.

"Please just look after him." HP continued softening he voice. "He's In the Dimsdale forest just past the park.."

There was a a short Pause on the line.

"Fine, But .."the voice started.

"Good." HP said quickly and hung up the phone.

HP sighed heavily and sat in his chair.

"Now to call the old ball and chain or what I like call her the noose around my neck. "HP mutters

HP waited a beat before sighing again.

"Damn it Eddie, it's just not fun being snarky without you here to laugh at my corny jokes." HP spoke a load in his usual relaxe voice looking at the picture of Sanderson as a boy on his desk.

Mean while far away on the other line-

A dark figure growled under his breath as he listened to the dial tone. It was bad enough the Damn pixie cut him off he could have a least have the courtesy to let him finish what he had to say.

"He's in Dimsdale forest ,just past the park, is hardly enough information the track down poor Thomas." He thought to himself.

"Who was that sug?" a sweet ,sleepy voice came from behind him.

AntiCosmo hung up the phone turned around to his still half sleep wife.

"That was HP dearest." he said, with a smile trying to hide his anger.

AntiWanda let out a yawn.

"Lemme guess."she starts with another yawn." HP an Eddie's been quarreling again an eder Eddie left in a huff or HP kicked'em out. Eder ways you gotta haul yur cookies all over creation lookin for the dang pixie, Just sos you can make sure he doesn't cut up by some crazy human or mauled by a group of fairies."

Anti-Wanda paused to let out another yawn.

"An I right dumplin?"She asks

AntiCosmo stared at his normally stupid wife with a look of shock etched across his face. "W..why yes, my 'dim' darling."he sounded unsure when he uttered the word dim."How did you know?"

AntiWanda shrugged.

"Meh it's be happenin a lot lately."AntiWanda stated simply as she raised her wand and changed AntiCosmo out of his Pj's and into his normal clothes.

"Besides HP looked plenty pissed when he smiled after we all lost to da fairies at the sport thingy yesterday."AntiWanda adds

"Yes he did,didn't he" Anti-Cosmo muttered absentmindedly as he adjusted he monocle and antipoofed his hair straight

."well my dim crumpet I'll be off. "AntiCosmo says

"What time will you boys be back?" AntiWanda asked anti poofing up a towel next to herself.

"With any luck we'll be back around 4:00pm. That annoying geezer didn't give me allot of info to find him with."AntiCosmo Replies

"ok cozzie. I'll keep yur lunch nice an warm for y'all." AntiWanda says beaming up at her husband.

"Thank my dark angel." Anti-Cosmo says he grabs his own wand.

After giving AntiWanda a quick ,but loving kiss on the lips AntiCosmo anti poofed to earth to find his little pixie exile.

*Timmy's POV*

At the Tuner's house.

"Timmy, wake up. Quick!"

I woke up to the sound of Wanda's voice. I sit slowly and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"What's wrong Wanda.?" I ask even though I knew the answer.

"Your late for school that's what's wrong." She looks me with sad pink eyes. "I'm so sorry sport. We were so busy trying to calm Poof down we forgot to make sure you got up."

I shift nervously as she looks at my alarm clock.

"Who unplugged the alarm clock.?"Wanda asks annoyed

"It was probably me." Cosmo pipes up before I could admit my guilt.

Wanda turned and stares daggers at Cosmo.

"He probably was worried it might wake Poof up." I spit out hoping to keep them from arguing.

I look at both of them. There hair was a mess and it was obvious didn't get much sleep. I swallow the lump of guilt that was stuck in my throat. Wanda sits down beside me.

"Timmy? She asked calmly "Is there something you want to tell us?"

I look down at my blanket.

"I unplugged the clock. " I say with a sigh.

Cosmo sat down on the other side of me holding a sleeping Poof.

"How come?" He asks

"Because you guys had a long day at the Olympics yesterday. "I explain "Then to make matters worse Poof came down with a cold last night."

As I speak I look at poof. I hope he was ok .He looks smaller then normal,as he laid in Cosmo's arms.

"He probably caught something from a filthy anti." I hear Wanda mutter under her breath.

I don't know what surprised me more. Wanda's comment or the stern look Cosmo gave her for making it.

"What?" I ask nervously.

I obviously couldn't heard right.

"Yes Wanda, dear girl. Care to say that a little louder." his voice was eerily calm.

It wasn't natural for Cosmo. He almost sounded like Anti-Cosmo, but without the accent. Wanda noticed the change too. Raising her wand she poofs me into my school clothes.

"You better hurry sport you already missed the bus. "Wanda says.

Before I could object her wand glows again and I'm poofed outside.

"Wait! I got to face the school system ALONE!" I scream.

They knew it Monday. Francis was going to pound me to dust. I hear a poofing sound. And in front of me floated a wand and a note.

Dear Timmy.

Don't worry sweety. We're not sending to face the education system alone. Here's a emergency wand to get you through the day. Please don't use it to show off again.

Love Cosmo & Wanda

P.S.

Psst Timmy. Wanda doesn't know I added this but, If you don't want to go to school and face Francis you could always wish up a clone to take you place and goof off all day. Uh oh, she's looking this way.

Have fun.

I took the wand in my hand and smiled. Sometime dad was a genius.

"I wish I had a smart clone to take my place at school then fade away after school." I wish

I pause and think a moment. Maybe I should go to school. Then a voice in my head shouts.

"Are you NUT?! we'll get creamed by Francis, be sides we got a test we didn't study for."

I nod as I take in the words.

"You got a point NegaMe" I think knowing he'd here me.

He was in my head after all.

" I'm glad you're seeing sense. Now let's goof off at the park."Terry remarks

I shake my head walking towards the school.

"No that's no good,I'll get busted for sure." I reply

"I?" Huffed my darker self."What Am I chopped liver? And why are we walking towards the school? "

I rolled my eyes at his questions.

"Yes I, because I'M the one who'll get in to trouble. YOU, my friend.."I continued putting a strong emphasis on the word you."Are disembodied spirit that live in head, who I might add,no one know still exist but me. and Lastly If we stay out side the house Wanda might catch us and we're walking toward the school just in case she did see us."

Terry remains quite. I stop when our house was out of view.

"Shall we go to the forest near the park." Terry finally suggests ."Sounds good to me." I agreed before lifting the wand and making the wish.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Back at the house*

*Cosmo's POV*

I watch from window as Timmy walks away.

"It looks like he decided to go to school after all."I think to myself." or at least he thought to cover our butt's in case Wanda saw him."

I couldn't help but giggle. I loved how clever my Boy was. My smile faded as a sad thought echoed in my mind.

"But he not YOUR son,he's HIS son."

I drift the from the window to Timmy's Bed and sit down.

"But, He's more like me then him." I think to myself,Almost trying to pleading my case. "I spend more time with him. I LOVE him More. I know better than HE ever will."

"But HE won't remember YOU."

I lay down on the bed hugging the pillow Timmy once rested his head on.

" In 8 short years he'll ripped from your arms." The voice continued.

"He won't remember your time much you loved him. Or even your damn name."

The voice almost seemed to be laughing now.

Wow I didn't know my brain could be such a jerk. Maybe that's why I don't like thinking with it.

"The worst part is there's nothing you about it. After all your just a weak puny fairy. "

I shoot straight up in the bed.

" No!" I growl out loud almost shouting. "I'm not weak. There is something I can do about it. I'll find away to keep Timmy."

I tighten my hold on Timmy's pillow as the voice in my head and I say in unison.

"But how?"

*End Cosmo's POV*

Meanwhile in the castle in the fish bowl. Wanda had just put poof in he's bed. She runs a hand over the sleeping child's head. her precious boy. she smiled down at him before drifting over to her own bed in the next room and flopping down.

*Wanda's point of view.*

"He probably caught it from some filthy anti." My own words pops into my head suddenly. I shutter at them. And at the memory of the sort fight that followed when I poofed Timmy from the the room.

*Flash back to After Timmy was poofed out the room.*

"Wanda.I can't believe you said that" I hear Cosmo voice next to me.

I turn to look at him. He still looked serious. It was kinda unnerving yet,kinda sexy at the same time..

"And in front on Timmy no less."Cosmo adds

Guilt Begin to bubble in the pit of my stomach,As I remembered the shocked look on Timmy's face. I looked into his eyes matching his stern gaze with my own.

"I'm sorry Timmy had to hear that, but ..."

I Begin.

"Hold that thought." he interrupts me suddenly. Putting poof down on the bed, He whips out his wand and poofs out a emergency wand.

"Good idea" I pipe up happy to drop the uncomfortable subject.

I write a quick note to Timmy and hands it to I Bend over to pick up Poof I see him jot down something extra before poofing the wand away. Before I can ask about it Cosmo speaks first.

" But what Wanda?" Cosmo asks

I look up at him him. I know he knew what I was going to say. I swallow hard and continue.

"I'm...I'm not sorry at about what I said Cosmo."I Finishes.

I watched as he's eyes saddens

"Wanda,you shouldn't say stuff like 's not right." Cosmo says

I felt myself stiffen at his words.

"What not right is that my baby is sick, and it their fault." I Snaps

Cosmo looked at me puzzled.

"How?" he asks dumbly

"How? " I echo back to him.

My anger hit it's boiling point.

"If he hadn't been exposed to those filth animals he won't be sick." I hiss at him.

I would have shouted it if I wasn't worried about waking Poof. For a moment ,Cosmo looks at me wordlessly ,a look of shock etched on his handsome face. It was my turn to be shocked when his shock quickly turns to anger.

"AntiMe is NOT a animal." He almost shouts at me

. If Poof hadn't been sleeping near by, he probably would have. I was about to snap back when I saw he's expression soften.

"He a person like you and me."Cosmo adds.

I was taken back by his sudden change in tone. And why did he seem so sad.

There was a short pause,although it felt unbearable long.

"Cosmo?" I finally manage." How? I Can't believe you're defending him."

He looks at me, sadness still in his eyes.

"Well,I can't believe my wife is a racist".Cosmo Counters.

I float back a bit. I can't believe what he just called me. I wasn't racist, was I?

"C..Cosmo." I manage to stammer out before my words failed me.

I watch as Cosmo turned his back to me and drift to the window.

"you should take Poof to the castle and put him to to bed." He says to me over his shoulder.

"Cosmo.." I begin not sure how I was going to put it."I don't think it a good Idea for our son to be naive the threat they.."

Before I could finish Cosmo cuts me off

"I know what your gonna say Wanda." Cosmo sat on the window sill.

He seemed to be looking at something, or maybe Someone? Again before I can inquire about it he continued.

"I'm not sure if I agree with it or not., But there is something I'm Positive about."Cosmo says

Cosmo turns and looks me straight in the eyes.

" It's not ok to teach our SONS to Hate another without just cause."Cosmo adds.

I stared at speechless as he turned back to the window.

"Cosmo you 's not OUR son." was the Last thing I said to him before poofing to the castle.

*End Flash back.*

I fight back the tears that now burned my eyes.

"Not your son." a voice in my head mocks. "That a load of shit and you know it."

I swallow hard.

"He's 's son, Not mine." I say to no one."

"Maybe legally. But not in your hearts or in his, and you know it." The voice persists

."It doesn't matter. In 8 years... " I snap "He won't even know my name, let alone remember the times we shared or how much we ."

I thought that shut the voice up.

"And you OK with that?" the voice asks out of the blue."

"what?" I think mindlessly.

"Are you ok with that?" The voice echos in my head again.

"I..I ..I .. " I stammer.

I feel myself near my breaking point as I tighten my hold on a pillow i don't even remember grabbing.

"ARE YOU OK WITH IT?!" The voice shouts, almost screaming at me.

"No! I'm not ok with it."I almost scream back. "

I'm...Not."

It was then I felt myself break. I wept hard into the pillow.

"Oh gods . there going to take him away." I sobbed out load."their going to take MY Baby...MY Timmy, And there's nothing I can do."

Never before in my life have I felt so weak.

*End Wanda's POV*

Unknown to Wanda, Cosmo was Listening at the door.

"Don't cry love." he whispers to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. " I'll find a way to make it ok."

Cosmo floats into Poof's nursery.

"I'll find a way to keep our family together. "

Cosmo looks down at poof smiling.

"I promise you."Cosmo whispers, Softly he strokes the sleeping Child's head.

"both of you,We will not lose him."

*Meanwhile in the forest of Dimsdale.*

Nega-Timmy's POV*

I floated in Timmy's head. I don't know what Gary was bitching about. It seemed like a nice place to me. Then again he did say he was locked up,and I on there other hand was allowed to wander about at my leisure. Maybe he didn't want me to hate him like Gary did.

" AAAUUUHHRRG!" I hear Timmy shout.

I looked out at the world through his eyes and saw us rolling down a hill,And yes I felt every bump. I pull out his vision. The sight was making my dizzy. I could only imagine how he felt. As gather myself and tried to get my head to stop spinning ,I realized we came to stop. I hear Timmy moaning.

"Timmy" I asked nervously.

Maybe we should have gone to school.

"Are you OK light-me?" A eternity in a moment pass as I wait for him to respond.

Yeah,I'm ok."he replies as he stands up and move forward.

I sighed with relief.

"are you sure?" I asks

" Yeah yeah,I'm...Good."I heard his voice trail off.

Before I could even form a question He shouts inwardly to me.

"Oh my gosh! Terry you got to see this."

For a second I was taken aback by him calling me by the name he had given me, Especially since I was still deciding if I wanted that name,But I quickly shelved it and looked to see what he saw. Sure enough what I saw shocked me as much as it did him.

"Why I Sanderson sleeping in the woods? " I absentmindedly ask him."And where's HP?"

I asked not really expecting a answer.I definitely didn't expect what my lighter-self said next.

" I don't know." He says with determination. "But,I'm gonna find out."

He starts to move forward but I bring our body to a full stop.

" Are you nuts?" I snap at him."It could be a trap or worse."

"but NegaMe .I have to see if he's ok. he might be sick." He thinks to me, his voice dripping with concern as he tries to fight off my control.

Why was he concerned?

"or he might be hurt or worse."Timmy adds

"Why do you care." I asked him curiously.

He's gaze drifted over the Pixie before us.

Though he looked more human then pixie, there was no doubt in ether of our minds it was Sanderson.

"I..I just do" he said finally,but the feeling that course through us told me the real reason.

"Ok." I reply releasing control of our body."That's good enough me."

I hope to the gods it's not a trap. We walked over to him. Timmy didn't bother even looking around he just went strait to him.

"I'll be back". I called to him as I pulled out of his vision.

"Yeah ok."He responded.

I projected myself into my spirit form outside his body. I looked down at him. He was kneeling beside Sanderson. I float close to him.

"I'm gonna check around to see if it's safe." I whispered Into his ear.

*End of Nega-Timmy/Terry? POV

*Timmy's POV*

I hear terry whisper into my ear. I nod to let him know I did. Out the corner of my eyes I see him fly off. It's funny. In that form I was the only one who could see him. not even Cosmo or Wanda could. I chuckle softly then turn my attention to the pixie before me

."Sanderson ? Sanderson,are you ok.? "

He doesn't respond.

"I wonder how he looks" A a devious thought formed in my head."Without his shades." I finished the thought as I reached down to take them.

Before I could even touch them his hand shot up and my wrist. I winced at the tightness of his grip.

I'm not sure how but in that moment I could almost feel his eye's open. Mysterious eyes that I've never seen,but could feel staring into mine. Almost like they were staring into my very soul.

"oh man:"I think panicked."can pixies really do that."

Turner! " The sound of his voice on bought me back to reality."I'll ask you again? "

My mind panicked once more. Did he really say something. He wait as me eyes focused back on him.

"Yes" I managed to peep out queuing him to go on."

To my surprise he sat up brings his face close to mine.

"what the hell are were you doing?"Sanderson asks Though he asked in his mono-style voice it somehow sounded different. I swallow hard as a thousand emotions washed over me.

"oh Man." I think to myself. "I am sooo dead."

*End of Timmy's POV*


	2. CH 2 - Comfort and Protection

and protection

*Sanderson's POV*

I shift on the ground. It felt better then leaning against the tree. Damn bark is murder on the wings. Even though they're covered by my blazer I still felt the bark rub against them. As soft breeze whips across me. I close my eyes and enjoy it's soothing touch on my aching body. Suddenly I someone approaching. I assume it's Havoc.

"It's about time he found me" I think to myself as who I assume is him kneels next.

Wait that giggle doesn't sound like him.

"Is that?"

"Sanderson"I hear Turner call to me. "Sanderson, are you ok?"

I must be sicker then I thought. not only was Turner next inquiring about my health. He actually sounded concerned. I decided not to respond. Maybe he'll go away, and take his fairies with him. Funny though, they were oddly quite. But he was never without them,right? I was snapped out of my thought when I noticed his hand moving towards me. He seemed to be reaching for my...OH CRAP! Without thinking I reach out a grab his wrist. A little too tightly I note as him wince at my touch.

I slowly open my eyes and look directly into his blue ones. At least I'm told they were blue. These damn shades shut out all color leaving only shades of grey.

"Turner what do you think your doing?" I ask him trying to stay calm.

He doesn't respond, instead he just stares at me. I think he's in shock. Why was he acting so strangely? "

Turner" I snap at him.

His behavior was make more uncomfortable then I already was.

"I'll ask again" I tell him as I continue calming back down."

I wait for him to calm down form whatever panic attack that seemed to grip him again.

"Yes." he squeaks out in a oddly small voice.

Was scared...of me?I don't know why, but somehow the thought of him fearing me, both saddens me and totally pisses me off. I sit up and lean towards him. My face just inches from his.

"What the hell were you doing?" I ask him with more hurt and anger in my voice then I meant to have.

I hear him swallow .Hard. I let go of his wrist as I leaned back against the tree.

"Well?" I asked smirking a little.

Now that I think about it,He's really cute when he's nervous.

*End Of Sanderson POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I feel the tension in my body ease a little when he let me go, But I knew he was waiting for a answer.

"Well?" he asks with an expecting little smirk.

The sight of it makes my heart flutter for some reason.

"I was just" I began trying to think of a good lie. "Going to touch your for forehead, to check your temperature."

I smiled at him hoping he bought it.

He looks at my for a long minute.

"Why?" He asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why what?" I ask back unsure of how to answer him.

"Why the sudden concern for my health and well being?"He asked as he folded his arms. "You hate me."

I looked a him in shock.

"I don't hate you!" I shout at him with out thinking.

I waited for his reaction. when he gives none I continued,

"It doesn't matter why I care. I just do ok."I looked up to meet his gaze. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to you what's wrong with that?"

I felt my heart race. My word were dangerously close to my true feeling for my comfort.

*End Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

The words that came out his mouth were ones I never expected to hear. He just all but admitted he cared. About me.

"But,Why?"

that question danced in my mind. Then a new question popped into my mind. "

Timmy?" I began.

"Yeah." He answers reaching out and feeling my forehead.

"Why aren't you in school?"I ask though I was pretty sure the answer.

Turner frowned.

"Sanderson your burning up."Tuner growls looking looked around the area."Where the hell is HP?"

He sounded oddly pissed off. I rest my head on the ground. My head was spinning. This situation was too bizarre. To the point where I think I'm ether dreaming or hallucinating.

"We had a fight and he kicked me out of pixie world." I explained.

"What?!" Shouted with such rage I shot up right. "That son of a bitch! How dare he abandon you in your hour of need? I have half a mind to wish my self to pixie world and kick his ass."

I stared at him socked. I don't what surprised me more, the fact that he was behaving so protective of me , the fact he had just cursed three times without a second thought, or the fact that he looked like he just might wish himself to pixie world and stomp HP into pixie a second. Wish? Where was Wishes and his wife?

My gaze left my bucktoothed, protector? I still can't wrap my fevered head around that. I scanned the area. Sure enough they're no where in sight.

"You not going to get into any more trouble by being seen with me are you?" I hear him ask sounding sad. " Cause I could leave,if you will?"

He must have noticed me looking around and got the wrong idea.

"No,you can stay. It's fine." I assured him.

Seeing that he still looked uneasy I explain further.

"I was looking around to see where Cosmo and wanda were."I add

"Ooh" Was his only response as he let my words sink in.

"There home with poof." He explained with a shrug. "He has a cold, so they can't leave the house."

I felt a ping of guilt.

"The poor kid probably caught it from me." I mumbled a loud

Turner sighed sadly

"Maybe, though it couldn't really be helped." He remarks before letting out another sad sigh "The weird part mo..Wanda just assumed it was the anti fairies fault."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"What,why?" I asked hoping for more info.

"I..I don't know." He said as tears began to for in his eyes

. "I mean it's, WANDA!" He spat out, he voice was beginning to tremble. "You should have heard the way she said it The look in her eyes,after she did."

He shakes his head, as if trying to shake the thoughts away.

"NO!." He shouts. "She's not like that. She CAN'T be ..like that"

His words were barely louder then his tears. Without thinking I pull him into my arms. Resting his head on my chest he wept softly. We sat there silently. The only sounds were made was his crying.

"ok Thomas, Your a smart pixie" A voice in my head mocked "Do something?"

"Damn it I'm a PIXIE!" Snapped back in my mind "I handle power lunches and business deals. I'm trained to be cold, not comforting."

And to make matters worse I was sick. Man, I should never have gotten out of bed.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Meanwhile in another part of the forest.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I land on the branch of a near by tree. I scan the near by area. Two hour into my search a still no sign of him.

"Damn it Thomas,where are you?" I mutter to my self. I'm about to take flight again,when the oddest sight catches my attention. Was that timothy? What the heck was he doing out school. I knew school was in session today.I saw children going in as I passed by. And where the heck was Cosmo and Wanda. Did they even where the child was?.

"And they say we Anti-fairies would make bad god parents." I growled under my breath. "Well I'm getting to the bottom of this."

I fly down behind where he's standing. It's then I realized he was dressed rather strangely. His pink hat was replaced by a purple top hat. And he was wearing a cape that billowed down past his feet. I Shake it off as merely a change of pace. After all it was normal for kids his age to experiment with their image. I reach out to touch his shoulder, but to my Shock, and out right horror, my hand pass right through him. He must have noticed it to because he spun around to face me.

I was taken aback. This boy wasn't Timothy. Sure he looked a lot like him, but clear blue eye were replaced by blood red ones. The cute buck teeth that I knew were split into menacing fangs. fangs like,mine? Wait one second. Pointed ears. Red eyes. Victorian style dress. FANGS! My Gods, was this boy in front of me,the Anti-Timothy? How was that even possible.

The boy in question looked at me with equal shock.

"Anti-Cosmo? You can see me? "He seemed to asks at me rather then to me.

"Yes,I can. I reply. " Why shouldn't I?We're both darklings after all."

"Err. . So what brings you these neck of the wood.?' NegaTimothy asks "Looking for Anyone?"

"Hes I am." I reply "Why are you here?"

"Just looking about." NegaTimothy Replies.

"Looking foe some one?" I ask. " I small bucked tooth human by any chance?"

"Why?"The Child asks darkly."Is he YOUR prey?"

"MY son is NO ONE'S prey." I growl. "Not as long as I draw breath."

"You care about him."NegaTimothy gasps.

"Indeed I do." I reply "Even though he hates me, I still love him."

"AntiCosmo, Timmy doesn't hate you."NegaTimothy says. "He's just scared of you."

"How would you know?"I ask puzzled.

NegaTimothy smiles at me.

"He's my best friend." The child replies proudly.

NegaTimothy begins to float off.

"I hope your hearts find each other." The boy says and dashes off.

My mind was swimming in a sea of questions. How was he able to float like that. How does he know Timothy? When did they meet? When did he come to Dimsdale? Where did he come FROM?

Then out of the blue I hear her voice echo from across time and space.

"He is boy of shadows. The anti who is not."

"Not what?" I ask her.

" His opposite."Lizzy replies

I felt a stiff wind blows past was no normal wind. This wind spoke of something,and it in spoke volumes. Wild excitement I haven't felt in ages grip my heart. Not wasting time I leapt in to the air and flew off into the forest. If my hunch was right. If I heard who I think I heard, then I need to get back to Anti-fairy world. But first I had to find Thomas.

*End Anti-Cosmo's POV.*

* Back with Timmy and Sanderson.*

*Timmy's POV*

I didn't realize what Wanda said bothered me so much. Not till I was actually talking about it. I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about she be ok if knew I felt about him. I looked at Sanderson,who had dozed off leaning against the tree. I sighed.

"How could she understand." I thought to myself. "I don't understand how I feel."

Why does it feel so good to be in his arm. I feel my self blush as I inhale his scent. My kingdom for a jar of Vick's. Then again it might make him worse. Damn it. His opens his eyes an look directly into mine. I know because I can feel them peering into me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He say sleepily

"It's ok. " I assure him as a I place my hand on his chest. "Your sick. you should rest as much as possible."

He smiled. He had a nice smile. I smile at him in in that moment we realize how close we are to each blushing wildly, we break apart from each other . I hear coughing behind me. I reach over to pat him on the back. He sees me a leaps out my reach.

"What wrong.?" I ask him,completely puzzled.

For a sick pixie he sure can move fast.

"You were coughing I was just gonna pat your back, honest."I explained hoping he wasn't mad

Instead of yelling like I thought he was going to do,he sighed.

"That's why I moved." He began moving back next to me. "Unlike fairies,Pixies can't make our wings disappear so we have to find ways to hide them. Mine are hidden under my blazer."

I cover my mouth with my hands to muffle a gasp. So that's why he reacted that way. I almost slapped across the wings.

"Sanderson, I..I'm sooo sorry" I stammer out.

To my relief he only he only laughs at my reaction. Not the monotone Pixie laugh I'm used to hearing, but a warm, rich laugh. Was that his real laugh. I feel my heart skip a beat. When he stops he looks at me curiously.

"You know, you never told my why you skipped school."

I was a little taken by his sudden question about school.

"I didn't feel like getting beat up. "I replied with a shrug. "Especially after the long day I had yesterday, so I decided to ditched"

"And you don't think they'll notice and call you parents.?" He asks sounding both concerned and amused. Concern? Amusement? His voice was exactly the same as always. So why am I able to pick on all these emotions from him suddenly. I wave it off as my imagination.

"No. Wished up a clone to take my place."I reply

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I could only stare at the boy. If I wasn't suppressing a cough right now. I would be laughing my ass off. I wonder how he conned that wish out of Wishs. His wife was to smart to be tricked into granting such as wish.

"It's not nice to take advantage of Cosmo's stupidity" I manage to say between coughing and laughing.

"I did no such thing." Turner reply with mock indignation.

"First of all it was his idea. second.."He pauses to pull a wand out his pocket. "I made the wish with this emergency wand they gave me."

he held up the wand proudly.

I just looked at it. I didn't realize they still could give those out. No wonder he seemed relaxed around me. He could was wished himself away at any time. I don't know why but I really wished that wasn't the reason.

"Can I see that wand for a sec?" I ask jokingly.

To my surprise he agrees and hand it over to me. I take the wand and look at him.

"You do know what you just did." I ask assuming he was just caught up in the moment.

"yeah I gave you my wand." He pause to take in the puzzled look on my face.

It must have funny,because I see him suppress a laugh before continuing.

"Look Sanderson. If you wanted to to do something you would have done it by now."Turner adds "Sides I doubt a emergency wand would be off any use against a your real wand sick or no."

I give him a sly smirk.

"Turner I didn't have a wand on me." I informed wave his wand in front of him."until now."

"really" he asks obviously shocked.

"Really" I echoed back. "Why do think I'm here and not in a hotel."

To my surprise he just nods as he takes in my words. I wait for it to sink in. For him to panic and try to get it back. Or run away in terror,and leave me here. Alone.

"Guess that makes sense." Is his only response.

I stare at him blankly.

"You do know your magically defenseless. while I have a functioning wand at my disposal." I point out

Turner just shrugs and says. " like you'd do anything to hurt me."

Was this kid for real. I was a pixie. A evil one last time I checked. How the hell can he be so damn sure of that. I hide my confusion under a mockingly sly

"What make you so sure you can trust me? "I ask inching closer to him,trying to scare him.

Turner Turns and looks me in the eyes. He's held no fear, no uncertainty, not even a little doubt.

"I don't know, I just feel it in my heart I can." He states so matter of factually I freeze immediately and sits back up straight.

What says next wipes away any trace of my "sly" smile. He smiles at me and and says.

"I just know, your a lot kinder then people know your are."He says

I hand him back to wand saying nothing. I don't know what to say. I could almost hear HER laughing. Saying the same thing.

"Silly Eddie,Your waaaay nicer then people think you are.."

I feel a stiff wind blow past us. It sends shivers through my already weak body. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself trying to stop the shaking.

I hear him mutter something quickly. I raise up as a camp bed appeared under me. A warm blanket covers my shoulder, giving me much needed warmth. A soft pillow poofs beside me. I stare at him, overwhelmed by his kindness.

"You should lay down and rest."He says already pushing me down. I allow him to do so, as the sickness overtakes me. I let out a content sigh as he covers me with the blanket. I blush when he suddenly starts singing and stroking my hair.

"Hush a bye, don't you cry

Go to sleep my little pixie."

When you wake,you'll enjoy

ALL,the pretty domination."

I pulled the blanket up to muffle a chuckle. He notices and smiles before continuing

"They'll rule the day, for they'll all pay.

OH, The pretty domination."

"Way down yonder in the Meadow.

Poor little pixie crying Timmy."

I smile at his words. I feel my body relax.

"Bird and butterfly, flutter around his eyes.

My poor little pixie crying Timmy."

"Hush a bye,don't you cry

go to sleep my little pixie"

I close my eyes and relishing his song and touch.

"When you wake, you'll enjoy.

ALL the pretty domination."

"They'll rule the day,you'll make them pay.

OH, the pretty domination"

I drift to sleep hearing him that moment Only one thought passes through my mind.

"Thank you Timmy."


	3. CH 3 - Love, Secrets and Destiny

Love, Secrets, and Destiny.

*Still in Sanderson POV*

I wake up to a poofing sound. I soon feel cold dampness on my head. I open my eyes and see Turner moisten a cloth. So that what the wetness was. I try to sit up but my body won't let me.

"Sanderson? Your awake." I hear Turner's frantic voice next to me.

I look back to him as he touches my face with the cloth once more.

"Yeah" I mutter weakly. "How long have I been sleeping?"

I see him look at his watch.

"2 hours." He informs me.

"2 hours?" I mimic back a bit puzzled. "That's not to long. Why do you look so frantic?"

He looks at me be like I just the dumbest question ever,then let's out a tired sigh.

"How about I poof us up lunch and I'll tell you about it?"He asks as helps me sit up.

"Sounds good." I reply.

I give him a weak smile hoping to ease his nerves. He smiles back.

"So, what will it be?" Turner asks raising his wand.

I think for a moment. It wasn't easy ,my head felt like a block of wood. I wonder if this was what it was like for Wishes to try to think?

"I'll have a beacon cheese burger, some curly cheese fries and a large chocolate shake." I tell him finally.

He give my a blank stare. I couldn't help but laugh, the look on his face was priceless.

"What?" I ask him still laughing,and even coughing a little.

"N..nothing."He stammers. "I really didn't expect you to order...that."

I look at him still smiling.

"And what DID you expect me to order?" I ask him, this I had to hear.

"I dunno,something fancy and pricey.." He begins with a shrug. " You know, like beef Wellington, fillet mignon, lobster risotto. Fancy stuff."

Look him surprised for a moment before breaking into fit of laughing then coughing. He reach over and rubs my back.

The coughing begins to subside. I feel a tingle down my spine and I casually stop him, telling him I was fine. The truth was I was far from it. He had accidentally stroked one of my wings. That what sent the shiver down spin, and caused my heart to flutter like crazy. I give a casual smile.

"Where did you even here about those dishes?" I ask him,trying to get mind off what just happened.

He just smiles at me and says

"I watch Hell's Kitchen."

I chuckle softly

. I never pegged for the type to watch cooking shows. Then again he's been surprising me all day.

He left's the wand to wish us up lunch. He pauses giving me a "are you sure?" look. I nod in confirmation and he makes the wish. Soon our meals poofs in front of us. I had to admit, for someone with unlimited wish,he was pretty good at asking for multiple things in a single wish.

"Shouldn't you be eating chicken soup?" He ask eying my food with concern.

"Nah,I rather have this." I assure him taking a sip the shake. It was strawberry.

"I think think this is yours."I inform him switching cup before he take a sip from the other.

" Oh,thanks" He says and take a sip from the cup,not bothering to wipe the tip of the straw.

I feel myself blush as I watch something that touched my lips touch his.I force myself to look away. I take a deep sip of my drink,trying to cool the blush away.

"What is wrong with me." I think to myself.

"Any way" I begin trying to chase away this awkward feeling. "AW is going pour buckets of the stuff down my throat later anyway."

" AntiWanda?"He asks giving me a puzzled look.

"Yeah. sHE and AC are good friends of mine." I explain looking back at him. "Lately I hang out at his place, when I need space from HP or, like today, HP kicks me out of Pixie World."

"So your only kicked out temporarily? " He asks .

"Yeah,it's only a 24 hour exile." I inform him casually.

"So he'll probably looking for you ,right now?" He ask nervously.

"Most likely." I confirm without thinking,but quickly adds "But I'm sure he'll just anti-poof us to anti fairy world."

No response. We eat in silence. I could kick myself.

"It must be nice." He says out of the blue. "To be able to be close to him, I mean. To be allowed to be close to the both of them. It must be..Nice."

I looked at him shocked. Not because of what he said,Although I can't believe he said it. No ,I'm shocked by how deeply sad he sounded when he said it.

"Can I tell you something Sanderson?"He asks, his voice still laced with sadness.

"Yeah." I reply wondering what he wanted to say.

"Promise you won't tell anyone,Not even HP." He says looking at my seriously.

"I won't tell a soul" I promised him.

I meant it too.

"Good. It just that sometime."He begins looking down at his food. "I Wi..."

He pauses and look at the wand. He frowns before starting again. I guess his wish is one he know the wand can't grant.

"I wish" The wand glows.

"Anti Cosmo didn't hate me." Turner says

As we expected the wand stopped glowing and deflates." I,however wasn't looking at the wand. I was looking at him.

"Turner." I begin dumb founded. "AC doesn't hate you."

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Back at the castle in the fish bowl. In the kitchen*

*Wanda's POV*

We ate in silence. I know he's still angry at me. I can feel it. Besides Cosmo have never been the type to hide his feelings well. We have already fed and changed Poof,who was now back in he bed,sleeping soundly.

"Wanda?" He calls

I look up at him startled. He had that serious look again. He looks directly into my eyes. His eyes were unusually focused, and they were focused on me. I feel myself begin to squirm in my seat.

"Yes, Cosmo?" I reply sounding more calm then I felt.

"Do you hate Anti-Fairies?"Cosmo asks

I'm taken aback by his question.

"Cosmo,I don't want to talk about that." I state firmly.

"So is that a yes?" Cosmo asks

"It's I don't want to talk about it." I reply.

Cosmo just stares at me.

"You know what Wanda." Cosmo says. "I do."

I look at him shocked . It wasn't like him to force a issue. Why was he even making this one.

"Do you hate them?" I snap.

"No, do you?' Cosmo asks back calmly.

Unnervingly calm.

"I don't hate anyone." I tell. Him.

I look up and meet Cosmo's gaze.

"Look Cosmo, I admit. What I said was mean." I add. "And Completely out of line. I didn't expect you to get do offended. Why did you get offended?"

"AntiCosmo's my counter part." Cosmo says. "The only one I'll ever have. "

"So every one has one." I remark. "Their nothing special."

"Says who." Cosmo remarks.

I look at him, unsure of how I should answer that. He acted like he knew the guy."

"It's common knowledge you ding a ling."I snap, Hoping to defuse the situation."Every one know it. If you were smarter you'd know it too!"

Maybe your right." Cosmo says"But you know what?"

"What?' I ask , taken aback by the sudden darkness in his tone

"Just because A opinion isn't popular, doen't make it stupid." Cosmo growls. "Don't forget , there was a time when ,if somebody went around saying the world was round, everyone would think he was ether stupid or mad."

"Cosmo."I stammer.

"Just because I'm not the brightest fair, doesn't mean you get to scoff at my ideas or talk down to me Wanda!" Cosmo shouts. " They may not be popular, but at least there mine."

"And mine aren't" I snap.

"Tell me little miss perfect."Cause hisses. " How many UNPOPULAR ideas have you ever had in you damn life."

"I um. . I." I stammer.

"Cosmo walk over to me. I Jump when he slams his hand on the table.

"When have You EVER thought out side the box?" Cosmo ask. " Or broke a rule?"

Cosmo lean close to lift my gaze to meet his.

"I'll tell you when." Cosmo says. "Never. Is that how you really want to live?"

My heart fluttered insanely. All kind of naughty thought flash in my mind. I knew Cosmo was cute. But right now he was damn sexy. I try to turn away, but Cosmo won't allow it.

"Well?" Cosmo asks

"I. . .I. . . Don't know?" I admit.

Cosmo lips comes down on mine. Raw passion shoot through me.

Think about it."Cosmo says.

Cosmo turns and floats out the room. I'm left staring shocked in his wake. Wondering when Cosmo became so intense. So strong willed. So freaking MANLY!"

*End of Wanda's POV*

*In Cosmo & Wanda's bedroom*

*Cosmo's POV*

I poof into my room. I flop on me and Wanda's bed, wishing the day was over,or at least Timmy would come back and wish up something fun to do.

"Wow,that went Allot better then I expected." I think to myself.

I roll onto my back.I wasn't mad at her though. I wasn't mad at all in fact. Just Kinda sad and Worried. I wish I didn't have to play games like this. But for someone in Wanda's condition, the truth is a dangerous thing. She's not ready to see the real magic world. Not yet. At least she let me say my piece. That was something,wasn't it? I rub my temples.

"oowww,Think really hurts." I mutter aloud. "I don't know why it was so stop. That's my hearts job, just sit there and look . . Brain like."

I sit up and bring my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry Wanda, but I really can't hate him.

* flash back to a young Cosmo crying it front of a dropped ice cream cone.*

"Is the little freak gonna cwy for his mommy." Juandissimo laughs.

His friends laugh with him.

I take off running down the street.

"Come back here freak." One of the kids shouted at me.

Suddenly something wizzes by my head. More thing fly past me. One hits my head, knocking my crown off. I look down and see a bloody rock at my feet. I touch my head and pull back a hand covered in blood. I panic a dash off. More ricks hit me I keep running. To scared to stop.

'Come back and get your beating, you filthy mistake."Juandissimo shouts

I cover my ears to block out their cruel word. Suddenly something trips me and I fall.I curl up in a ball and cry. Suddenly I here foot steps come towards me.

"Mama!" I scream "Mama please help me."

"Calm down." A voice says softly.

I look up puzzled as AntiCosmo places a cloth on my head.

"You poor boy, your hurt." He says. "I know my kind is adverse to yours , but to attack a child? Honestly, that's just low."

"Actually, some mean fairy kids threw rocks at me." I tell him. "Your the first antifairy I've EVER seen."

"Well that's good to know." AntiMe says. "Wait , why were the other fairies throwing rocks at you?"

"No one like me." I reply Tear filling my eyes. " They all hate me."

"AC!" A voice calls. "Where are you?"

'AntiRip, I'm over here." AntiCosmo says. "Come put that healer's stuff to good use."

AntiRip comes over with the AntiWanda.

"Hey, it's da fairy you."AntiWanda chirps. "Hi Fairy Cozzie."

"Hi AntiWanda." I wave back shyly.

"He's hurt, but he'll heal." AntiRip says. " We should take him to the club house to rest."

Before I know it AntiMe's is hoisting me on his back.

"I can carry him."AntiRip offers.

"No, he's MY counter part." AntiMe says. " I'll carry him. "

"Okay."AntiRip says.

"Yeah, we gots a new fairy friend." AntiWanda cheers.

"Let's be good friends from now on FairyMe."AntiMe says. "Okay?"

"Okay, AntiMe." I reply hugging me.

*Flash forward to adult Cosmo sitting and the bed.*

I sit hugging my knees ,smiling at the memory that just flashed in my head.

"Fairy-Me. It's been a while since he's called me that." I think to myself as I release my knees to curl up under the blanket.

I wonder if he'll ever call me that again. I rest my head on the pillow, feeling really tired suddenly. It must be all the thinking. I remember how it felt when he carried me. When he used to...

""Nothing special, eh?"" I think to myself drifting to sleep. "My poor beloved,you have no idea. Having a counter-part isn't just special, It's sacred."

*End Cosmo's POV*

*In Dimsdale forest.*

*Timmy's POV*

I look blankly at Sanderson. I can't believe what he just said. I feel my heart race.

"H..he doesn't" I ask him in disbelief.

"No,he doesn't." he confirms.

I look down at my food. Was just he saying the so I can feel better. Maybe he was just being nice. Wait, why would he. He doesn't like me ether. He Hates me too,doesn't he? I suddenly feel like crying again.

"I don't ether" He says as if answering my question.

I look at him. he's looking down at his food. His shades are in the way, but it almost seemed like he was blushing.

"huh?" I ask him dumbly.

I don't hate you." he says spearing some fries with his fork. "I just thought You'd like to know"

He looks at me and smiles. I look down blushing.I hear him munch on the fries. I couldn't help but smile.

"oh yeah." I hear him say "Why were you so frantic when I woke up." My smile fades.

"You had me really scared." I tell him poking at my food.

"How" he asked puzzled

*End Of Timmy's POV*

*Flash back to shortly after Sanderson fell asleep*

Timmy looked down at Sanderson sleeping. He couldn't help but feel proud. He had actually managed to sing the pixie to stands to stretch, letting out a long yawn. He could hear Sanderson breathing in his sleep. His breathing was raspy, but that was no surprise. Timmy picked up a stick and poked around in the dirt.

"This have been a good day." He thought to himself."I wonder what's taking NegaMe so long to get back. I hope he's not lost."

He wonder to a nearby tree and poke at the roots.. "I wonder if there's any truffles here." he wonders to himself.

"Man I wish I could sniff them out, the way pigs do." Timmy wishes.

"Oh wow, they are turffles here." Timmy remarks digging at the dirt. Timmy pauses ti make sure he didn't grow a pig snout. After confirming he still had his same nose , he turned his attention back to the dirt.

" They always seem to be talking about them on IronChef. I wonder what they taste like."He thinks to himself "I bet Sanderson love them."

The stick drops from Timmy's hand. He turns to Sanderson, his eyes glazed in fear.

"Sanderson!" He screams running over to the Pixie. Kneeling next to him Timmy put his head on Sanderson's chest. He quickly sat up, looking down at the pixie, his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh gods,Oh gods. What I'm gonna I'm gonna do?" He chanted over and over in his head. "He's not breathing."

*Flash forward do Timmy and Sanderson having lunch.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I wait for him to answer. I grow worried when tears form in his eyes. He was even starting to shake.

"Turner.." I begin putting a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened."

I pull him close to me trying to comfort him.

"You stopped breathing." He blurts out shaking more.

This was no big deal to me. Magical creature don't need to breath all the time. Or even at all. Still I could see how that might make him panic. I rub his back.

"Turner. Magical creatures ,like myself, just stop breathing sometime."I tell him hoping he'd calm down. "It's all perfectly normal."

He looks at me. His eyes both angry and frantic.

"Normal?" he echoes back at me.

"NORMAL!" He repeats screaming in rage.

"It is not normal to stop breathing in you sleep!" He shouts glaring at me now. "Just like it's not normal to start coughing up blood. It's not normal to suddenly start gasping of air,Mr. I don't need to breath. And it defiantly not NORMAL for your temperature to spike to a 124. I had to wish up two bowls of water a box of tissue and basic medical knowledge."

He pauses to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry"I say hoping to make amends. "I didn't mean to make you waste you wishes."

I regret those word immediately. I feel him shake under my touch, only this time was with pure rage.

"Wishes?Wishes!? You really think I care about those stupid wishes?" He hiss under his breath. "

Damn it Sanderson!"He yells.

Then with speed I never thought him capable of he knocks both our food across the ground and pounce on me,pinning me the ground.

Weak from sickness,I could only stare up at him in shock.

"I don't give a shit about wishes. I thought... I thought I was going to fucking lose you, Sanderson. Don't you understand?" He screams down at me,tears in his eyes. "I can get another emergency wand. I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I."

His voice trails off shaking , as he fight to talk through his tear.

"It'll kill 't understand."Timmy sobs "My world would just end., My heart would . . Stop."

Slowly I reach up and pry his shaking hands from my blazer. He allows me to do so.I pull him down to me and hold him tightly as he cries onto my chest. I say nothing, I just listen to him cares about me. He really cares about me. Why? I've always been such a bastard to him. How could he care so much?

"Turner?" I start not really sure what to say.

"Huh?" He answers in a voice so frail I feel my heart break for him.

"I'm so sorry I scared you." I mange to say.

"I'll for give you one condition." He says.

"Anything." I reply without thinking.

I feel his arms snake around my neck,Pulling me into a hug.

"Please get better Sanderson." He whispers into my ear.

"I will,I promise." I swear to him as tears burn my eyes.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Timmy." I think to my self as I let a few of those tears fall.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I wish Sanderson into a more comfortable position on the mattress. I feel bad about pushing him down like that. He is sick after all. I know shouldn't be so ruff with him. I just lost it. Still I feel so ashamed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." I whisper to him,somehow knowing he'd hear me.

"Don't worry about it." he whispers back. I weakly try to get up. I feel him Pull me back down.

"You should rest Turner."He says softly."You earned it."

I let muscles relax. I feel exhausted.

I feel him pull the blanket over us.I notice he's cooled down some. His breathing has become more even. I add up the wishes in my head, and realize I had two left. I'll use them later.I feel sleep beginning to over take me. Then it hit's me. Terry still wasn't back yet. I hear I soft snoring. I smile to my self,Sanderson must have fallen back asleep. I feel myself drifting further and further.

"I wish NegaMe was back already."I mumble softly..I hear a poofing sound.

"I guess I only have one left." I think to myself as I fall completely to sleep.

*End Timmy POV.*

*NegaTimmy's POV*

I fly around frantically. I can't believe I got myself lost. What if HP and Sanderson trapped him and was trying to make him wish over control of Fairy world. No universe, NAY the whole damn magic verse. I stop myself.

"Can you even do that with an emergency wand?"I wonder to myself. "I mean it's not even full."

I feel my stomach growl. The again, AC might have found him and the three of them back to his place for ice cream and pie. Speaking of pie, why am I hungry? I don't even eat.

I hear a poofing sound and find myself floating over Timmy and Sanderson. They were both sleep. Timmy was laying on top of Sanderson. I stare down at them dumb founded.

Okay they could have just made out and are know taking a nap. Why does that seriously piss me off?

I bet he's forgotten about me." I huff

I shake those silly thought from my head. There was no time for who else would have wished me here.

I close my eyes and transport myself into back to Timmy's mind. I look around, it was good to be back home. I feel a hug from behind.

"Took you long enough" Timmy whispers into my ear.

Smiling I turn in his arms and hug him back.

"I got a little lost" I explain "Thanks for wishing me home."

"No prob,Terry." He says smiling.

Funny, that name is really starting to grow on me.

I pull back from him. "I got so much to tell you." I begin. Timmy nods."

"I got a lot to tell you too." he says back.

*End of NegaTimmy's POV*

*Back at Anti-Fairy world*

*Anti-Wanda's POV*

I stand in DA Kitchen stare a big'ol pot of chicken gumbo. I don really know why I started fixin it, but I had a feelin in mah gut,tellin me Eddie was gonna need it. Thing always goes bedder when I listen to mah gut an not mah head. Even my Cozzie thought so.I smile thinkin about him. I turn the stove off and cover the gumbo. I just finish taken the biscuits from the oven when da phone rings. I float over to it an pick it up.

"Howdy" I say as I pick the curvy part pinnin it between my head and shoulder so I can take mah oven mitts off.

"Who's this?' A voice ask

"I'm AntiWanda." I reply." "Who's dis."

Richard Sanderson.

"Hi richy." I chirp " What can I do fur you."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know who's number this was." Richy says. " Sorry to bother you."

"You ain't bothering meh." I reply 'You Must be HP's long lost son. I heard about ya from Eddie."

"I can imagine what he said about me." Richy huffs. "I assure you, madam it's all lies."

"So your short, ugly and don't seem like a cool bad ass?"I ask puzzled.

"H . .huh?" Richy ask

"Well you said Eddie lied." I tell him. "And Eddie said you were tall, handsome, and walked about like a cool bad ass."

"He. .said that?" Richy stammer, oddly shocked. "But. . I'm so . ."

"Your what babeh?" I ask

"Nothing. It's not important."Richy says. "Is he there?"

"Nah, Cozzie still out looking fur him." I reply. " Want me ta have him call ya?"

"Um. . No. . .That's all right." Richy Stammer. "I'll. .speak to him when he gets home."

"Okay babeh." I tell him. " I'll have him bring ya some cookies."

"What are cookies?" Richy asks

"You ain't never had a cookie/" I gasp. "Dare real good eaten."

"Um no, I've never even heard if them."Richy says.

"Yeah heard of chocolate, right?" I ask.

"Yes.""Richy says. "My mother brought baking chocolate, it tasted horrible."

"Ya poor babeh." I tell him. "Sounds like yo mama can't cook. "

"Hey."Richy huffs.

"Well is she did, then she was tryin ta trick ya." I tell him. "Every one knows backing chocolate taste bad by itself cause it ain't got no sugar in it."

"So do it taste good in these cookies?" Richy asks

"Yup, especially dipped in caramel."I tell him

'Caramel? And. . Pecans?" Richy asks

Mmmhmm." I reply "Ye think there somethang togedder, wait until you try it covered in chocolate."

I can almost hear the boy drool over da phone.

"Can you make me that confection?" Richy asks "And some of those cookie things."

"Sure thang babeh." I reply

"How much will this cost me."Richy ask. "Doyou take personal checks?"

"Chuck, it ain't gonna cost a nothin." I reply. "I want ya ta enjoy dem."

"Why/" Richy ask. "I don't understand, why would you just give me something free?"

"Because wes family." I reply " You can call me Clarice."

"Oh, well thank you Clarice."Richy says "I look forward to your treats."

"I look forward to getting to know ya." I reply.

"So long Clarice."Richy says

"See ya Richy." I reply and hang up.

Suddenly the phone ring again.

"Hello." I answer

"I want to speak to Anti-Cosmo." I hear HP say.

"What da hell? What kinda greetin is dat?" I huff. "Ain't you got any manner's no more?"

"Your right ." HP sighs. " Hello, is AntiCosmo available."

"He ain't here" I tells him.

"Do you know if he found Eddie yet?" He asks.

"Who wants to know" I ask back.

"I do."he shouts.

"Who?" I ask."

I hear him growlin. It's hard,but I don't laugh.

"Me,HP." he growls at me gettin plenty pissed I feel my self smile.

"Why do you want to now?" I ask him.

"Because I care,Damn it." He shouts again, Mah smile falls away.

"Oh really, den why is Cozzie out lookin fur him, and not you?"I ask

"I .. Um."HP stammers

" If you cared you'd stop fussin with you cared you'd stop kickin him away like a old dog."I scream at him. .

Dares tears in mah eyes now.

"If you cared you'd treat him better. If you cared, you'd stop FUCKIN HURTING HIM!" I scream "Damn it HP do you have any Idea how often you've made him cry. How worthless you made him feel. Don't you care about him any more, BOUT ANY OF US. Or were just filler till you real babeh came back?"

"AW I swear it was never like that."HP stammer. "I cared about all of you. I still do."

"Then Act like it!" I snap. "Don't you DARE call back Till MY big daddeh's back."

Then I slam down the receiver.

"Receiver,oh yeah. that what that curvy part was called."I think to mahself as I float down to the floor. Tear gush from me as I think of poor Eddie. As I sit on the floor I burry mah face in mah hand.

"Oh Cozzie, what's taken you so long to find our Eddie." I cry aloud. "I'm so worried bout him, bout both of you."

I feel a gentle hand on my head. Not a hand, a paw?

I look up for a brief moment concerned pink and green eyes peered back dat me.

"Lizzeh?" I gasp as she fades away

"See ya soon." Her voice, as faint as air, whispers to me.

I pull out mah map. Some words had reappeared on it.

"No way." I gasp.

*End of Anti-Wanda's POV*

*At wish fixers*

*HP's POV*

I hang up the phone and lean back in the chair. I take my glasses off and rub my eyes. I can't believe I just got told off, by Anti-Wanda no less. I'm used to AC telling I'm being ass to Eddie, but to hear it from her,some how cuts extra deep. Did I really make him cry? I knew I did. AntiWanda was a straight shooter. If she said it happened ,it happened. I open my eyes when My office door flies open. In floats my wife with "our" son in tow.

"Give it back." She snarls at me.

"Give what back?" I ask putting my glasses back on.

"My wand." Anthony yaps from behind my wife.

"Oh that ." I sigh leaning back in my chair.

I look at her then him.

"No."I say calmly.

They looked at me shocked. Did they really think I'd give in that easy?

My wife slams here hands on the table.

"I'm serious Henry." She yells.

I have to stop my shelf from wincing when she calls me by my first name. I always hated she only used with malice,Never with love as it was intended. Thank the night, she never gets it right.

"So am I,Anna." I inform her glaring.

"Look HP,this is our SON."She says pointing to the boy."You can treat that psycho bastard nephew of yours like shit if you want,but not MY son."

Something in me snaps. I stand and lean across my desk peering hatefully into her eyes.

"Get the HELL out my office."I growl at her in an icy voice that sounded alien, even to me."Or else I'll have a certian little bitches wings sheared clean off out of pure spite."

My wife and son look at my with horror in there eyes. She grabs our son and rushes out the room. I watch the door close behind them, as I stand there shaking with rage.I close my eye and let out a deep sigh. I pick up the picture of a little pixie boy who was most important to me.I sit down and lean back in my chair, staring at it.

"Have I really been so cruel to you." I ask the boy in the photo. I hug the picture a young Thomas tight, as my tears fall on the frame.

"Oh gods AC,What Have I done." I sob. "Tommy, how can you ever forgive me."

*End Of HP POV*

*Richards's POV*

I stand out side of my fathers office.

"The nerve of that man."I hear my mother huff. "Threatening you, his only son, over something I said about that creepy nephew of his."

I give her a hug.

"Dad, do I really mean so little to you." I wonder to myself.

"It's ok mother." I say to her sadly."I know that you, at least love me."

"Beyond words" she tell me hugging me back. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your wand back."

"It's ok, at least you tried." I reassure her. "That already mean so much to me."

My mother beam "Such a sweet boy" she says kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, he'll get what coming to him."

And with that she pings from the hall.

"Yes mother he will." I think to myself, as I wipe her kiss from my check in disgust. "And when your out live your usefulness, so will you."

I hear a anti-ping behind me.

"Is everything ready?" I ask my visitor.

"Almost." I hear him reply.

"Good, we should take this to my room" I turn and smile and him suggestively. "It's to dangerous to talk here."

He smiles

"Of course love"

"Care to do the honors?" I ask wrapping my arms around him.

He wraps his around me.

"With pleasure."

We anti-ping to my room.

*End Of Richard's POV

*Thompson's POV.*

I peer from around the corner. I had heard every word. I knew was going to make trouble for HP, but how and when. To make matters work,I was only a low class pixie which means I can't even talk to HP with out getting shocked.I touch my shirt "collar" nervously, at least not without express permission from a higher lever pixie. And who knows how many were under Richards or his mother's control.

I remember HP magically shoving out his office.

"Would he listen,even if I could speak to him.?" I wonder to myself.

And who was that guy Richards was with.I continue down the hall on my way to my planned destination.

"There nothing I can now, but wait till they make a move." I think to myself. "I just pray to the gods, when the time does come. I'm able to do something to help HP & Sanderson."

I walk into a room marked cubicle boy's lunch area.

*End of Thompson's POV*

*Back in Dimsdale forest*

*Anti-Timmy's POV*

Timmy wakes up and looks around. We heard a rustling in the distance and it was getting closer. We both know who it is. It had to be Anti-Cosmo.

"Why don't you go check."He suggest nervously.

Before I can speak, Timmy is pulled back down to the bed.

" It's to early to get up." Whines a half sleep Sanderson." Stay in bed with me, Dad don't mind when his cubicle boys are late."

LightMe blushes deeply. Well I'll be damned. The Pixie liked him back.

"Sanderson? Can you hear me? Answer me damn it."AntiCosmo shouts.

Timmy eased himself from Sanderson arms but get's pulled back again.

"My worker bee." Sanderson says." I know your diligent, but work can wait."

Timmy turns to him. Sanderson kisses him on the cheek.

" My pretty little worker bee." Sanderson mumbles snuggling close.

"Dawww." We hear a voice say.

We look up to see a smiling AC looking at us. He comes over and kneels behind Sanderson.

" Thomas, let go of my godchild." AC says."He has school to get to."

" Maaan." Sanderson whines and lets go of Timmy.

LightMe moves from under the cover.

"Now that I have you alone. I can do what I've been dying to do to you." AntiCosmo says.

Without another word he grab Light me and pulls him. .into a hug?"

*End of NegaTimmy's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I don't know how long AntiCosmo held how long I held him back. I drop the wand. I knew I needed no protection from him. I jump when I'm swatted across the butt. I pull back and look at him.

"That's for skipping school young man." AC says." Really, have no one taught you the value of a good education?"

"I don't exactly get one from a teacher who babbles about fairies all day." I pout."Besides I didn't want to face a bully, or get my heart stepped on."

"Why don't you wish for a new teacher, or new school. AntiCosmo asks.

" I don't want to leave my friends."I reply "And last time I had a new teacher, I barely made it through the day."

AC looks at his pocket watch.

"It's getting late, you should head on home." Ac says

I nod and pick up my wand..

" I wish I was home." I wish.

The wand deflates in my hand.

" One wish to many?" AC asks with a smirk.

"Yeah." I sigh." "I guess I'm hoofing it."

" Exercise is good for you."AC remarks.

"Hey AC,I know I'm not you evil god child." I begin,turning to him."But that doesn't mean we can't hang out,does it?"

End of Timmy's POV*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I look at Timothy stunned.

"No it doesn't." I reply."No human child ever wanted to be near my kind. So it's not even against the rules."

Timothy beams at me.

"Spring break." Timothy says." Cosmo and Wanda will be away at a god parent convention. You can come hang out in Cancun with me."

"I'd be delighted." I agree.

My word AntiWanda will be on cloud nine.

" Will he be born by then?" Timothy asks.

" Who?" I ask back.

" My evil little brother." Timothy replies with a grin." Will he be born by then?"

I nod, "Yes, you'll get to meet him at spring break." I tell him. "Now hurry home son."

"Okay papa." Timothy chirps and dashes off.

I watch the two boys run off, while I stand there smiling. I pull the medallion from my vest pocket. It was a treasure I always kept near. I aim it there retreating forms. It glows, the image I expect to see appears inn the middle jewel.

"Gotcha." I say with a smirk.

I place the necklace back in my jacket. I turn and walk over to the sleeping pixie. I turn him back to his pixie form and lift him in my arm. I turn back to the direction they dashed off.

"The winds of destiny have begun to blow,my little brother, and I have found the key that will lead her home.." I chuckle aloud to myself still grinning. "Soon Timothy you will know your true you will truly be mines."

I let out a wicked chuckle."

Thomas moans in my arms.

"T...Timmy" He mumbles softly.

I'm surprised to here him call the boy by he's first name.

"You two must have really bonded"I think to myself feeling a bit envious. I kiss him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry love."I whisper to him. "He will be yours as well."

I look down the spent emergency wand.

"He used his wishes on you didn't he?" I say aloud feeling proud of the boy.

I can't wait for spring break. Then we'll get to bond. I take one last look around before antipoofing the items gone, and me and Sanderson back to Antifairy World.

End Of AntiCosmo's POV


	4. CH4: Shattered

In Dimsdale Forest.

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I fly as fast as my my wings can carry me, I dodge and weave though the wood.I'm pretty sure I was in Dimsdale I wasn't sure of was how in the world did my family get out of Albacatraz. I've been on the run,alone, for a day and a half. That's how long it's been since I've seen them. I remember the day we parted.

*A day and a half earlier.*

I packed our suitcases.

"Now Fop I want you to be on your best behavior." I tell my son

"Yes,yes yes." Foop huffs " No gnawing at the humans ankles. Got it."

I close and lock the suitcase, and turn to my son.

"I mean it Foop." I add

"I'm sure you do." Foop remarks. Leaning on his mum. "Like I'm sure you meant it the last billion times you said it before."

"Don't mind yur daddeh babeh." AntiWanda says petting our pouty son." He's just nervous bout tomorrow is all. "

"Quite right." I admit." Sorry to be such a nag Foop."

"It's all right father."Foop says. "I'm a little on edge myself."

We all jump when we hear a . .POOF?

"What in blazes"I gasp

I look around. We were in some vast unknown. Or at least a forest. Then again we could be in a park as far as I know.

"What in same hill happened?" AntiWanda Remarks.

"And why are we suddenly dressed?"Foop adds

I look down, My night shirt was indeed replaced by my everyday attire.

"Cozzie, where are we?" AntiWanda asks

I look up , the star shimmered though the trees against a inky blue sky.

"We're on earth," I inform reply.

"How do you know" Foop asks.

"Easy,the sky in Antifairy world isn't blue. " I state calmly "And if we were in Fairy World the sky would be full of brute fairies looking for us."

"The questions are,how did we get here,and where can I hide the two of you."I add

Foop flies over to me.

"I will not hide in some dank whole." He begins to rant. "I am Foop,Master of."

"This is not up for debate" I snap cutting him off.

"I agree with Foop." AntiWanda chimes in, rushing over to hug me. "I don't want to leave you alone."

I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. I can't see her face, but I know she's crying.

"I know my dim dearest ,But we have no choice. You know how dangerous brute fairies are."I explain to her gently. "It would be safer for the two of you if we split up.I'm fairy enemy number 'll try to track my down before they'll come after you two."

I feel her grasp tighten around me.

"I know Cozzie, But what if dey catch ya?" She asks,her voice shaken in fear.

"They won't." I tell her,sounding more confident then I felt.

"But what if they do?" Foop insists.

"They won't, I promise" I state firmly.

I gently stroke AntiWanda's hair and add

"And I promise to find you two when it's safe."

I look over to Foop, who was now floating silently near by.

" Foop." I call to him letting go of AntiWanda.

I gain his attention immediately.

"I need you to watch over your mother."I tell Foop "Can you do that for me?"

He nods and salutes me

"You can count on me father" He flies and takes hold of AntiWanda's arm. "Nothing shall happen to our dim maiden on my watch."

AntiWanda pulls him into a hug.

"Fear not mother,I'll protect you"I hear him whisper to him.

I can't help be smile with pride.I look up again. The sky has gotten lighter. We had precious little time left.

"Do you both have you wands?"I ask them.

"Yes." They answer holding up there wands.

I search my pockets and shortly find mine.

"Good." I say holding up my wand."We all have them."

I look at them seriously.

"I want you to limit how much magic you use. It'll make it harder to track you."

They nod in agreement. I look around the area. I soon spot what I'm looking for.

"Over there." I declare pointing to a cave in the distance.

They turn to look where I'm pointing.

"Stay in there till I find you."I tell them.

Before I can utter another word,by family rushes over and hugs me.

"Be careful babeh" I hear my wife say in her sweet southern way.

"We'll be waiting Father."I hear Foop sniffle out,trying to hold back his tears. I

hug them tightly.

"I shall see you all soon." I promise them.

I give them another tight squeeze before breaking up our group hug.

"It's almost dawn" I inform them. "Hurry up and hide."

They nod and antipoof into the cave. I give the cave one last look. I turn away and fly off,before tears overwhelm me.

"I will not get caught."I think to my self. "That's a promise."

*Present Time*

I narrowly miss being hit by a magic . Those two brutes were getting to close.

"Wait,two?" I think to my self. "Where's the other.."

My thought are interrupted as the third one poofs in front of me. Be fore I can react,I'm hit with a magic beam that slams me into a tree. Dazed I look up to see them circle me. I hear knuckles crack. I back up into the tree.I know what they intend to do with me. After all, they weren't called brute fairies for nothing.

"I have to get away from them, but how?" I think to myself. "I refuse to break my promise."

The brutes glare at me menacing.

"Beg for your life anti!" One orders.

"I will do no such a thing." I state firmly.

"oh,so your mister uppity." Sneers a second."I hate that in a anti."

" Don matter." Another says

"Tell us where your bitch and your little bastard are hiding." A third growls at me. I stand my ground.

"Drop dead." I growl back meeting his hate filled glare with my own.

Without warning I take a blow to the stomach. I fall to the ground gasping.

"I said,Tell us where they are." I hear a brute growl.

I slowly reach for my wand.

"And I said." I growl, grabbing my wand."DROP DEAD!"

I blast one,but get blasted by another. I sharp pain shoot through my wing. I take off running. I will not me caught so easily.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

*Earlier That day*

*Timmy's POV *

I sit at the kitchen table. Negame sips water as he pour my heart out on the page before puts the pen down and lean back into my chair. I was alone, completely and utterly alone. I have been for the last three days. No "parents", no fairy family, Not even Vicky. I think of her menacing laugh. Her evil gleam in her eyes. Since the darkness thing, she only pretends to be cruel to night, when Cosmo and Wanda are asleep. She comes into my room and gives me a chocolate. Then she kisses me goodnight and tucks me in. Big sis they left me all alone. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. How to make it better.I let out a soundless reaches down and stokes my hair. He had control of my body. He can have it. I don't want it. I don't want anything anymore.

I can feel the darkness is creeping over my soul, devouring my alive. NegaMe was feeling as lonely as I was, Maybe more.

"Not by far." NegaMe says. "I'm used to feeling abandoned, Your not."

"Yeah.""I sniffle.

It's true. Even now I sat on the floor,with my head in his lap. NegaMe rest his head on the table,he was in my sorrow.

"I'm sorry light consumed by the same darkness the was devouring me."Terry says "My pain poisoning your gentle soul."

"Your drowning in my sorrow too." I remarks. "It's stretching the already dark void you feel into infinity."

NegaMe leans back in the chair again, looking at the note before him.

"So true." HE reply,still stroking my hair.

HE seemed so broken. I felt broken. Then again, I was never really whole. Half of me died a long time ago. Since then my life grew colder. My parent's love drifted away. Like a showed my just how much they didn't give a damn about me. My mind drift. I think back to that fateful day,that fateful morning.

*Three days ago. 4:00Am*

"Timmy. Timmy,wake up sweety."

I turn around sleepily at the sound of my mom,Wanda's voice. I open my eyes to see kind lavender ones looking back at me. Poof hugs me and I sit up holding enough mom was float above me next to my dad Cosmo, who was floating next to her holding their bags.

"Are you leaving already?" I ask with a pout.

I'm afraid so sweety" My mom answers floating down next to my. "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." poof chirps."Have fun. I stay wit Timmy kay?"

Mom takes Poof from my arms.

"Your's grandmother wants to see you." Mom says."She misses you."

She let's me hold Poof again and give me a tight hug. I lean on her sadly. Dad puts the bags on my bed, and sits next to me.

"Please don't be sad Timmy. It's only for two weeks." He chimes in putting a arm around me. "And you'll have fun at Cancun with your parents."

"Cosmo's right sport." mom agrees giving me a smile.

I look down sadly at my little brother.

"I'd rather go with you guys, mom."I pout.

They both let out a sigh.

"I know Timmy, but god kids aren't allowed at the god parent conference." mom says sadly.

I wince the words god kids.I hated those words. They reminded me,I wasn't really theirs. That I'll never really be theirs.

"but I'm not just your god kid,I'm your son."I point out,holding back tears.

"We know sweety" Mom begin."but we can't let them know that."

"Yeah,if they knew we let you call us mom and dad they'll make us go away forever"Dad adds.

We sit in silence.

"Wait a minute,why are you pouting?" Dad asks suddenly.

Mom and me trade puzzled looks before looking at dad.

"Think about it. You'll get to lounge around on the beach. Play in the sand, going swimming, and ordering room service." He explains. "Poof will be getting spoiled by my mom. While me and your mom and me No such 'll be stuck in a board you listing to Jorgan drone on about shit he doesn't under stand. And enduring pointless slave labor."

"I think I'm going to cry." Mom whines.

"Poor mommy." I giggle hugging her with Poof.

I look at dad

" I still won't have you guy's looking out for me."I point out.

"But, you'll have your other parents." Mom assures me with a smile.

I stare at her blankly.

"Tommy!" We hear my human dad call to me. "Go back to sleep son, we don't leave till ten."

Both my fairy parents stare dagger at the direction of his voice. I'm glad we made it so they could any hear my voice,even then it sounds muffled.

"Really?"Poof huffs."You know he'll be dead in a week, right?"

"Riiight, one emergency wand coming up." mom says going back to our conversation.

"Better make it a deluxe model." Dad correct her.

"Good Idea." she agrees raising her wand.

And with a poof a wand and book lands in front of me.

"Isn't that a training wand"Dad asks

"Do it's a Deluxe emergency wand you ding a ling." Mom says winking.

"Oooohh right." Dad says nodding. "I always get those confused."

I can't believe they're giving you a training wand."Terry gasps.

I know right."I think back to him

"Timmy the wish Journal will keep track of the wishes you make." Dad says

What is someone else finds it." I ask

No,worries." Dad says with a smile "It'll just look like a blank book to other humans. "

"You can even write messages for them to use it as a dairy." Mom adds."And it wont miss up your stats."

"oh," I sigh in relief."That's kinda cool.

" Now we have to go honey." Mom says looking at her watch.

They both give me one last tight hug. I give Poof a farewell kiss and hand him to mom. dad picks up there bag and joins mom floating over our bed.

"See ya mom,see ya dad, see ya Poof." I call to them.

"See you soon Timmy." They say in unison and poof out the room.

I let out a soft yawn. I put the "wish journal" on the night stand on top of my magic sketch pad.

"This might be fun." Terry thinks to me, putting the wand under our pillow.

I feel him lay down and snuggle close.

"I'm sure will be. I can't wait" I reply with a yawn.

"Can I play with your training wand too?"Terry asks

"Sure."I reply "IF you let them know your here,. you can have your own."

"I. . I'll think about it."Terry says shyly.

I lay down in next to him. He lazily drapes a arm across me.

That's good enough for me." I reply kissing on the forehead" Till then we'll play with mine in Cancun."

"This will be so much fun." We think together "After all, What could possibly go wrong?"

We drift back to sleep.

*Flash forward 8:00 Am, same day.*

I open my eyes and let them drift to my clock.

"It's 8:00,time to get up" I think to terry.

"Kay."He replies

We drift to the bathroom. I poke him.

"You body's getting firmer." I remark.

" Yeah, I noticed." NegaMe replies. "I wonder why."

We both get into the shower.

"Man this water feels good."I remark."Can you feel it now?"

"Yeah I can."NegaMe replies."It feels wonderful."

After our shower we get dressed. I wish him up an outfit.

"Thanks" NegaMe says. "I can't seem to change my clothes look anymore."

"No problem.I tell him.

Terry sit up quickly in my bed.A chill runs down his spin.I know because it traveled down mine shortly after.

"What! What's wrong?" I ask puzzled by my abrupt movement.

"Shh." He think to me.

I falls quite.A few minutes go by.

"You hear that?" Terry say aloud finally.

"All I hear are birds." I reply still puzzled.

"Exactly."He says jumping off the bed.

"I don't get it " I yawn sitting up."I mean sure their a little off key, but their just birds."

"Timmy, I don't hear Your human parent" Terry says

I lazily brush my hair.

"Have you considered they might still be in bed?" He remarks."Their alarm may have they hit the snooze button."

Terry look at him then walks to the window.I stand when I notice him frown

"Terry? What's wrong?" I ask

Terry looks at me and motion me to com over. I walk over to him. Unnerved by the strange seriousness in his eyes.

"Terry,I'm telling you."I call to him. "Your make this into way..to big..a deal?"

My words drift when I see what he sees.I couldn't believe my eyed. But we're not to leave until ten. This didn't make any sense.I back away from the window. Terry turns and looks at me. I watch wide eyed shock.

"Maybe one of them went to the store." I offers.

"Perhaps."He shrugs

I say nothing . I knew. . . We both knew. He didn't believe those words any more then I did.I walk towards the bedroom door.

"Timmy? He calls

I open it and pause.

"Coming." I call back to him.

"Yeah." He replies.

Together we walk towards the kitchen. On the way we stop by their room. No one was there.

"If ones up, it makes sense that other would be too." I remark nervously.

"Then why is the house so quite?"Terry asks.

"They don't want to wake me?" I reply.

I don't know who I was trying to reassure,me or him. From the look in his eyes he knew the answer. Again I say nothing. I merely take his hand,mine was already shaking. We proceed to the kitchen. No one was there ether.

"Maybe the both went to the store."I remark trying to sound positive

"They ditched you Timmy.." Terry snaps at me. "Why can't you see that?"

I turn and look at him frightened. His words cut deep. Tears gather in my eyes. There's silence between us.

"No,they wouldn't do that."I tell him. They..they just stepped out for a bit."

Terry looks at me, shock and concern fills his eyes.

"Timmy? It's obvious.."Terry begin.

"No!. They wouldn't leave me."I scream cutting him off. "My parent's love me damn it."

"Yet they still left you."Terry says. "I'll be back."

Then it hits me. His parent's had abandoned him. That's why he can't believe in mine. I watch terry turn around and walk out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"I call to him.

"Upstairs to get your wand."I call back. You'll need to eat."

*Forward to 8.30 pm*

Terry sat on the couch and while I pace.

"Where are they?" I muttered.

I let out a 've never left me alone this long

"Cancun?Tahiti?" Terry Remarks"Hell they could be living it up in Spain for all we know."

I I pause and give Terry a annoyed look. This was hardly the time for him to be a smart ass.

"That's not funny Terry."I huff

I wasn't making a joke Timothy." Terry replies , with a chilling calm.

I let out another sigh.

"Aren't you worried?" I ask "They could be hurt,or worse."

Terry just rolls his eyes

"Pu-leese." Terry huffs "The heartless bastards are sipping margaritas poolside."

I watch as he lazily, uncareingly leans on the arm of the chair and looks at me.

"That or mating like sluts in their hotel room."He add.

I folded my arms .

"Terry, I know it's hard for when you grown so jaded" I sigh ,shaking my head. "But you need to have more faith in them."

A dark chuckle escapes his gleeful dark chuckles ether. This one was laced with malice and resentment. I look at Terry Shocked.

"Have faith in who? Those filthy human who can't be bothered to give you the love you need. The warmth you deserve."Terry growls, just as darkly. "You think should I have any faith in those worthless meat sacks."

"Terry." I Gasp

"No, no my friend."I reply just as darkly. "You need to wake up, and face the harsh reality. They. abandoned. you. again."

Venom dripped from his last word. I know he felt darkness building inside of him. I felt it worried me. Not for my sake, but for his.

"They'll be home soon." I tell quietly"If there not here in a half hour,I'll concede that your right."

Terry straighten up in his seat. Cold eyes turn gentle with concern.

"Timothy." Terry begins

look away from him.

"A half hour,or a hour."Terry says "It's not going to make any deference."

"If you so sure then you wouldn't mind waiting"I snap, turning to him.

"Timothy listen."He almost pleads "Please. I'm not just saying this stuff to hurt you."

"Terry I know you just trying to cushion some blow for me. But a half hour."I beg him. "Just let me have it."

To be honest all my hope was already fading. I wasn't ready to face that reality yet.I knew he knew that too.

"You win Timothy." Terry says " I'll give them a half hour."

Thanks Terry." I chirp smiling.

Terry smiles all they have to do is prove him wrong.

Time marches on. Each minute seem to last longer then the last.

Twenty minutes pass. I pick up speed Something didn't feel right why weren't they here Another five minutes pace. I take on more speed. I wasn't smiling anymore . Nether was Terry. He was watching me pace. He seemed tense. I felt tense.

Four minutes to go.

Still no one came. Could Terry have really been right. Have they really abandoned my to play in the sun?"I begin to panic at the thought. My breath hitches as I chock back a sob.

"Timothy."Terry calls to me.

"I. . .I'm f. . I'm fine." I tell him.

Three minutes to go.

I pause and stare at the door. To tired to keep tense to sit.I just stare at the door, trying not to cry. Praying for them to come home.

Two minutes to go.

What's taking so long. Why haven't the shown up. Is Terry right? Did they really abandon me. No there's still time. But. . . .what if he is?

One minute to go.

I can't stop shacking. My legs ached. My heart pounded are they doing this to me. It isn't funny. Have. . . Have they really forgotten me?"

Times up. The clock chimes the hour. Each ding seems to boom in my ear. I can only fall to the floor. To tired and shocked to remain standing. They . . They didn't come. They really left me behind.

I look down , trying in vain to stop comes to my side. Without thinking I push him away. I didn't feel like hearing him gloat. Never mind, deep down. I knew he'd never actually do such a thing. Not to me. Know this I still allow anger to shove reason aside.

"Are you happy now." I snap at him. Glaring at him. "You where right. They. . Really don't. . .love me."

Terry touches my hair. I regret my words when I see the pain in his eyes.

"How can I be happy, when you in pain." Terry sobs."I really was hoping. . they'd come through for you,and spare you this pain. That in that way, they really were different from the NegaTurners"

It hurts to see him cry. It then it hits me. These mess was as hard on him as it was on me.

"I never hated being right so much."I add."I'm sorry Timothy, I'm so sorry."

With a negapuff we're on my bed.

I comfort him the best I all, this is the second time he's been 's a shame I couldn't be there when it first happened.

"I'm so sorry 's all my fault." Terry sobs. "I cursed you with my presence. I'm sorry. Please for give me."

I hug Terry tightly.

"It's not your fault."I tell him. Please calm down."

Terry falls silent, then begin to snore softly. I'm glad he was finally had been out side me all day. I know it must be draining for him. I stroke his hair. The house seemed so quite. It felt so empty. The only sound that can be heard,was Terry's soft snoring,and the occasional car on the street. It's not a surprise,me and Terry were the only ones home. Just us, alone in this big house.I slip from the bed and walk to the window. Then out of the blue ,the full scope of our situation, what they have done hits me at full force.

My heart was racing. My head spun at a alarming rate. New tears run down my cheeks as I begin to was going to be my life soon. My fairy family was going to ditch me for younger ,cuter meat. My parent's free to go off leaving me alone. They might even kick me out the house. They'll no longer be legally required to keep me. I fall to my knees gasping for air.

"Why are they doing this to me." I gasp out. "Why did they leave me?What did I do wrong?What's wrong . . With. . Me?"

*End Timmy's POV,Terry's POV*

I open my eyes in time to see Timmy stumble to his seemed like he was Having a hard time, just to breath.

"TImmy ."I call out to him.

I jump out of bed and race to his side.

Timmy just stares at me. Shock and panic clear in his eyes.

"Light me. " I call to him. "Speak to me."

"Huh?' He mutters weakly.

"Timothy are you okay?" I ask

"Am I mommy and daddy ditched me."He echos "Do you think I can be okay after that?"

"Light Me." I gasp

"They just packed up and left town,"TImmy sniffle. "Like, fuck you kid we going to have fun without you hanging around."

Timmy looks down.

Am I really so worthless. They can't even fake love." Timmy sobs. "Cosmo and Wanda probably went off to have family time. Too nice to tell me to my face they're sick of me too."

"I'm sure they didn't." I tell Timmy

"Please, they'll be all to happy to leave me when I turn the big one eight."Timmy remarks. He leans on the wall. "My parents well simply kick me out on the streets. That or dive me out to some secluded area and ditch me."

I settle down next to him.

"I can see that." I sigh.

"We're going to die out there." TImmy remarks.

"Like the unloved vermin we are." I agree.

"So be it."Timmy says. "If I'm going to die, then I'll do it on my terms."

"When WE choose to." I agree.

present day morning.*

I look down at the page. I was know at his side.

"You didn't mention yourself,why ?"Timmy askd

"Does it matter?." I reply in a depressed tone.

"Humor me."He tell him.

"I don't exist to them."I explain. So why bother?"

Tmmy just nods. My heart never felt so heavy.I as he folds the paper in half and set it on the table. We get up and walk to the door. I feel Timmy pull me inside.

"You're not going to poof us to the forest?" I ask.

"No,I rather walk"Timmy replies.

"Hoping it'll change your mind?" I ask dispassionately.

"No point it putting it off,is there? "He replies with a question with of his own.

I don't walk out the door and lock it behind me. The sun was shining. People was walking around in Teeshirts. So why did I feel so cold?

*End of Terry's POV


	5. CH5: Chances and Chance Encounters

*Timmy's POV*

I walk though the forest, playing with the razor blade in my hand. I don't know how long I've been walking. I don't know I why I haven't gotten it over with yet. Maybe I was hoping I'd find him again. I don't know. I do know I couldn't do it at home. Not because I didn't want my human parent to find me ,that wouldn't bother me. I doubt they'd care.I sit down to rest a moment.I could see it know. They'd come in and kick my lifeless carcass aside. Whining about the mess I made.

"Heck they'd probably bitch about having to pay for a funeral." I think darkly to my darkerself.

"No, I'd bet they be really happy." Terry says return."They'll finally be free of our burden."

No, I..We was worried what would happen if my fairy parents found me. Or worse Poof did. We both shutter at the thought.

My thought drift from Poof to Foop. I wondered how he was. I haven't seen him since the court hearing. I wonder if he's ok.

*Months earlier at the fairy court house.*

I sat in my seat. From where I was sitting I could see AntiCosmo and AntiWanda. Foop was in a cage off to the side. He looked pissed. It was funny,even pissed off,he still looked cute. I have to admit.I was a little annoyed they put him in a cage at all. And Such a small one. Foop catches me looking at him, and glares at me. His glare turns to a look of confusion when I smile at him. The judge comes into the court room. We all stand.

"Be seated." The judge says.

I can tell by her thick accent and pointed ears she was a leprechaun. I was glad. I meant AntiCosmo and AntiWanda would get a fair trial. From the look on their faces,they were relieved as well.

"We are here to see if AntiCosmo and AntiWanda should keep custody of their wee one."The judge says.

I watch as both side argued back and forth. Jorgan argued the Foop should be taken and sealed away. AntiCosmo pointed out Foop was still a baby,and need to be near his parents,for love and support. It seemed like it could go ether way.

"Your honor I like to call the stand ,some one who is not only a respected person in the magic community, but Someone who is a child himself."Jorgan says .

My heart froze. He wasn't really doing what I think he was,was he?

"I call none other then Timmy says"

He was,and he did. Mom stood up.

"Hey!" Mom shouts. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Leave him Out of this!" Dad shouted as well.

"He does."Jorgan countered. "AntiCosmo Wanted him as a godchild. The boy resisted. He can tell the courts why?"

I stand as well.

"It's ok you guys." I tell my fairy parents. "I want to."

I could see fear in Foop's eyes. Jorgan come over as soon as I'm seated.

"Timmy is it Cosmo wanted you as a good child?" Jorgan asks.

"Yes." I answer.

" Is it true if ha had won,he would have taken you from your real parents."Jorgan ask

"Yeah." I reply.

" He would have taken you to live with him in his castle,right."Jorgan asks.

"Yeah,he would have." I reply

"Do you think you would have been scared?" Jorgan asks

I nod. I hear whispers in the court room.

"You didn't want to go with him did you?" Jorgan asks with a sickening grin.

"Not really..."

"No further questions your honor." Jorgan says ,cutting me off.

I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"AntiCosmo,you may cross examine him." The judge says.

AntiCosmo stand and come over to me.

"Hello Timothy." AntiCosmo greets me

"Hey AC." I reply

"Timothy,Do you hate me?" AntiCosmo asks.

"I object." Jorgan shouts.

"Your honor,I'm merely seeing if the child is biased against me." AntiCosmo counters.

"Over ruled."Orders the judge.

I squirm in my seat.

" Answer the question laddie"The judge tell me. "There's no need to be frighten,just tell da truth."

I take a deep breath.

"No I don't." I reply.

A hush come over the courtroom. AC smiles at me.

"You said not really, care to elaborate?"AntiCosmo eyes me in shock.

"On one hand, I'd hated leave Cosmo and Wanda. "I reply. " "On the other , I would have gotten to hang out with you and AntiWanda."

"Timothy on the day of the event in question, You knocked Jorgan out and but Cosmo in his place." Ac says " Why would you do that, if Jorgan Was the sure bet?"

I let out a sigh.

"I wanted you and HP to have a fair shot at winning.' I reply. "Having Jorgan in seemed like WE were cheating."

AntiCosmo looks at me shocked. We both know you can't lie in magic court. A spell placed on the room made it even AntiCosmo himself could lie.

"Tell me Timothy,Are you afraid of me." He asks

I shake my head.

"No." I reply.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court,It's true I would have taken the boy."AntiCosmo says. "But as a antifairy,being the opposite of a fairy,it only seemed natural, that my godchild should live with me and not his real parents. As he had with his fairy god parents. Don't you agree timothy?"

I nod. "It makes sense to me. "I reply.

"Tell me Timothy,Why would you have been afraid?"AntiCosmo asks

"I would have been in alone in a world I know nothing about." I admitted. "I didn't even know if I'd be able to see Cosmo and Wanda again."

AntiCosmo nodded.

"Timothy tell the court honestly."He says. " If you hadn't want to stay with Cosmo and Wanda so badly,would you have wanted to come to live with me?"

The court room was deathly silent. I was sure I was the only one still breathing. I look at him then AntiWanda. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"It would have been an adjustment,But if I didn't already had the best god parent's I would have been cool with going with you guys."I reply."

The courtroom gasps.

"One last question Timothy,Do you think AntiWanda and I,will make good parents?" He asks

I smile at him.

"I think you guys would make awesome parent." I reply. "Foop is a lucky kid."

AntiCosmo beams with joy.

" Thank you Timothy." He says,before turning to the judge. "No further questions you honor."

AntiCosmo turns back to me

."F.Y.I Timothy."AntiCosmo adds.

" I don't hate you ether." AntiCosmo says"Not at all."

"I smile as he returns to his seat. After that the case quickly went to AntiCosmo's side.

Jorgan was beyond furious,but he couldn't punish me for being honest. Be fore we leave I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

"Boy sure dodged a bullet."AntiWanda chirped hugging Foop.

"We did indeed." AntiCosmo agreed. "When he called the boy to the stand,I thought we were done for." I turn and started to tip toe away.

" Dare's the lil'dickens now." AntiWanda shouts, antipoofing me over.

"Uh Hi guys." I say shyly. "Congrats on the win."

"We couldn't have done it with out you." AntiCosmo says patting me on the back.

"I don't think you need me." I reply,blushing.

"Thank you all the same." AntiCosmo says.

"Yes thank you Timothy." Foop agrees. "As far as humans go,your not a total waste of space."

I can't help but laugh. Both at Foop's comment and the look AntiCosmo gave him for it.

"What ?"Foop huffed. "It was a compliment."

"I better head back to Cosmo and Wanda." I tell them.

I turn to walk away.

"Timmeh,wait." AntiWanda shout.

I turn to see her hand Foop to AntiCosmo,before rushing over to me. She comes over and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank you fur keeping our family togedder." AntiWanda says. "Me and Cozzie appreciate it."

She pulls back and smiles at me before whispering.

"I know yur lil'antibrother does too."She kisses my forehead and adds. "Yo momma,AntiWanda. Is powerful proud of ya babeh."

I look at her blushing,before darting off. I could hear her giggling be hind me.

*End Flash back.*

Tears fall from my eyes.

"Momma." I echo. "I miss you so SO much."

"At least they love us." Terry says." They wouldn't leave us."

"Even if we were made to forget them." I add "Our Papa AC would gladly break the rules and seek us out."

Terry smiles and appears at me side.

"Even if we didn't know him, he'd hold out his hand and offer us a home." Terry says."He'd turn us back into a child as re-raise us as his own."

I sit up. that was it. Terry sit up as well.

"We don't have to be alone." Terry says,turning to me."Do. . do you think he'll do it?"

"I think he'd love you." I reply. "He'll threat you as his own."

What about you?" Terry ask

I place the blade to my wrist.

I make a shallow cut. Blood seeps from the open wound. I felt nothing. Not even a little pain.

"I'll be little more then a better memory." I reply.

I cut my self deeper. More blood spills put.

"Timmy Stop." Terry shouts. "You don't have to do this."

"Let me die Terry." I tell him."Live on , and live well."

Terry tries to grab the blade from my hand. It's then I notice he's bleeding too.

"Damn it Terry forsake me." I shout. "Or you'll die too.

"We live together, our we die together." Terry sobs. "I'll never forsake you."

I can see pain in Terry's eye. Before I can speak, the blade is sent flying from my hand.

"Have you taken leave of you senses!" AntiCosmo shouts.

He runs over to us and place a handkerchief over our wound. I stare at AntiCosmo shocked.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

I had a run in with some fairy thugs." AntiCosmo says

I watch as AntiCosmo bandage his wrist too. When He's done, Terry yanks his are away and glares at AntiCosmo.

"Humph ,your welcome."AntiCosmo huffs."What the hell were you boys doing?"

"WE don't answer to you!" Terry snaps

"Like hell you don't." AntiCosmo growls.

"What does it matter?" I ask." I'm nothing."

"Timothy?" AntiCosmo gasp."How can you say such a thing?"

Before I can answer we here someone shout,

"I think I hear him."

"Blast I thought I lost those goons. "AntiCosmo growls." I must go. Be sweet little terrors and go home. I'll try and find my way there. We'll talk then."

AntiCosmo looks at us seriously.

"Please my dears." He adds." Do not harms yourselves tell father comes home, alright."

"Okay."I agree.

"Kay" Terry agrees too.

AntiCosmo dashes off.

"Weird, why didn't he fly?"NegaMe wonders.

"I don't know, but he looks pretty hurt."I remark picking up the razor.

I hear a scream that stops my heart and rips us from our thoughts. I drop the razor from my hand and jump to my feet. Down below us we could see papa being chased be some gruff looking fairies.

*End Timmy's POV

Anti Cosmo's POV*

I lay on the ground barely able to I hadn't tripped,they never would have caught me. I feel the wetness of my blood on my skin,I can even taste it. My arm is broken I sure of it. I'm pretty sure my one of my wings were too. The insidious thugs who did this to me were now just standing there, admiring there handy work.

"Tell us where they are." One demands, this time raising his wand.

I glare at him and say nothing.

"He's talking to you Nancy boy."I hear another growl.

"Very well." I sigh."Just spare me, please."

The brutes laugh. I stagger to my feet.

"they're right behind you." I tell them.

As soon as they turn around I take first ones wand glows.

"That was your last chance" he warns.

"Drop. Dead. " I manage to mutter.

Zap! Electricity course though me. A scream escapes me, But I refuse to fall.

"Damn it." I think to myself.

I didn't want to give the them the satisfaction.

"Tell us!" The third one shouts.

"Never." I shout back.

I'm shocked again. Then a second time I fall. I try to stand, but a kick to the side send me back to the ground. I feel my ribs break. The pain is unbearable. I gasp for air. But each breath was a chore. Pain course though me. They shock me again this time it's three burst. Each one more painful then the last. I scream each time.

"Tell us what we want to know and we might let that filthy anti doctor friend of yours take a look at you." One of them says laughing

"I'd rather Die." I manage to wheeze out.

They smile. I know I told them just what they wanted to hear.

They raise their wand. I close my eyes. In my mind I bid my family farewell and brace myself for impact.

"STOP! Leave him alone you jerk." I hear a familiar voice call out.

I open my eye in time to see a figure stop in front of me, shielding me from my attackers.I try to focus my vision, but it's useless.

"Get the hell out the way runt." I hear one of them say.

"Not a chance dork." I hear my protector say. "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me."

I recognize that heart leaps into my throat, as new kind of terror overcome me.

"Timothy,no! Run a..."is all I manage to say before my consciousness fails me.

*End of Anti-Cosmo's POV*

-Minutes earlier-

Timmy's POV

I run to try and help him. When I catch up with them Papa was lying hurt on the ground. The three buff looking fairies standing over smiling at his pain. But,how could this be. Fairies were good,weren't they? They didn't do this kind of stuff,right?

"Wrong light me." NegaMe thinks to me."Just think how Jorgan acts. And from the looks of those thugs,their cut from the same cloth."

I nod. I know he's right. But still. I thought that was just because Jorgan himself was a ass. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear him scream again. I watch in horror As the frightening sight were laughing. One of them even kicks them when tries he to stand. They blast him three more times. He screams with each painful shot.

I feel myself tremble in both fear and anger. I feel the same emotions radiate from Terry.

"Those heartless bastards." We think in unison. I hear them demand to know the whereabouts of his wife and child.

"I'd rather Die," He shouts at the fairies.

I see them smile and raise there wands.

"Oh gods, they really plan to kill him." Me and Terry gasp in unison, as we dash towards them.

I pull Terry into me. I didn't want them to see wands glow.

"No! Don't hurt him you jerks!" I blurt out without thinking.

They pause and turn towards their heads me. I don't stop till I'm between them and papa. I steal my nerves and face them head on.

"Get out the way runt." One of them growls.

"Not a chance dork." I yell putting my arms up defiantly. "If you want to hurt him,You'll have to go trough me."

"Timothy."I hear papa's voice call from behind me.

"No! Run a..."his voice trails off.

I kneel at his side.

"Why are your doing this!?" I shout.

"That freak got what he deserved." one says."It should have stayed were it belonged."

Rage fills my being.

"He is not a it." I scream. The darkness with in me taking new form. "He is a person. And more importantly."

I grab papa's Wand.

"He's MY father."I scream.

I blast the brutes.I look shocked at the knocked out fairies.

"Did I do that?"I gasp.

"Light me?" How did you do that?" NegaMe asks.

"I. . I don't know." I reply.

"Bravo Timothy." We hear Papa say. I turn to him. He was looking up weakly at me.

"I take out my wand "I wish they had no memory of me or hurting papa, only that he escaped them somehow.

I hear a poof and know my wish was carried out.

I wish me and papa was back in my room. With a poof we're back at my house. I'm glade to see he got poofed on to my bed. Papa look at me with a smile.

"so will you be calling father now?"HE asks. "or dad, I know how about papa."

I laugh and wish up a first aid kit. Terry comes out on me and kneels next to him.

"Let's get you patched up first." I tell him.

I examine him ,his left arm is broken, so if his right wing. He also has a few cracked ribs.

"I'm so glade I wished for basic medical training." I comment.

"Me too." Terry agrees.

"That makes it unanimous," papa says. "err. . why did you wish for that?"

"I'll tell you later." I reply, as papa begins to pass out.

"I'll hold you to that." Papa almost whispers

*End of Timmy's POV

*At Wish Fixers*

*Sanderson's POV*

I sit in dad's office. He's giving a dictation, but I'm barely listening. My thought are on the event's that took place a few month earlier. Event's that changed the way I thought of a certain bucktoothed child.

*Flash back to months earlier.*

I stare up into Turner's eye's. Tears flow freely from them.

"I'll have more wishes, But if I lost you...I...I."

You'd what Turner? What do I mean to you?

"It'll kill 't understand."Timmy sobs "My world would just end., My heart would . . Stop.""

*End Flash back.*

Your right Turner I don't understand, at would you care if I died? Why do I even matter to you at all? You should want me the hell I can't stop thinking about you? Why my heart keep pinging so fast when I do?

"Cute hearts." I hear a voice over my shoulder.

I feel a hand touch it. I reach up in kind and touch that hand.

"thanks."I mutter.

Then reality hits me. My heart stop pinging as I see HP peering down at the paper in my hand. Then it register that he said something about hearts. I look down at the note pad to see I've drawn hearts all over the page, I've also had written T&S forever, in various places. What the Hell? when did I turn into a love sick teenage GIRL?!

I feel a blush burn my cheeks as I turn back to HP.

"Sir,I'm so so sorry." I stammer, not sure what to say, or how I can even explain . . this.

HP just laughs. I stare at him like he lost his mind.

"Sanderson's got a girlfriend." He mocks me still laughing.

"If only you knew." I think dryly to myself.

Out of nowhere a picture of Turner in a dress flashes in my mind. Damn, he looked cute. I suppress another blush and will the thought away. Great,I'm dreaming of the kid in drag now. HP finally stops laughing and looks directly at me. I squirm, I know what he's gonna ask.

"So?" He begins,here it comes.

"Who's T?" I feel my blush deepen.

"Um,you don't know..her." I stammer out.

"I don't, do I?" He ask, giving me a knowing look.

My heart start pinging like crazy.

" ?" I squeak out.

"Oh,ok."HP says simply ruffling my hair

. He floats beck to his desk and take his seat. I stare at him blankly.

"Why Sanderson,you look flushed." He says to me still smiling.

Still with that knowing smile. I say nothing.

"Why don't we take a break, you can get a drink and regroup."HP offers

I float up from the chair

"Yes Sir,thank you sir." I mutter.

I turn and bolt from the room. In my haste I hear HP laughing.

I rush into the nearest break room. I get a cup a water and downs it like I was dying of thirst. My mind, like my heart, was racing. I lean back against the counter. How much did he know? Did he figure out who T was? When did I draw those DAMN hearts? I hear the sound of someone entering the room. I look up to see one of the cubicle boys. I look around and notice I had rushed into their lunch area. He looks at me nervously as if he wanted to say something, but as not sure if he should.

"Go ahead and speak." I tell him deactivating the non speech function on his collar.

I hated that function. It was one of HP's new stupid he'd make it is beyond me.

*End of Sanderson's POV.*

*Thompson's POV"

I wait a beat before speaking.

"Sir?" I begin still feeling unsure."Are you ok?"

Sanderson Looks at me puzzle.

"Yes,I'm fine."He answers calmly "Why do you ask?"

I shift nervously

"Well, Higher level pixies don't usually come in here, let a alone stand around in here."

I explains earning a nod from Him.

"Also, the cup in your hand looks like it's cursing it's life right now." I add.

Sanderson look down at the paper cup,now crushed in his hand,then back at me. I shift nervously.

"Why did I have to me such a smart ass." I think to myself"This is why we're not aloud to speak freely."

To my surprise, Sanderson only laughs at the comment.

"I suppose it is."He laughs tossing the cup in the trash. Sanderson floats over and stops just behind me.

"What's your name kid?" he ask,

I turn to him shocked. No high rank pixie ever asked a cubicle pixie their name. They just say you or boy and point to the desired pixie.

I can't believe my ears. Did he really ask my name?

"I..it's Thompson sir." I reply

He shakes his head. My heart pings nervously. Did I do something wrong.

"No no."he corrects me. "What's your full name?"

"Did he?What?" I panic in my head.

"My name sir?"I ask somehow sounding calm.

He nods

"It's Eugene Thompson." I tell him,feeling strange saying it to him.

He nod's and smile

"I'll remember that."he informs me. "And you."

He turn a starts out the door, but stops just sort of it.

"Thanks for the laugh Thompson." He calls back to me.

I can't see his face But I have a feeling he's smiling.

"I really needed it." He adds before leaving the room.

I'm left staring blankly in his wake unsure of what to think, or even to feel, about what just happened.

*End of Thompson's POV*

*That night at the Turner residence.*

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up in pain. With great effort I manage to sit and look around the room. I'm honestly shocked at the sight.

"I'm in Timothy's bedroom." I think stunned.

But how did he manage to get me away from those brute fairies? How did he convince Wanda not to turn me in to importantly where was the boy? I feel the bed move and look next to me. There I see the lad,sleeping soundly. I can't help but smile down at it hits me. The memory of him protecting me. Saving me. HE had a emergency wand. So I guess Cosmo and Wanda wasn't here. I stroke my sons hair. My dear ,Young Timothy Issmade, you never ceases to amaze me. He manages to stop only mine,put the pixies evil schemes. I've lost count of times I've heard of him losing and reclaiming his fairies something no other god child have done.

I know how dearly you love them,Another unheard of thing in a god child. You even defeated the darkness, Another thing, once thought impossible,made possible by you. I look at my bandages.

"He even manage to dress my wounds." I think to myself.

I reach over with my good arm and stroke NegaTimothy's hair. You even found it in you heart to love your darkness.

"I wonder if you know how amazing you are,Timothy " I whisper to him still smiling with pride.

I lean back in the bed. The house seemed quite. Too quite. It was unnerving. But surely his human parents were home. Cosmo never would have left Wanda, she would have mauled Jorgan to death before she leave him to fend for himself. I let out a soft sigh. Maybe she wouldn't have turned me in. Maybe he had the wand because they were running errands today and he was off playing . Surely that was 't it. Then it dawns on me. It was time for the god parent sent me an Email about they had to be here. But wasn't Timothy and his human kin to go on Holiday?Timothy invited my family to come along. Cosmo told me abut it, and asked me to watch over the lad. But since Jorgan had beefed up security. I had to tell him I wouldn't be joining him for the first week. So why is he here. Are they to leave tomorrow? Unbearable fatigue comes crushing down on me. I lay back down ,never taking my eye off Timothy. Something was wrong. I don't know what but I can feel it. I move a few strands of hair from his eyes. I freeze when he reaches up and grabs my hand. I wait for him to open his eyes,he doesn't,instead he does the last thing I expect

"Papa,please be okay." He whispers in his sleep,giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I lean forward a kiss his forehead.

"I shall be fine,son." I whisper back. "Thanks to you."

I lean back and think of my other son.

"I hope he and his mother is okay." I think to myself concerned. I sigh sadly. "There nothing I can do tonight."

I look back to Timothy and smile. His hand was still in mine.

"I might as well enjoy this moment" I chuckle allowing sleep to take me. "Who knows if or When it'll happen again"

There I fall asleep, Timothy's hand mine,Feeling happier then I have in a seemingly long time.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Fairyworld

Cosmo's POV

I listen to Jorgan drone on about how we should keep our god kids way from pixies. Wanda was next to me taking notes. She looked as bored as I was.I take a sip of my Juice. If they were going to make me sit through this crap, they could have at least served up some booze. Oh wait such a naughty thing was forbidden. Can't have drunken fairies around the kiddies. I guess that one does have merit. Some get that enough from their loser human parent, they didn't need it from they fairies they depended on for stability. I mean a fast moving car was one thing. a speeding rocket was a waaay bigger owie, of the fatal kind.

" Cosmo." Jorgan calls to me.

"What?" I reply

"What do you is a pixie appeared before you and your god child?"

"I'd ask him what he wanted."I reply looking at my juice.

"Let's say her wanted to spend some alone time with your god child."Jorgan says."What will you tell the pixie?"

" Pixie nothing." I remark." A stranger of any race asking for sudden alone time with my god child is creepy."

"Isn't it?" Wanda agrees.

" Okay, I see your point." Jorgan agree." Even if he was another fairy, I'd look at him funny."

Everyone in the room nods in agreement as well.

"Okay, say the pixie wants to hang out with the two of you." Jorgan says."And Wanda's taken Proof in for a check up, what do you do?

All eyes are on me.

"Wanda begins to speak.

"Wanda don't help him." Jorgan says.

"I'd ask what he wanted to do," I reply

"Wrong you tell him to go away before he bores you god child to death." Jorgan shouts.

"That sounds rude." I remark.

"It's a pixie, they don't have feeling."Jorgan says."Weren't you listening?"

"No, not really." I reply. "Why, was I supposed to?"

Jorgan looks at me like he wants to hit me with the table. Wait why are they two of him. I sway in my seat.

"Cosmo? " Jorgan call to me.

"Cosmo what wrong?" Wanda shouts panicked.

"I. . I'm. . .so dizzy."I stammer.

"Someone call a doctor." Jorgan shouts.

Wanda catches me as I fall.

"Cosmo!" She scream as consciousness is pulled away from me.

I look around. I was in some strange place. A pixie appears before me.

"Hello little fairy." The pixie calls.

"Hello little pixie." I reply.

I was sent here by the czar." The pixie says." HP asked him to send someone to fetch the map."

I stiffen at his words. I knew dad was acting off. But there was no way in hell he'd trust brother with that kind of intel.I reach into my pocket and Summon a dagger to my hand.I pull it out and aim it at him.

"Who are you and How do you know about the map?" I growl

"I told you" The Pixie begins

"Bullshit!" I shout cutting him off. "He wouldn't tell the czar the color of my draws, let alone anything about the map."

I throw the knife at him. The pixie smugly hold up a hand a tries to repel it. To his shock It sails through his hand. The "pixie" , or should I say angel screams and fall to his knees. I walk to him and kick him in the face.

" I'll ask again." I growl."Who are you and how do you know about the map?"

"How did you know to use a angelico dagger"?" The Angel stammer.

"I have my ways." I reply kicking him in the stomach." Now Answer the question."

" I am Jeremiah." Jeremiah says. " I was sent by god to retrieve it."

" "Why?" I ask

" The gems must be destroyed." Jeremiah says " If the veil opens. All out war will break out. The harmony you fought so hard to build will be lost."

"Really?" I ask "You promise?"

I'm blasted backwards. I somehow land on my feet.

" Your tainted." He growls , glaring at me." DO you care nothing for what's right anymore?"

" Nah, not at all." I laugh." That shits for good little fairies."

I summon a angelico sword to my hand.

"And I'm no good little fairy."I add

The angel stand and glares at me.

This isn't over Cosmoses." Jeremiah says." I'll ether destroy the Gems or the chosen."

With a flash I wake in a hospital bed.

Wanchan was sobbing at me side.

"Wanda,My darling please don't cry."I tell her."I'm okay."

Wanda looks at me shocked before diving into my arms.

"Cosmo your alive." She sobs." I'm so happy."

"Yeah, I'm alive."I Reply."And Deeply confused."

*End Cosmo's POV*

HP's POV

I stared across the log table. Dinner time used to be so noisy. Now it was silent. Deathly silent.I look down at my food. It had long grown it remains untouched. My appetite was waining.I was too lonely to eat. I float up and head to my room. I never realized my house was so big,till halls seem bitterly cold.I flop on my bed but sleep won't come. A dull ache fill my being. I can feel my heart breaking. The pain was I dying. A broken heart is fatal for a pixie. Was this going to be my end. Dying alone and unloved? I Struggle just to sit up in the bed.

HP: Hello Hello

Anybody out there?

Cause I don't hear a sound.

Alone,Alone.

I don't really know where the

World is, But I miss it now.

After all I've done. After how I've treated them,. Do I even deserve to live. I've abused my Little darling. I hurt my cubies. And ruled over my people like a monster. I've brought nothing but pain to satisfy my own ego. What kind of father, what kind of king, no,. . What kind of MAN does that. I'll tell you what kind. That kind thats unfit to live . That's what 's also not the kind of man I never wanted to be. Or thought I could become.

HP: I'm out on the ledge and I'm

screaming my name like a fool

at the top of my lungs

I almost fall forward as the pain overwhelms me. I let out a soundless sob. Pain I brought on myself.

"Our world is in shambles. Everyone may smile in your face." I long forgotten voice growls." But deep inside they hate you. Like your children have come to hate you."

No blade can cut me as deeply as those words have.

"No, your wrong."I sob." It's not like 'll be okay."

"Will it." The voice mocks.

HP:Sometimes when I close my eyes,

I pretend I'm alright,But it's never enough

Cause my echo

Shadow HP:echo Is the only voice coming back.

Shadow

HP: Shadow, is t

he only Friend that I have.

"I can't give up" I mutter."I'm, a lot of thing. But I'm no quitter."

"Your no father ether." The voice mocks.

anymore." I reply "But I want to be again. I want to be a daddy again. A husband again. I want to be .

"You here that babehs!"I shout. " I want to be your daddy again!"

Shadow HP:Listen

HP Listen

I Would take a whisper if that's

all you had to give.

Shadow HP: But it Isn't

HP: Isn't?

I point to my darker side of my self I haven't faced in years. Not since . . .They lit my world.

HP: You could come and save me,

and try to chase it crazy

Right out of my head.

"Come and save you?" My darker half mocks. "No one gives a shit about you. Not now. Not EVER."

"Shut up, my family loves me damn it." I shout.

"Then where are they?" My darker self mocks. "They're home, hating you."

I turn from him. I knew he was wrong . It just can't be true. It just can't. But then again, they did wonder so very far away.

"Poor me."My darker self mocks.

Shadow HP:

I'm out on the edge and I'm

Screaming my name like a fool

At the top of my lungs.

HP:Some time when I close my eyes.

I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo

Dark HP:Echo, Is the only voice coming back

Shadow

HP:Shadow

I the only Friend that I have!

"And even I hate you." My darker self growls."You drove my darlings away. Your fucking useless."

"I'm not useless!" I shout.

"Lay down."DarkerMe says "Let misery consume you to death."

No." I sniffle.

"Ride the magic world of you curse." My darkerself says." I'm sick of living."

"NO. I don't want to give up."I shout." I don't want to die when I have so much to make right."

"Hp."My Darker self says.

"No!' I SHOUT.

"BUT." NegaMe begins.

"No." I Scream."Can any of My babehs here me!"

HP: I don't wanna be down, and I

Just want to feel alive and get

to see your face again.

Shadow HP. I don't Want to be down, and I

Just want to feel alive and get

To see your face again.

Once again.

Just my echo

HP:My Shadow.

Your my only friend.

HP &Shadow HP.:I'm out on the edge and I'm

Screaming my name like a fool

At the top of my lungs.

Some time when I close my eyes.

I pretend I'm alright,

But it's never enough.

Cause my echo

Shadow HP:Echo,

Oh, my Shadow

HP:Shadow

I Fall weakly to my knees. Tears overwhelming me again.I could feel frost creeping over my wings. These house was too cold. My life was too cold. I want them back so badly it hurts. I need my babehs back.

HP:Mmmmm *sigh*

Hello, Hello

Anybody out there?

I jump why the phone rings suddenly. I stand a pick it up

"Hello, HP speaking." I parrot out.

"Hello?" A shy voice comes on the line.

"Cosmo?" I gasp.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Cosmo says."I'm not sure why I called. But I was . . .I. . I just need to say. . "

"Yes?" I urge him on.

"I miss you Papa."Cosmo says

"I miss you too star prince." I reply

"I want to be a family again" Wanda says. "I miss you so much right now."

" Don't worry, Daddy will out every thing right."I tell him.

"You will." Cosmo asks.

"I don't know, but I will ."I tell him." I promise."

"Pixie papa promise?" Cosmo asks

"Perfect Pixie papa promise." I vow.

"Thanks Papa,I knew I could count on you.." Cosmo chirps. "Good night."

"Night star prince." I tell her.

Cosmo hangs up and so do I. I lay in bed and close my eyes. As sleep creeps over me, I notice the room wasn't so cold anymore.

"Silly old fool." I hear Anthony mutter. "You'll frost you wings if you sleep without a blanket. It's barley spring ."

I feel my son kiss me on the forehead.I look up at him weakly.

"And quite skipping meal."Anthony huffs.'That blubber will only last you so long."

I just nod.

Anthony smile and stand. He places my glasses on the nightstand and leave.

"Mah babehs still love me." I think to myself. "Even the ones that's wandered far."

One day I'll bring them home. I'll start soon.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep."

*End HP's POV*

*The Song is Echo. By Jason Walker*


	6. CH6: Hard truths

Truths and Promises

Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I wake up feeling considerably less pain. I'm pleased that my body has begun it's healing process. I look to the fish bowl and see it's empty. I grimace at the sight. NegaTimothy was asleep at my side. He snuggles closer to me as he slumbers on. I stoke his hair and wonder where my other Timothy has gone off to.

"They must be up with Timothy."I rationalize "They were just sleeping last night, that's why it was so quiet. That had to be it."

I shift over to the other night stand to retrieve my monocle that was lying on a stack of book.

"Why couldn't he put it closer to me." I mutter as I put on.

The book it was lying on catches my eye. First of all it was oddly thin, second the cover was completely blank.

I decide to indulge my curiosity and pick up the book. Underneath it was book,this one was marked Timmy's sketch pad. I pick it up as well. I set the first book to my side . I'd love to see what Timothy would draw.I open the book and promptly close it.

"Oh, my." I think to myself. "He can certainly. . Um. . Draw well."

I crack open the book. He has a good understanding of pixie anatomy. The images the book held , while well drawn , was out right hentai. Then I see it. When I do,I close the book again.

"How the hell he can draw me naked so accurately." I wonder." I can't believe he drew him and I. . .in the throws of passion."

I place the book back on the night stand. I wonder if that means he fancies me?

I smile as I think of all the fun games I could teach my pretty son. I'll teach him all the games father taught me as a lad. The kind only darklings teach their children.

I open the first book , immediately I know what it is.

"This is a wish journal for a training wand" I think to myself a little surprised.

I was hoping I had the date sadly, It made sense. I read through the journal, what I find is both surprising and unsettling.

First of all I'm shocked to learn that it was Timothy who had wished me and my family out of prison. Also that he had only wished up my bandages,which meant he had wrapped them himself.

"I'm glade I wish for basic medical training." He had said.

But he never told me why he had need of such a thing. I can't fathom why he learned how to. Then again as much trouble he gets into. It may be a bit of wisdom on his part. Second,I'm deeply disturbed that the boy has not wished for any thing to eat in two days. I prey he's at least capable of preparing simple dishes. But,I might be reading to much into he parent were there. Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't leave him other wise...Right? They may seem spazzy, but they were dedicated godparents. And they both were fiercely protective of the boy. I'm most bothered by the wish he made the night he wished me free. He had wished to die."

Thankfully the wish was rejected.A sick feeling gather in the pit of my stomach.I pray that the boy merely miss spoke. I set the book to my side. I needed to think. Listen as well. I note the the house was still oddly silent. I don't like it, it worries me.

"Ah,your awake."

The sound of Timothy's voice pulls me from my thoughts,he sounded happy enough. I look up to see him coming in carrying a sits up and yawns.

"Sleep well?' I ask."

NegaTimothy nods and leans on me.

"Terry,don't do that." Timothy huff." That arms still broken."

"Terry?" I echo in my Mind.

"But light me, he's so comfy." Terrence? Whines."It's no going to fall off from me leaning on it."

Timothy rolls his eyes.

"May be not." Timothy scolds."But the pressure of you leaning on him might hurt."

Terrence lifts of me.

" Gosh your right." He gasps."Sorry father."

"It's alright." I tell him"So you've taken the name Terrence eh?"

Terrence nods as Timothy sits the tray on my lap. I'm relieved to see beacon and eggs. It was messy,but it looked edible. so the boy can cook,somewhat. I give him a grateful smile. He smiles in return and pulls up a chair.

"I like the name well enough." Terrence adds." But I still like fang more."

"Fang?" I echo." I bet you fancy milk bones and a good chew toy as well"

"Not you too." Terrence whines." It's a bikers name. Like spike or Duke."

"Still sound like dog names to me" Timothy remarks.

I chuckle at the comment.

" Be nice Timothy." I remark

"Thank you father."Terrence says."

"Then he'll tell you the bush family secret" I add.

"Father."Terrance huffs swatting me with the pillow.

"Timothy laughs.

"What? I'm on your side." I laugh as well.

"So it's just you and parents for spring break." I ask taking a bite of the eggs.

They weren't as bad as they was the bacon.

Timothy's smile fades.

"Their not here." He says with a sad look in he eyes.

I'm taken aback.

"They left your with a babysitter?" I asked in disgust.

he eye saddens more as he turns away from me.

"Oh,Lizzy. He eyes have the same look about them your did when we met."I can't help thinking to myself. "But,why?"

I don't wait long for my answer.

"They didn't leave me with a babysitter." He says as tear gather in his eyes. "They just forgot to take me along."

I could only stare at the child,both unbelievably shock and deeply ? How could anyone forget there own child? Especially one as vibrant and charming as my Timothy?.I feel Terrence grip my sleeve.

It's clear in timothy's eyes, how true those words were. Terrence, are you in pain as well?

"H..how long was this." I manage to ask.

"If you mean how long they've been gone" Timothy states, his voice now devoid of emotions. "It's been three days."

I feel physically sick as I think to he's death wish. Had he really miss spoke? Me heart race,as my mind began to panic. Come to think of it, why was he cutting himself in the woods yesterday?

"Had he gone there to..Oh dear gods NO!." I thought to myself. I

studied the boy for a moment. He whole demeanor radiated sorrow. His eye were suffocating pits a despair. I look down at Terrence. He was suddenly so head starts spinning. What has happened to the vibrant boy I knew and loved?The happy children that was just joking with me.

"Are you going to be ok?" Timothy's sudden question brings back to reality and thankfully my senses.

"What?" I ask trying to calm down.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks again,gesturing to my wounds.

I some how have forgotten about them.

"Oh,that." I state matter of factually. "I'll be fine Timothy. "My broken bones will take another day to heal completely though."

Timothy smiles weakly.

"That's good" He sighs out sounding relieved.

I have to admit it felt odd to have him fret over me.

"Timothy" I begin.

His shifts nervously. He knows what I'm going to ask.

"Dear boy, Have you two been alone this whole time?"I ask

Timothy look at me.

*End Of AntiCosmo's POV.*

Timmy's POV

I stiffen at the question. I knew it was coming,But that didn't stop my body from tensing up. I look at papa.

" Yeah, we have." I reply.

He nods slowly. The tears I've been holding back threatened to overwhelm me.

"Timothy, why didn't you wish for Cosmo and he's family back." Papa pries gently.

"The god parent conference is mandatory. "I explain. "They.. they wouldn't have been able to stay with to mention they would be worrying the whole time they're away."

So instead you wish me and my family free?"papa asked cautiously.

I nod. Papa paused before continuing.

"Hoping We'd cause enough trouble that's you'd be sent in to save the day, and got to be with Cosmo and Wanda for spring break,yes?"Papa asks

I look at him shocked.

"No not at all." Terry says."We were hoping you'd stay and keep us company."

Papa eyes turn really serious.

"Why did you boys wish yourselves dead? He asks

I look at him shocked. Terry retreats into me and hides.

"Um. .um." I stammer

I look to my night stand.

"Looking for this? Papa calls.

He was holding my wand gives way to horror as I look at the book in his hand.

I look away. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. Terry was trembling, sobbing inside of me.I try to answer but the words won't come

"Because. .I want to die." I wanted to tell him. "It hurts so much just to breath. I want. .We wanted to die. To escape this horrible pain. TO be free of the madding darkness that's consuming us. Eating us alive."

But those words don't come out. It took everything in me just not to cry.

"Timothy look at me." papa calls.

I look at him."why were you cutting yourself in the forest yesterday."Papa asks

We both panic.

"There's the phone." We spit out.

"I don't hear anything." Papa huff, clearly annoyed.

The fates decides to throw us a bone. And the phone actually ring.

"See phone." I tell him and dart out the room.

I let out a heavy sigh as I rushed down the stairs. I hoped papa wasn't too mad, but right now I was all to happy not to have to answer that question.

"Oh man,what are we going to tell him?" Terry's Voice echoed in my mind.

"I don't know." I think back. "Well think of something."

I take a deep breath and answered the phone.

"hello" said a voice on the line.

" Mom? Is that you?" I asked, somehow happy to hear her voice.

"Oh did leave you behind."I heard her sigh.

"No kidding,ya think." I snap."

"Don't take that tone with me." Mom snaps back."Put Vicky on the phone."

" Vicky's not hear."I tell her a little shocked.

Vicky had gone to Europe on a class trip. She knew this. Vicky told her."

"Oh well,when she gets back thank her for watching you over the break." She continued like Vicky had gone to the store.

"Mom,She's not here .She's in Europe. She left four days ago."I tried reminding her.

"Oh,and tell her we'll pay her extra for the inconvenience.

"She wasn't listening. Why wasn't she listening to me."

I was home,alone as far as she knows. Didn't that matter to her.

I fall to my knees shaking.

"Mom! will you listen to 's not here."I scream to her,Unable to hide the panic in my voice. "I'm alone. I need you and dad to come back."

There's silence on the other end. Did I get through to her.

"Ok,I'll give your father your love."She says

Oh,gods they weren't coming. I was home alone,and they didn't care.I really was nothing to them. No,it can't be true. Please no,This couldn't be happening.

"This CAN"T be happening." I hear Terry's deviated voice echo in the back of my mind.

"Mommy,Please come home I'm...Scared." We beg her in unison.

Unstoppable tears raining down onto our lap

"Tell Vicky I called." She says as if I wasn't crying on the phone.

"Mommy Please." we cry out."Don't I matter to You?"

"No." Mom says "not at all."

"M. . M . .Mommy." I stammers

"Bye Timmy." Mom says

"Mommy Wait!" I shout.

The line goes dead.

"Mommy!" I sob out to no one "Mommy,don't leave me."

Terry remains silent

*end Timmy's POV *

*Somewhere in Cancun*

hangs up the phone, ignoring her child's pleas for her to return

"Now he wants to call me mommy."She thinks darkly to herself.." How I hate that word."

"Finished already Theresa?" A voice came from behind her.

She smiled and turned to face her husband.

"All done, Todd sweety."She chirped to him smiling.

"Well?" He asked expectingly holding out a drink to her.

"It's like I told you honey."She replies taking the drink.

"We left him with Vicky.." She lied taking a sip."

Todd sighed in relief.

"And here I thought we forgot the boy like a couple of jidiotes." He laughs before taking a sip of his own drink.

"oh honey."Theresa Laughed ""you know I'd never "accidentally" forget our son."

She takes his hand and leads him towards the spa.

"Finally,I have you all to myself." she thinks to herself. "With-OUT that little bastard getting in the like my dream."

*Back at the turn residence.

*Terry's POV*

I wipe the tear from my eyes and stand. Crying was pointless. It was clears the bitch doesn't love him. Maybe she never did.

"NegaMe don't say that." Timmy sobs appearing at my side.

"She doesn't love us." I tell him. "Nether of them do."

"It's not true." Timmy cries.

"Timmy let it go." I tell him. "It'll be okay."

Timmy looks down.

"Aren't you tried of this pain?" I ask."This dull ache eating away at you.I know I am."

"Easy for you to say." Timmy says.'My fairies will leave me, we both know it, You have AntiCosmo and his family .I want parents too."

"We both have AntiCosmo." I point out. "He actually wants us."

"I'm scared."Timmy says. "What if they leave me too."

"You'll always have me." I remark.

"You Promise?" Timmy shouts.

"Your my family Timothy."I tell him "I could never be happy without you in my life.I'll alway be by your side."

"Thanks DarkMe."Timmy sniffles hugging me

"My pleasure LightMe."I reply

"End Terry's POV

Timmy's POV

We walk to the couch.I wonder, what do we do know? Will I think back on my life. My broken childhood. Filled with pain, loneliness. Then it hit's me ,I'll be a teenager in a year and some months Shortly after that ,I'll be a adult.

"Light me are you okay?" NegaMe asks."You look pale."

Timmy: Oh no where did all the years go.

And was it really worth all this?

LightMe?" Terry gasp.

I stand and walk to the end table. I pick up the picture on it. It showed me and the turner's together. We almost seem like a real family.

Worth what?' Terry asks

Timmy:Heartache that was handed to me.

Holding on just don't make sense.

"I'm not sure I understand.' Terry remarks.

"This is no longer our home Terry." I reply."All it is , is a empty house. They left us. Like they didn't even have a kid. "

I turn to face could see the pain in my eyes.

"Because in their mind they don't." I add. "Not anymore."

The one they loved died long ago.' Terry remarks

I nod.

Timmy: But the hardest part of letting go

Is trying to find a way to let you know.

Terry stand and comes over to me. He wraps his arms around me and gazes at the picture in my hand.

Timmy: SO we'll just cry, cry on each other's shoulder

Cry until it's over

Can't it just be over.

Terry: And we'll just cry, cry

Cry until it's all gone.

Been holding on for too long.

Time for us to move on.

Timmy: I'm tired of trying to find a reason why

Terry." So let's just cry.

I pull back and start to the kitchen. Terry follows behind me.

"What are you doing." Terry asks

"I figured out ,what to tell Papa." I tell him.

"What?"Terry asks

I pick up the note from the table and turn to him

"Where going to him the whole truth."I reply

"What why?' Terry asks

"Because I need to get it off my chest. I reply.

"LightMe." Terry gasp.

Timmy: I've been thinking about my life

And

How much time I wasted.

I walk over to Terry and look him in the ruby eyes peered back at me with concern. I knew he could see the pain in mine.

Timmy:I'm ready to put it all behind

Let it all be yesterday.

I touch Terry's lovely face.

Timmy:But the hardest part of letting go

Is trying to find a way to let you know.

Terry pulls me into his arms. I hug him back, weakly clutching the paper in my hand. Never in my life have I felt so weak. So tired.

Terry:SO we'll just cry, cry on each other's shoulder

Cry until it's over

Timmy: Can't it just be over.

Terry: And we'll just cry, cry

Cary until it's all gone.

Been holding on for too long.

Time for us to move on.

Something in me give Pain,The sorrow come flooding out in my tears. And for the life of me I can't stop.

Timmy: I'm tired of trying to find a reason why

Terry." So let's just cry.

My legs give. I fall weakly into Terry. Terry stumbles back, but doesn't fall.

Timmy:Let's Just cry

Terry lowers me to the floor and pulls me into his long time we just held each other and sobbed out our pain.

Terry:SO we'll just cry, cry on each other's shoulder

Cry until it's over

Timmy: Can't it just be over.

Terry: And we'll just cry, cry

Cry until it's all gone.

Timmy: Been holding on for too long.

Time for us to move on.

The pain was unreal. It seemed to be with out end. It only got worst. I knew why. Our pain was multiplying the pain for the other. Turning it into a sick and endless pit of ,the only thing we knew to do was cling tighter to the other . . And cry.

Timmy:And we'll just cry, cry on each other's shoulder

Cry until it's over

Terry: Can't it just be over.

And we'll just cry, cry

Cry until it's all gone.

Timmy: Been holding on for too long.

Time for us to move on.

Suddenly arms wrap around us both, pulling us closer. I look up to see papa looking at us worried.

"My ever is the matter?'He asks. " Why are you sobbing on the cold floor?"

Terry and I dive into his arms. Desperate for his warmth, his kindness. . His love.

Timmy: I'm tired of trying to find a reason why.

Terry:I'm tired of trying to find a reason why

Timmy:I'm tired of trying to find a reason why,

So let's just cry.

End Timmy's POV

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I look down at the two boys. They have cried them selves to sleep. I foop away the tray and ease out the bed. I gently tuck them in. The two snuggle close. It reminded me of me and Cosmo at their age. I head out the room. I wanted to look around. I needed to look around. It was a modest human dwelling. Two bedrooms. modest living room. I scan the living room. Who am I kidding. This place is a tacky dump. I jump when I here a noise in the kitchen. Cautiously I tip toe to the door. I'm surprised to see Thomas standing in the kitchen.

"Clarice called me." He calls back to me." She wanted me to find you."

I nod as I enter. I notice he was reading something.

"Havoc has you seen this."Thomas ask. I look at him.

"Err.. . No.I haven't ha a chance to look at it. ?" I reply " Timothy was holding it. I set aside while I saw to ?"

Thomas hold out the paper.

"Take a gander" HE says.

I go to retrieve it,but freeze when I'm close to it. Never before have one sheet of paper filled me with such dread. I take note of the dried water marks the seemed to cover it. It looks like someone sprinkle water over it...OR rather was crying on it. The sense of dread that had come over me,was steal precious air from me. I think back to the question I ask Timothy. I have a feeling those weren't tears of joy. With trembling hand,I take the paper. I had no reason to hesitate so. I might be a shopping list. My head almost laughed mockingly at my hearts foolish when I see Thomas's pained expression. Was the those tears? No doubt about it, my dear pixie have be driven to tears. I swallow hard and, begin the ominous task off reading the letter. What I read fills me with more pain then anything I have ever known to date.

Dear person who find this

Please follow this note to the letter.

To "mom" and "dad" Leave this note by my fish 't concern your self with why. Though I doubt you will. Just know that I'm dead, and yes it's your fault. So go have your party to celebrate you new found freedom. And leave the rest of this letter to the fishes.

To Cosmo and Wanda

I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy. Please ,don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done. I was broken when you found me. I love you both soo much.I hope your next god child treats you better and doesn't fail you like I have. Please,I know I have no right to ask,but don't let Poof forget me.

Please give this letter to AntiCosmo. this next part for him.

Please read this to Anti-Wanda,And, if you feel he can handle it Foop.

I don't know how you guys take the news of my it hurts you, then I'm know that I wish I could have been closer to you. I hope you don't think to badly of me. I'm sorry I was so weak. I just want you to know I AntiWanda I was proud when she called herself my momma at the courthouse. And I'm so deeply sorry if I made her cry.

Anti-Cosmo, please give this note to Sanderson

HP please stop reading and give this note to Sanderson.

I might have laughed at that bit,if my heart wasn't bleeding in my chest.

Please forgive Sanderson. I miss you so badly. My heart break that I can't see you. But I could never find a excuse to even enter Pixie world,let alone seek you biggest regret is that I never asked you name, your full name, and that I never told you I love you.

Forgive me, my good-bye.

I slammed the note the table. I didn't want to believe it.I lean on the table as I struggle just to breath. But each breath was like molten acid burning my throat and gods, I didn't want to believe it. Even now with th suicide note in my hand. I still can't believe. How the hell did he get pushed to that point in a mere three days. In just three damn days. How? How can a boy go from being a happy vibrant child, to wish for the peace of the grave?

"Dearest AntiWanda,What has happened to our child?" I think to myself closing my eye,trying in vain to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed from them.

"HE. .he loves me?" Thomas says."He. . . .How."

Thomas spring to his feet.

"How can he love me?" Thomas mutters "I'm sick. I'm weird. I'm a freak."

"Thomas." I breath out .

"Havoc, I don't understand this, any of this." Thomas continues."Why would he want to die?"

"Maybe he didn't want to die alone." I reply. "Perhaps feared being abandoned." I turn

and look at the solemn Pixie.

"He parent did leave him alone to frolic somewhere with out him He knows Cosmo and Wanda will be ripped from him." I add." He's scared and more then a little out his wits."

I sit down. My legs felt weak. I felt weak.

"As for him loving you."I continue." Your more lovable thin you think you are Thomas."

I feel him come behind me. His hand traced my bandaged wing.

"Havoc, what the hell?" Thomas asks.

"I was beaten by brutes." I tell him."Timothy saved me yesterday."

I turn and look at him.

"Timothy even bandaged my wounds." I add "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah." Thomas replies. "

I look at him shocked.

"You can?' I gasp."

"He wished for basic medical training to take care of me in the woods." Thomas says." Looks like it came in handy again."

So that's why he wished for it. To take care of his sick beloved. How charming.

"Sanderson." Timothy chirps.

HE races over to the ,now shocked pixie."

"Hi Sanderson." Timothy chirps. "Looks like your all better. I'm so glad."

"Gr. . .Greetings Turner." Thomas replies.

"What brings you?" Timothy asks.

Thomas kneels down to Timothy.

"Timmy is you ever truly cared about me."Thomas says."Don't EVER try to harm yourself again."

Timothy looks at Thomas shocked. Then turn to me. I hold up his letter.

"He read it before me." I tell him.

Timothy turns back to Thomas.

"I. . I. . "HE stammers. Thomas pulls him into a tight embrace

. "Promise me damn it."Thomas demands."Please."

"I promise." Timothy replies."It won't happen again."

"My name is Thomas Edward Sanderson."Thomas says." I. .love you too Timmy."

I smile as tears gather in Timothy's eyes."

You. .do?" HE asks."\ Thomas nods.

"With all my pixie heart." Thomas replies.

Terrance comes and stands by me.

"I'm so glad he has his boyfriend."Terrence remarks hugging me.

"Me too." I agree ,patting my child on the head.

"Thomas watch the boys for me?" I ask. "I have to find AntiWanda and Foop."

"I can ping them here." Thomas offers.

"That would be wonderful. " I reply

With A ping they arrive. They both dash to me.

"Cozzie, what happen to you." AntiWanda gasp. "Are ya in pain babeh?"

"Who's he?' Foop ask pointing to a nervous Terrence.

" I'm not in pain." I reply." And this is NegaTimothy, AKA Terrence."

Hi babeh." AntiWanda chirps.

"Hi."Terence says, before fleeing to Timothy's side.

AntiWanda look at Timothy shocked.

Timothy walks up to Anti Wanda.

"Hi mama."Timothy says."Did you miss me?"

Tears fill my beloveds eyes.

"I missed ya bunches." She sobs hugging the boy" I missed you so much."

"Mother you should look at this." Foop says.

We turn to see him holding a letter .I bite back a swear as I snatch it from him.

"Foop" I begin.

"Shut up father."Foop snaps,floating to Timothy.

Then without ceremony he slaps Timothy across the face. Timothy looks at him shocked.

"Your sorry if you make mother cry? Don't let Poof forget you?"Foop shouts."What about ME dammit! DO you really think I'd be fine with your death?"

Foop looks at Terrence.

"And you, you didn't even bother to say goodbye." Foop adds." But why should you, When you was too good to even say hello!"

AntiWanda take the letter from me.

"SO this is what da hollerin's about." She remarks as she read the letter.

Timothy and Terrence begins inching out the kitchen.

"Timmeh ,Terreh front and center." AntiWanda snaps

The boys look at each other then me. AntiWanda slams the letter to the table.

" NOW DAMMIT!" She orders." Don't look at yo daddy, and get yo asses over here."

The boys jump and obey. They squirm under AntiWanda's now stern gaze.

"Why?"AntiWanda ask." Don't you babeh know how much yur loved?"

"It doesn't feel like anybody loves us most of the time."Timothy replies." So no,We don't."

*End OF AntiCosmo's POV,

AntiWanda's POV*

Timmeh's word hurt deep.

"Is dat why you were gonna kill ya self?" I ask.

The two boys nod. I let out a sigh.

"Come give mama a hug." I tell dem.

Day both race over and hug meh.l Good an tight too.

"I love you babehs." I tell dem. "I love ya a great daddy too. We don't ever want to lose you."

I look at Cozzie. He was holding a crying Foop.

"I know it may not seem like it." I tell dem." But Our love fur you ain't never gonna go away. Not ever."

Eddie sits at da table.

"We'll always be by yur side babeh." I add.

"I… Can't I stay with you?" Timmeh asks. "I don't want to stay with them any more."

"We want to live with you guy's." Terreh says. "Can't we live with you?"

I look at mah babehs, den at Cozzie.

He looked right shocked. So did Foop.

"Yes!" Foop shouts."You can stay in my room, and plot evil with me."

"Cozzie.I that possible?" I ask." Is dare a way dey can live wit us?"

"Um. .I. . I' don't know." Cozzie stammers."No other worldly child have ever asked for such a thing."

"I'll leave you to square that out"Eddie says standing." I have a meeting to get too."

"Okay, see ya." I call.

" Farewell"Foop says.

"Bye." Cozzie and Terry says.

"See ya Tommy."Timmy chirps."Have a good day at work. "

Dat pixie turn right red,before pinging off. I giggle. Timothy let's me be an goes over to foop.

"I. .couldn't bring myself to think about it. Making you cry."Timmeh says." I'd rather you forget me,then live with that pain. I'm sorry Foop."

Terreh goes over as well.

"Isn't better to not know someone?" Terreh says."Then suffer the pain of their lost?"

"No, it's not better."Foop says. "It's better better to forget them ether."

The two boys take Foop from Cozzie an hug him.

"We're sorry Foop." They say."Please don't cry."

I have ta admit. I never heard no one who wasn't a pixie or a antifairy ,ask one of us not to cry. Our pain was dare good luck charms after all. But den again. Mah boys were different. Like Star Cozzie And StarMe. I walk to da fridge and looks inside. It was bare.

"What have you boys been eating?" I ask."

Um. . Timmeh stammers "We . . um. . haven't."

Foop pops dem both fur meh."

"Have no one taught you dolts proper nutrition?" Foop huffs."

"Where did you get the bacon and eggs?" Cozzie asks.

"I wished for them." Timmeh replies.

"Why didn't you wish for yoself somethang? I ask"Or Terreh?"

"I don't eat."Terreh says." I never have."

I look at him. "Have you drank any blood?" I ask.

"Um. .no?" Terreh says."Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!" Cozzie and Foop" shouts.

"No wonder you barely here."Foop huffs.

"Want some of mine."Timmeh ask." It's shock full of sugar. . I think."

I laugh. Cozzie foop up some.

"Timothy I doubt you can spare any." Cozzie says giving Terreh the cup.

End AntiWanda's POV*


	7. CH7: Harsher Reality

NegaTimmy's POV

TImmy puffs up fresh ingredients. We offered to help, but she turned us down.

"Would you like me to help love,"Father offer.

Mother looks at his arm then him.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't he dat." Mother growls.

"Um. . I'll pretend I never said it." Father says.

" You youngin sit don an wait to get fed." Mother says.

"Dat go fur you boys too." She says to Father and Foop.

I look down at the cup of blood in my had. It was yummy.

Can I try some?" Timmy asks.

" Sure."I reply giving him the rest.

Timmy sips some.

"mmm." Timmy says."I didn't know blood tastes so good."

Father looks at him.

"Timothy did you drink that?" Father ask.

"um,. . Timmy stammer's."Yeah."

"How do you feel?" Father asks.

"I want more." Timmy says.

"Crap." Father says." That was MY blood you drank."

"A Timmy look at father with a glare

"Do you really think you can afford to pass this stuff out like cool aid."LightMe huffs. "You need it all inside you."

"L. .light me?" I call to him "Your glowing again."

Timmy looks at his hands."Why am I glowing."

"Because you drank my blood."Father says. "It's filled you with antimagic. And has activated you inborn powers."

"My what?"LightMe gasps.

A strange wind blows again. It fills the kitchen with a pink mist.

"Hello hello." A small cat chirps.

Her fur was A deep almost void black. No was darker then the darkness even. Her hair was a pale almost dead pink and green orbs peered out from the waterfall of hair. "

Sissy Cat." Foop chirps.

"Who's she?" I ask.

"She is yur sister." Mother says."Her names Eliza."

"Hello Terry." Lizzy says with a smile."Hi Timmy."

She looks at Foop.," Hiya Foopy-Kun." She purrs.

"Lizzy, how can you appear here." Father ask.

" The veil is weakening." Lizzy says. "The time of destiny is fast approaching. And with , wild , unstoppable Chaos."

"Why do you guys always have to cause chaos." Timmy whines.

"What and you don't?" Lizzy remarks. "It's not chaos we seek, so much as a good time. Causing trouble is fun."

"She's right."I agree. "Isn't it more fun to be wild then being good."

"It is." Timmy concedes. "Breaking the rules, doing as you please. Heck knowing thing other's don't know."

"Doing thing you know they can't" I add." When rules are the thing boring people you, You follow your bliss. "

"And the will of your equally wild guardian." Timmy smiles looking at Father

." F.Y.I, your glowing now too,LunerMe."Timmy adds turning back to me.

"LunerYou?" I echo.

That seemed so right. I touch Timmy's face.

"Star. . me." I call to him.

Our light merge and become one. I hug my lighter half. A sense of calm comes over me. But why? Why are we even glowing?"

"Hey dad, What's going on?"StarMe asks."How can I have magic. I'm Human. Heck how is she my sister"

Father's pulls out a photo and hands it to us.

You can say this even was written in the stars.

"Indeed."Lizzy says fading out. "And man oh man ,did they write SOME tale."

End NegaTimmy's POV

*In the executive lunch area.*

*Sanderson's POV*

I stare at my lunch, Fillet mignon and Lobster risotto. I hate the food here. I pour myself some brandy.

"You were right ,Turner." I think to myself. "I do tend to eat this kind of fancy stuff."

Still I'd take a burger in the wood with him over this crap in a fancy dining room any day. I let out a sigh. Despite being sick,it was kinda felt nice to have him baby me like that. My mind drift to that day. To him stroking my hair. The way he smiled at me. How he fretted over me. Told me how I was more important then any wish. My mind drift to him rubbing my back. The feel of his hand gently brushing my wing. The feeling of him lying on top of me,in my arms. I let out a sigh and sip my brandy. I bet he'd make a good mommy.I smile at the thought. Tuner fussing over the kids. Tummy full of pixie eggs.

I take a deep slug of brandy.

What's wrong with me."I growl to my shelf. " That's just stupid."

I let out a sigh.

He has a cubie frame. He could only carry one at a time, two under special care. Yes, If I want triplet's and or quads we'd have to get pregnant at the same time.

Speaking of cubie frames. I wonder if Thompson can carry safely. He is a Tiny thing. Tinier then most. No, It's be safer if his mate carried instead. I wonder if he has one already. He has to, he's too cute not to.

"I can tell he was a total game geek."I Think myself.

Thompson didn't dress as sharply. Instead of his hair being slicked down, it was quite messy. A untamed bang hung over his right eye. He was damn cute. But their was something else. Something . . . I can't quite name.

"Why do I even remember him so well?"I ask myself.

"Excuse me sir." I heard a familiar shy voice next to me.

"Speaking of the devil" I say with a smile.

"Huh?" Thompson asks puzzled

"Nothing."I reply still smiling "What is it?"

"Oh here sir." he says holding out a envelope. "Mr. Richards told me to give you."

I look at the envelope in his hand. I could only imagine what that sneaky little weasel wanted. Ok granted I'm sneaky too. But I wasn't weaselly about it. I was snakish. He probably want to nag me about the report I was supposed to give him. I blow out a annoyed again he's been less of a cuddly weasel and more like a mongoose. I want my weaselly brother.

" ?" Thompson's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asks.

"I don't mean to be a bother." Thompson replies. "But can you take the envelope,My arms getting tired."

I smile at him and take the envelope.

"Thank you." I say to him and toss the letter across the room.

I smile broader as his eyes follow the letter. HE eyes widen in shock when it nails some pixica jerk in the ,the look of shock on his face was priceless. I had to giggle.

"You were to send back a reply back." He tell me nervously. "And I think that guy need medical attention.

"You don't say." I inquire pinging up another glass "Have a seat.

I love his puzzled expression.

"Sir,I'm not allowed to sit in here." He informs me. "And seriously, that guy is looks like he's in pain.

"You worry to much Thompson." I tell in pouring brandy in his glass."Now have a seat. That's a order."

He does as ordered.

"Is this for me?" he ask pointing to the glass

"Yes. it is." I reply looking at my food then him.

"Your not going to call a doctor are you?"Thompson asks

"For what?" I asked puzzled.

Thompson points annoyed to the wounded pixie.

"I ping a sound proof box around the punk.

"Did that make the scary go away?"I ask with a smile.

"I guess so?" Thompson replies scanning to room.

He eye skims right over the box disguised as a table.

"Have you eaten yet?"i ask

Thompson turns back to me eyebrow raised

"No sir,not yet."Thompson replies

I push my plate over to him.

"Wanna trade." I ask him grinning.

"Um sir. All I was going to have was a bacon cheese burger and some cheesy fries." Thompson says pinging up his lunch.

I eye his lunch like a starving wolf. I almost start drooling.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say pinging his lunch on a plate in front of looks at the food I pushed to him then at me.

"Sir,please don't use me to test your food for 's just cold." he sighs out "Plus I hate having my stomach pumped."

I look at him and note his seriousness.

"I'm not using you to test anything."I assure him."I promise."

"Then why are you being nice to me?" He asks.

"Is it so weird for a executive pixie to be nice to a cubical pixie?"I ask him in return. He looks at me like I asked the most obvious question in the world. Then again, it kinda was.

"Yes,Yes it is."He tells me. "Hell, If a exec doesn't push you down to kick and,or spit on you is considered damn kiaagghh."

He words is sort by his scream. He had just been shocked,though I don't understand why.

"Are you ok?"I ask the shaking pixie.

"Yes,sir"he responds "I should had known better than to curse in front of a exec."

He didn't think I did it,did he? I don't know why, but thinking that he might bothers me.

"I didn't do it, I swear." I stammer out

Thompson smiles. "I know,it was the collar." He says

I look at him puzzled.

"Cubicle pixies aren't allowed to swear in front of a higher level pixie."He explains further.

Their not? Since when? I know that's not my dad's doing. It can't be. He never been one for censorship. Then again, he did forbid them to speak freely. I look at him then ping him into one of my shirts.

"Um sir?" he looks at me puzzled,noticing the change.

My shirt was to big.

"It's just for right now." I say,hoping to calm him down. "I'll ping you back to normal after lunch." he nods we begin eating

I watch him eat, studying his mannerisms. What was it about him?

Can you get knocked up?" I ask

He almost chokes.

"What?"Thompson

"Can you get pregnant?" I ask him curiously.

"I. . I think so." Eugene replies. "I got all the pluming. I just lay smaller eggs."

"Oh, so that's how it works." I mutter

"So are you gay?" I ask

Thompson almost faints.

"DUDE! I'm to young to have kids.." He stammers out." I still got years of shameless whoring to do."

"I'm not asking you to hatch my young." I laugh. " I was just curious."

I look at him with a smile.

"I won't tell."I add

And the pixie in the box won't live to breath a word to anyone. He shifts uneasily. I hope I didn't offend him. Or worse made him think the only reason I was being kind was to hit on him. I mean he's cute and all. But between Havoc and Timmy,I didn't need another lover. . . .then again wishes is one hot fairy.I wonder if he's into pixies. Then again he's hot too. Maybe I shouldn't rule him out juuust yet.

"Yes sir,I am." He says shyly ."Please don't hate me for it."

I shelve the thoughts for now.

I'm shocked he admitted it, to me no less Then it hit me. The reason he seemed so different. All the other cubicle pixie I've seen were distant, looked like soulless husks walking about. But not Thompson. He had a feeling if kindness about him. A strange gentle openness. HE was they way the cubies used to be. Before dad turned into a clone of old man Saunderson. Before his heart turned to stone.

My gaze drift to had a Warm smile that was disarming and oddly comforting. In sort he was the kind of guy you can rely kinds guy who'd help hide the bodies of you murder victims. And He wasn't broken, I can see it in he eyes. Even veiled my his shades, the light of a strong will burned bright. sadly there was also pain in them. But who'd hurt such a obviously sweet ,little Pixie? I offer him a kind smile.

"Yeah,me too." I say,feeling equally shy.

Thompson looks at me shocked then turns away.

"Does HP know?" he asks.

I sigh "I'm not sure but I think he might." I reply

I take a sip of brandy and so does he. I feel unusually relaxed around him for some like we're old friends. We talk and eat. I learn he's had lovers,but never a boyfriend. He still lived with his family,but he was transferring to his own place by weeks end. I tell him a had a guy I was seeing,it was nothing serious,but we did care at lot about each other. We soon move on to hobbies and the I know it our lunch break is over.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask as he gets up to leave.

"Sure." he says taking one last sip of brandy.

"Does your family know?" His sip turns into a chug as he quickly downs th rest of the glass.

"He looks at me with deeply sad eyes. Sadness and a bit of fear.

"They suspect,That's already more then enough reason to them. "He says softly.

"Reason enough?" I echo back

"Reason enough to hate me." he explains with tears in his eyes.

"To treat my like dirt .To..."his voice trails off as tears trickle down.

I look down shocked at his small shaking frame.

'That's why it really sucks to be a cubie." He adds. "Submissive by nature. Can't stand to be alone. "

Eugene look up at me. There was so much pain in his eyes.

"It's even harder when it seems like no one wants you." He says. " When you don't even know where you belong."

"Eugene?" I start unsure of what to say.

He jump at me calling him be his middle name.

"I..I'm s...sorry sir."He stammers. "I didn't mean to bother you with my problems."

He turns to flee,but I grab him, gently pulling into a hug.

"Call me Eddie." I tell him,softly stroking his hair.

The young pixie dissolve into heart breaks for him.I know that no matter what class your born into, A pixie is a pixie,and pixies can't cry. It's physically impossible,unless that is, we're deeply in pain or full of unbridled in the grab of some other profound emotion. I doubt he's even happy. He pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry Eddie." He start but stops.

"It's cool." I smile at him as he dries his eyes with the sleeve of my shirt.

He really looked cute in my over sized shirt.I almost hate to ping him out of I do,I can't have him getting in trouble.

"Sir, the letter." He reminds me.

"Oh yes." I sigh pinging up the letter.

I open it and read. I feel my temper slip,but quickly recover.

"Your his private,cubicle boy?" I ask him.

"Yes."He answers.

Funny, but somehow I still trusted him. I wonder why?"

Eddie?"Eugene call to me.

"Him?' I Reply.

"Will you need help smuggling the body out of here?' Eugene ask." I'm too small to help you carry it, but I can be your look out and help you dig."

There ladies and gentlemen ,Is my answer.

"Nah, it's cool." I reply. " I got it."

"Know any secrets? I ask.

"Nothing he'd tell me." He answers. "He may be addicted to coffee, but then again what pixie isn't?"

I'm not allowed to have it." I sigh."It makes me do weird thing."

Eugene looks at the box then me.

So how many cups you had today?"Eugene asks.

"Meh,three." I shrug.

I smile, and hand him the letter I just written.

"Don't tell him about me." I whisper .He smiles back.

"Not even under the threat of death sir." Eugene replies

"Hey Eugen, if you knew where the box was." I remark." Why where you scanning the room so feverishly.

"I was making sure no one else was 't have my best bud going to the pokie."Eugene says,smiling back.

He bows slightly before pining out the room.

"This was the start of a beautiful friendship."I think to myself before pinging out the room as well with my jerk in a box.

*End of Sanderson's POV*

NegaTimmy's POV

Timmy and I stopped glowing for the time being.I look at the photo in my hand Dad looked like a kid. Father was sitting beside Cosmo. A strange Cat girl was on Father's lap. Cosmo next to him. Mother sat beside father. Two little pixies sat in front with their AntiPixie counter parts. AntiBinky sat beside mother. Along with AntiSchnozmo and all looked so happy. But fairies don't get along with darker races.

Dad need any help?" Timmy calls to father.

The sound of his voice pulls me from my thoughts.

Father somehow managed to talk Mother into letting him help cook.

"No I told your mother." Father replies. " I quite capable in the kitchen, thank you."

"But you got a busted arm." I point out.

"Indeed."Foop agree. "It might fall off.

"Tsk, details details." Father waves me off. "I can still manage."

"Father turns to Foop.

"And it won't fall off." Father adds.

"Your going to hurt yourself." Timmy remarks.

" I'm not going to hurt myself."Father huffs. "I've cooked with a broken arm before."

Timmy and I trade worried glances.

"You. . .have?" I ask

"Yes many ti. . " Father freezes mid sentence.

"Cozzie." Mother snaps cutting him off.

She give him annoyed look the nods towards us. Father turns and looks at us. The three of us stared at him shocked. Father give us a kind smile.

"Don't worry my dears." He says softly." I'll mange , okay?"

"Yes Father."We reply in unison.

"Now now, don't be glum." Mother says. "It ain't nothin you need to fret over."

"But Mother."I Begin. "How many times HAVE his arm been broken?"

"Does it matter?"Father asks.

"Dad we're kids and we know you lived a long time." Timmy says. "If you don tell us, Our flighty young minds will imagine a number some where in the thousands."

Father and mother just laugh.

"My evilness, how hard do you think our life is?"Father asks

"To be honest, we thought your life was carefree." I reply sadly.

"Then yesterday happened." Father sighs.

"Now. . We're scared for you."Timmy says. " And were terrified for mama and ."

Timmy Pauses as his eyes darken."

Timothy?" Father call to him."

"He didn't do anything to Foop, did he?" Timmy growls." I swear if he harmed my little brother. . "

"Timothy.'Foop gasps

"Timothy calm yourself." Father says. "That goes for you to Terrence."

Father Comes and sites by us.

"Other the a little fright from almost being taken away from us, Foop is fine."Father says.

" Yo daddeh would never let any harm come ta eder of us."Mother says sitting too.

"That's good to know." I sighb hugging Foop.

"No it isn't." Timmy says. "It's unnerving."

"How so?" Father asks

Timmy looks at father's broken arm.

"I'm worried what YOU had to endure to unsure that safety."Timmy replies.

Father just touches arm and smiles.

"Nothing I can't handle my boy." Father says. " Like our mother said, you needn't fret over such things."

Father stands and goes back to and I stare at him in awe. I never knew father was such a strong man.

Father puts our food before us. I stare at it.

"Don't worry we're good cooks." Father says

"I'm sure you are." I tell him."But I never eaten anything before."

I look at my hands.

"My bodies getting less ghostly and more fleshy."I add." It's kinda freaking me out."

"Do you know why that is papa?" Timmy asks

"Indeed I do." Father says." Just try and take a bite Terrence."

I lift the fork and take a bite.

"Wow." I gasp. "This is iron chef good."

"No way." Timmy says taking a bite of his own food.

"Mmm. This is awesome."Timmy gasps

"I'm glad you approve." Father says.

"SO . . How can I eat?"I ask

"You a living being Terrence." Father says. "Your spirit dwelled in Timothy, you body dwelled in Negahuman world. Now you body if faded from that world and materializing in this one."

Shouldn't that hurt?" I ask. "Not that I want it to."

"Your medallion is easing the transition." Father says. "However as your body fully come into being, it may hurt more and more the further you are from your medallion."

"What Medallions?" Timmy asks

"Um… err. . I mean."Father stammer

Might as well tell dem." Mother says poking food in Foops mouth." You already spilled da beans."

Quite right."Father sighs

"Terrence's medallion is under Sanderson's care." Father says, pulling out a necklace "This one's is yours Timothy."

"So how can I react to it." I ask. "It's in Pixie world."

"Like the two of you, the medallions are linked."Father says. " Recently they've become active. The change your undergoing is just as recent I suspect.

"It is." I confirm."Wow."

"That also explains the glowing"Timmy asks"Is that why you wanted me as your godchild"

"No Timothy." Father replies." I just generally like you."

Why"TImmy asks

"Yur cute."Mother replies. "Don't ya ever look in da mirror?"

Timmy looks at her stunned then turns away blushing.

"So how do you know dad ?" Timmy asks." And Schnozmo?"

"We grew up as friends." Father says. " Cosmo never told you because if it became known he was close to antifairies he can be severely punish. ."

"How can Cosmo do that." I huff." Forsake his friends just to be safe."

"Cosmo would never do dat." Mother says."He hates hiding his friendships , He only does so because Cozzie asked him all asked him to. Schnozmo too."

"I'm surprised , Jorgan wouldn't just wipes his memory clean.?" Timmy asks "Or Schnozmo's"

"Jorgan doesn't know Schnozmo knows us." Father replies. "As for Cosmo, he did try and thinks he did. But Cosmo was a strange boy, the mind control never works on him."

"Why not?" I ask.

" The way it works it seals away you true memories in you mind and replaces it with fake ones." Father explains." Cosmo never keeps him memories in his head. In fact you doesn't think with it at fact Cosmo has no longterm memory in his head. Cosmo thinks with his heart All his memories, his thought get stored there, literally."

"How is that possible?" Timmy asks

"I don't know, it's a medical mystery." Father says. "But the brain in Cosmo's head is secondary to his also why Cosmo is so 's his own rare breed of fairy."

"Hey don't that make you a rare Antifairy?" I ask

"I does indeed." Except it's my my mind and heart that's been crossed."

"What have been crossed?" Timmy asks.

"I can see emotions." Father says. It's why I were a monocle."

"It is." I ask. "I thought is was a lack a vision in that eye."

"It's what causes the lack of vision in that eye."Father replies." The ability is strongest in my right eye. I can control it in my left. But it's almost impossible in my right. "

"Wow."Timmy and I gasps.

"Does mother have a special ability?" I ask "Or Wanda?"

"They don indeed." Father replies. AntiWanda think with her soul. How is it possible? Why we have such strange gifts? I don't know. I don't know what special skill Wanda has, But I'm sure she has one."

"Wow." I breath out.

"We rare babeh's tend ta be drawn to one another." Mother adds."No one knows why dat is nether."

I look at the photo in my hand.I wonder what abilities the others have. Do Timmy have them too. Do I? Dare I even one day we'll have our own world just for us rare types.

"Hey is that Wanda" I ask

"Indeed." Father replies.

"She know you?" Timmy asks shocked.

"She used ta."Mother says sadly " But Jorgan really did wipe her memory clean of us."

"So that's how she could say what she said."Timmy sighs sadly.

"Hmm? What did she say?' Father saks

"Um.. Nothing Worth repeating."TImmy stammer.

Mother and Father look at each other concerned.

"Alright, I'll let it go."Father says.

"I got to admit papa. I'm Surprised you such a good cook."Timothy remarks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah you should suck at it."I laughs.

Mother and Foop muffles giggles.

"Your confidence in me is heartwarming?" Fathers says a bit peeved.

we look at him blushing.

"It's not like that."I begin.

"We just can't imagine you doing a lot of cooking." Timmy finishes.

Father just rolls his eyes at us.

" Oh really boys." He sighs "You really think I'd make AntiWanda do all the cooking?"

"You can be a tad lazy with the house work." Foop remarks.

"I pay people well, so I don't have to worry about it." Father huffs

"uhh"we begin looking nervously at each other

"Actually, We expected you to have servant's." I say poking at my food.

"Yeah, Like a private chef or something."Timmy adds.

"You are the supreme Antifairy after all." We explain in unison.

Father just laughs and,pours himself a cup of tea.

"It's true I'm the supreme antifairy and I do have servants."He says adding sugar to his tea. "But I'd never let any of them cook for me."

"Why not?"Timmy asks before me.

Father let's out a sad sigh.

"Because as the supreme antifairy I'm the most hated antifairy by default." He explains "It'd be too easy for someone to sneak something in my food. Or worse AntiWanda's or Foop's"

"Why would you be hated most just for being the leader."I wonder out loud.

Father shrugs.

"I'm an antifairy. Anti's are hated just for being born." He says like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Our very existence is seen as a curse on the magic their leader I bare the brunt of that hatred."

I feel anger boil in me. I know Timmy felt the same. How can he say that,and so casually in fact.

"That's bullshit!" Timmy and I shout,standing up.

Father jumps almost falling out his seat.

*End of Terence's POV*

AntiCosmo's POV*

I nearly jump out my skin when they unexpectedly, jump up shouting. What on earth have gotten into those two. I steady myself in my chair.

"Boys, language!" I reprimand them "And sit down and eat."

They do as told. I breath out a sigh. That little stunt almost gave me a heart-Attack.

"Now,what's got you so angry." I ask perplexed.

They look at my as though I've grown a second head.

"Are you kidding?How can we not get mad?" Timmy snaps out. "You just told us people hated you for being a antifairy."

"Heck just for being Alive." Terrence adds.

"You really didn't think dat wouldn't make dem mad?"AntiWanda asks

Wait I'm hated just for existing." Foop asks.

He pauses he eye's glaze over with horror. Timothy's eyes darken with rage. They both look down, visibly shaking .

"Timothy?"I call to him first before turning to Terence.

"Terreh?"AntiWanda calls to him

He Suddenly looked just as angry. My word,What has gotten into then. I heard of teenage angst,but weren't they still a bit young for that.

"How many times."Timothy growls.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

"How many time you arms been broken." Timothy Says.

"What else had you had broken."Foop huffs, angry as well.

"My arm's been broken 47 times." I admit.

"All together or each?" Terrence asks sternly.

"Is that really relevant?" I sigh

'Yes!" My sons snap.

I let out a sigh.

"Each." I reply."But really it's nothing to a antifairy."

"Is that why?" Terence says finally

"Is what why?" AntiWanda asks as puzzled as I am by the sudden tension.

Even more so my their sudden anger.

"They hurt him."Timothy answers quietly,turning to me.. "Is that why the enjoyed being so cruel to you."

"Is that why they were all to happy to...kill you." Terrence add.

I bite back a host of profanity as their words sink in. I curse my ignorance. Of course they'd be angry,I just told them their father was hated for being born. Not just their father, but mother and baby brother matters worst,I now sit pretty much broken before arm broken for the 47th time. Sometime I wish I wasn't so damn blunt.I let out a sigh.

"I thank it's time ta give dem da hard fact babeh."AntiWanda remarks

I do believe you right love." I sigh

I was honest to this point,it was pointless to start sugar coating 'd see right through it. Sadly ,The truth was a bitter pill indeed.

*End Anti-Cosmo POV*  
>Cosmo's POV<p>

I sat in another board room. Jorgan was droning on about was part two of this yesterday's seminar. I didn't miss it. yaaaaaay. Once again he was rambling ob about how we shouldn't let them near our god kids. Not that he can legally make it against the rules. HE can only tell us to keep them away. blah blah, freaking blah. I look over at Wanda. She looked like she needed a hit a whiskey. Still she took notes like a good Little fairy. I didn't, because I'm a stupid little fairy. I just stared at my grape juice ,silently willing it to become whine. *sniff sniff* I think it's again I just might have been here that damn long.

"Cosmo." Jorgan calls to me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"What do you do if a pixie approach you and your god child?"Jorgan asks

Why the hell do he have to ask me that. The room was full of racist sugary idiots. Why bug me?

"Ask what he want?" I reply.

Everyone laughs.

I'm puzzled about what's so funny.

"HE says he want to hang out with you and your god child."Jorgan says. "What do you do?"

What do I do? I look at Jorgan Puzzled.

Why do I have a sudden feeling of dejavu?

"Ask him what he wants to do." I reply

Every one looks at me shocked then burst out laughing. I'm still puzzled. What the heck was so funny.

"What?"I ask.

Jorgan rolls his eyes.

"You don't let you godchild near a pixie." Juandissimo says. "You'll get stuck doing something boring. The right answer is to just ignore it."

"But that's mean."I point out."You might hurt their feeling."

Everyone laughs more. It was beginning to bother me.

"Cosmo you moron." Jorgan laughs."Pixies don't have feeling."

I stiffen at his words. Every one laugh more. Some call me mean get angry and tell them not to insult her husband. She's such a nice wifey.

"How can you, any of you know that?" I ask." When you never speak to them?"

The laughing quickly stops. I stand up.

"I don't know any pixies." I tell them. " But I'm not going to shun someone, I know nothing about.

I turn and look at Jorgan.

"If all your going to do is talk badly about pixie, then I don't need to stay and listen." I tell Jorgan." You may be the most powerful fairy Jorgan, but you don't know everything."

All eyes look at me shocked. I ignore them and turn to Wanda.

"Wanda, can you come keep me company?" I ask.

Wanda stands as well."

Okay Cosmo." She agrees."This meeting seems to have noting to do with being a good god parent."

We walk out the room.

"That was very brave of you Cosmo." Wanda says as we walk down the hall.

"I was just being honest." I reply. "kinda."

Wanda smiles at me. Suddenly we're stopped by two brute fairies. One grab Wanda.

"Let her go!" I shout.

The second hits me in the stomach. Two more appear.

"We're here to remind you of you place." One growls.

I'm kicked in the face. A world of hurt comes crashing down on me.

End Cosmo's POV

*Anti-Cosmo's POV*

I remove the cast from my arm and recast my wrist. I wonder if Terence helped him."I ponder to myself.

It was late,and I had dinner to prepare. I insisted on doing the cooking.

"And she in turn insisted on helping." I chuckle to myself "My evilness I love here fiery spirit."

I walk past the living room and boys were playing what seemed to be a rather violent video game. Foop was enchanted by the gore playing out before him. Mindlessly I take a seat on armchair near by. They seemed so happy. There weren't so much when I told them about the real magic world.

*Flash back to lunch*

How could such a thing happen?"Timothy asks.

I let out a sigh.

"The magic world Isn't all rainbows and sunshine." I begin "and fairies aren't all loving wish grantor's. The ones you saw.."

I stumble to find the right words.

"Attacking you like a pack of rabid hyenas ." Timothy finished for me.

"Yes,exactly." I nod agreeing with he analogy "There what is known a brutes. Every magical race has them. There usually hired to guard prisons, hunt down escapees and keep convicts in line Out of all the magic races brute fairies are by far the most Savage, At least in my opinion.

"What do you mean the Magic world isn't rainbows and sunshine?"Timothy ask.

I let out a sigh.

" Have you ever wondered why every race has it's own world?" I ask in return.

The boys looks at each other then at me.

"Yeah?. I have." Timothy replies.

"Me too." Terence relies as well.

"No, to really." Foop says

His brother's look at him.

"What?. I haven't exactly been long enough to notice such things." Foop huffs "Let along ponder the hows and whys."

"He got ya dare."AntiWanda chuckles.

"True." My elder sons sighs

"It's because the magic world is heavily segregated. ."I explain." Each race wanting to live in a race pure isn't a human only condition."

"But a least they live in peace right?" Terence asks.

"Oh yes."I reply.

"So what's the problem.?" Timothy asks sadly. "Isn't peace good?"

I give a sigh.

"It's all grand and nifty if ya fancy livin in a police state." AntiWanda replies. "And that da problem."

"I don't get it.' Timothy says.

"Didn't you see antifairies at Jorgan's diner?" I ask

"Yeah." Timothy replies.

"Those antifairies are under my mother's rule. Not all Anti's are sealed away. " I explain. " Those who completed their purification course is allowed to roam freely.'

"I don't get it." Timothy asks " I know I'm missing something. So Mind not being so vague and giving it to me straight?"

"ho be purified means those antifairy can no longer use dark magic. Or cause bad luck."I reply. "It also means they can't use magic for prolong periods of time. It's like being magically neutered in a sense. They well never be more powerful then a human sorcerer."

I lean back in my chair. From the puzzled look in his eye I realize I wasn't making myself clear enough.

"It's like dis babehs. How would you feel is you was given a free pass to da best theme park but because your human you can only ride some of the ride. You hand to choose from the human menu." AntiWanda says. "And if you promise not to at to much like a human, you can go on a few extra rides and order off the people menu once and a while. While every one not human could do as dey please."

"Man, that's really suck." Timothy remarks. "And I'd feel really I'd be pissed off"

"So in other words, it's a fake freedom." Terrence remarks."And those Anti's are little more then second class citizens."

"Exactly,Sadly some rather live that life then face imprisonment. " I tell them. " Me and the Anti's who follow me, would rather die then live well under their feet. Then there's the Anti's under AntiJorgan Who fight to reverse the rolls."

"And you wouldn't?" Timothy asks

"No, I know it's only a matter of time before they get to the place I'm at." I reply. " It's nothing more then a vicious cycle, that should never begin."

"Not to mention Cosmo you be forced into your place." Terrence remarks.

"I don't want him to go through what I'm going through." I reply."Nether of us should have to endure this life."

My boys nod thoughtfully.

"So the only one's free are the light beings" Timothy sighs

I look down sadly.

No babeh. " AntiWanda says "Dem fairy think dare free. But dare no freer den a free ranged chicken."

"You still don't understand Timothy." I sigh. "NOONES free. The high council regulates everyone's live. Why do you think the fairy god child rule book is so thick. It wasn't always that way."

"Really?" Timothy gasps.

"Indeed. In the past magic beings roam the realms freely."Then the light and dark council starts to fight one another." I tell him. "Each think their way was better. Both convinced the other's way was wrong, in some way 's how good and evil was created."

"SO your not evil?" Timothy asks

"I am, as Lizzy so amply put it, a being of chaos." I reply "Many of my personality traits are the same as those that define evil. So yes I am."

" Then again the definition of evil was base on da basic personality of us darklings."AntiWanda adds. "Dat and dare twisted perception of us."

"So very true, my dime rose." I nod

"Okay , SO why are light being kept on a tight leash." Terrence asks

'Not all light being like being kept away from their darker half. So rules were made to keep them safe from being lured to the dark side." I reply "Another reason is that light beings are taught rules and order are essential for live a life of purity and goodness."

"But what they really have is a light prison, huh?" Timothy asks

Pretty much." AntiWanda sigh

"What they have is a sterile Utopia." I reply "Being happy is all well and good. " But if there is no pain, no sorrow. Then one can not be challenged to be better. Even worst, one become numb to all joy because there nothing to compare it to."

"So the dark side is right."Terrence remarks.

"No." I reply

"NO?!" My boys echo shocked.

"The dark high council wants is nothing less then a feral dystopia. Where love and kindness is for the weak. And a friend is someone who'll slit your throat to get ahead."I explain. "Sure it'll make you strong, but there'll alway be some one stronger around the bend ,waiting to take all you have.

"A feral dystopia, sound more fun then a sterile utopia."Timothy remarks.

"Fun? Timothy you do realize you'd be forbidden to play right?"I remark. " Such frivolity is better left to the weak and good. Your days would be spent training for battle. So you can bring honor a glory to your clan. As well a food and riches."

"SO the light side has more fun?" Terrence asks.

"Yes and no."I reply

"What do you mean?" Timothy asks

"Well as long as it's legal in the provenance. All light worlds have games , amusement parks, and other fun things."I reply "However some fun place won't welcome you based on your race. Other restrict what you can do, if your not of their race. Some make you pay double depending on where you worlds have also closed their borders to ensure race purity."

Not to mention you can't be negative. Dat mean unhappy, worried, or or just a lil down in da dumps." AntiWanda adds. " It also mean they'll look down on ya if yur less den perfect. Or don't act pure enough."

"We should have known there'd be a catch."My boy's moan.

"That's not all." I remarks.

"There's more?" My dears whine.

"While were on the subject of race, did you really think human are a non magic race?"I ask

"We . .We're? Not?" Timothy gasps

I shake my head.

"Human were considered to wild a violent to have magic so your magic is suppressed." I reply . Those with great magic potential are given god parent. Why in turn siphon your magic tell there is non left."

"W. . What?I thought it was because we're unhappy." Timothy gasps

"Who do you think cause you unhappiness?" I remark. "Fairs care nothing for human, they think your tainted worst the antifairies"

"Some fairies even dis like human." AntiWanda says. " Other pity ya fur being born defective."

"No it can't be."Timothy gasp. " It's a lie. Your been misinformed some how."

"Are you sure father?"Terrence asks comforting a upset Timothy

"I know how ya feel." AntiWanda says." It shocked meh too."

"Ask was the one who told us." I reply "Not that I'm surprised. Human, nagahuman, naga, harpies, and the like are seen as nothing more the animals in the magic world. Used to suit the needs of more enlightened and civilized beings."

"Dat's true."AntiWanda sighs. "Dat one's in da science books."

"My evilness, that's cold."Foop gasps.

My boy look at me shocked.

"Dad, you don't think like that . . .do you?' Timothy asks

I let out a sigh.

"TO be honest, yes and no." I reply

"Meh."AntiWanda replies

My boys look at me hurt.

" Please understand I don't see you that way." I remark.

"Just our races."Terrence snaps ,understandable hurt.

"We see all races like mother I don't trust other well. Not even our own people. " I reply " In fact the only adult we have any faith in, is HP. And lately,We don't even have that to rely on."

"Aren't you both adults?'Timothy ask puzzled.

"Me? Errr. . 're a post teen."I reply. "I'm won't be considered an adult till I'm thirty."

"But post teen can have godchildren?" Terrence asks puzzled.

"Only post teen wanna be godparents." AntiWanda reply. " Dem grown up magic beings . . . "

'Want nothing to do with filthy humans." Timothy remarks darkly

"Indeed." I reply

My sons look down disheartened at the crumbs they left on their plates.I stand and collect their dishes.

'Take heart lads, that's the very reason why we fight."I tell them. "For a freer happier tomorrow.'

"How can there be a better tomorrow, you think the same way as they do!" Timothy shouts. " Soon you'll be an adult,and just another war mongering anti. Cosmo will be another stuck up fair and ME and Terry WILL BE DEAD!"

"I don't get it."Foop remarks "Are you sick?"

"Human don live as long as we do." AntiWanda tells him. "

"I have a ace up my sleeve." I remind him "Terrence is holding it as we speak."

Terrence looks at the picture.

"You mean lizzy ?"He ask

I nod.

"She is the keys to our freedom."I reply

TO be continued


	8. CH8:We were Family

Break out

*Still in AntiCosmo's POV

Terence hold up the picture I gave them to hold.

"Who's the cat girl? I know she's my sister." Timothy asks"where did she come from?"

"what is she?"Terence adds.

"Her name is Nicole Chaos Issmade. She's a Shotolita. " I inform them. "A Netsune to be exact.

They look at me strangely .

"Shotolita?" They echo

"Eternal children."AntiWanda explain.

"No way?"Timothy gasps.

Yes way." I reply.

"Father, How is that possible?" Terrence asks.

I begin to answer but hesitate.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure." I chuckle. "Very little is known about her kind."

"How did you meet?"Terrence asks

*Flash back along time ago.*

It was a dark and windy night. The winds were blowing with unusual force. I loved it. I was my tenth birthday. I got all kinds of was fast asleep on my bed. I was sitting in my room at the window, enjoying how the wind ravaged the trees.

"Whatcha doing AntiMe." Cosmo asks

Looking out the window." I reply. "It's a wild night."

In the distance I saw something fall from the sky.

"Wow did you see that?" Cosmo asks

"Indeed."I reply.

Being a curious lads we flew out to investigate. Whatever it was didn't land very far away. As we near the landing site. A soft crying could be heard.I exited the trees,and that's where I saw her. A little black cat in a dress, her wings dropped at her sides. They looked almost as though they were lands behind me.

"Are you okay?" I called to her.

she jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Of course she afraid of you,your a antifairy." I muttered to myself. "But what is she?"

"Don't be afraid,we won't hurt you?"Cosmo called to her.

She looked into my eyes. Hers were unbearably sad,almost like starring into the very depths of bitter despair. But who could have hurt her so deeply.I felt myself drowning in them.

Cosmo catches me as I stumble back.

"Are you okay?"He whispers.

"She's in pain." I gasp out. "So much pain."

"Who are you?"Cosmo asks

the girl remains silent

"My name in AntiCosmo. AntiCosmo Tiberius Havoc Issmade."I tell her,inching myself closer "This is Cosmo Tyler Wishes Issmade."

"What's yours?"Cosmo asks

She looks around, no doubt looking for a exit.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She notice how close we've gotten and backs away. She remains silent.

"Do you have a name?" I ask,hoping to gain more information.

The girl nods.

"What's your name?" I ask.

All I get is silence.

Why was she hiding her name?Can she even speak?

"What's your name?" I ask again,this time more firmly.

To firm perhaps,As she backs away more. The girl hisses and runs off. We take off behind her. She's swift,but we have the advantage of flight.

"Something must be wrong with her wings." I tell Cosmo. "

"We should have papa take a look at them. "Cosmo suggests.

I nod in agreement.

We soon catch up the her. She turns to face us I walk close to her,she let's out a hiss.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her again.

"Why are you following me?" She asks,pouting.

"We want to help you."Cosmo explains. "If you don't want to tell me your name,it's fine. But you can't stay out here,it's not safe."

"It's not?" Eliza asks."Why?"

I move a bit closer to her.

"For one it's frightfully cold out here." I reply. "And there are many wild animals about."

I reach out my hand.

"It's ok,I'm a friend."I tell her. "So is Cosmo."

To my relief the girl smiles and takes my hand. We begin to walk back to the my castle. She's small,about a quarter of my hight. Her hair hauntingly white. Her fur the deepest black.

"So, how old are you?" I ask,clearly she couldn't be more then 3 or 4.

The girl shrugs.

"I dunno." She replies.

"I'm floored, how can anyone not know there age?" I think to myself "Even Cosmo knows his age."

I chuckle inwardly when Cosmo gives me a annoyed look.

"What are you?" Cosmo ask. "She looks at him puzzled.

"I'm a girl." She says.

"No,he means what species are you?" I try

"I'm a kitty." she smiles. "Meow Meow."

I can't help but smile. It was like talking to Anti-Wanda.

"That's what we'll call you."Cosmo chirps "Mew mew"

Our kitten laughs.

"I think Eliza is a better name." I huff.

"What's wrong with mew mew." Cosmo huffs " It's cute."

"It's like calling someone bow wow." I huff."It makes no sense."

"I like both." Lizzy says

"Can you tell us your real name?" I ask

"No?" Lizzy replies.

"Why not?" Cosmo asks

"I don't remember it." Lizzy says.

Cosmo and I trade concerned glances.

"Do you know magic?" I ask.

Lizzy nods.

"What magic race are you?" Cosmo ask her.

"I'm a Shotolita." She informs me.

"I've never heard on your kind." I tell her.

"Don't exist in this realm." She explains "Shotolita's come from Twillaria,a place far far way."

"Wow,your parents must be worried sick about you?" Cosmo remarks

She look at him bewildered.

"What are parents?" she asks.

I'm stunned.

"There adults who raise children." I explain "Have you never seen an adult before?"

She nod

"Their scary." she says softly.

"Some are,but most parents can be kind." Cosmo tells her.

We continue walking. I'm not sure what to ask next.

"Why are you so far away from Twillaria?" Cosmo asks.

"Cause it's gone."She informs us sadly.

"Gone? As in destroyed?" I ask,shocked.

Eliza nods.

"Where are all your people?" I ask.

She hold up the shimmering orb that hung around her and I examine it closely. There seemed to be thousands of light floating around in it.

"It's their souls." She tells us

"Mewmew? Are you the only one who's still alive?"Cosmo gasps.

She nods. No wonder she seemed so sad.

"What happened?" I ask,not really sure if I should.

"Bad people came,and wanted us as slaves." She says. "They say we could stay if we behave we could live,if not we die. We choose to fight.."

"And lost?" Cosmo adds.

"No one won." Lizzy says."The battle was fierce nether side gave in. but we kids was sad all the time.I had a vision. The maiden told me we had to die to live. That I should gather the souls of the kids and find people who will care for them, an love them. So I did. To make sure the bad people didn't follow I destroyed the planet."

I had to admit I couldn't believe such a small girl was capable of such a feet.

"Why you?" I ask.

"I'm the first." She says.

"The first,As in the first Shotolita?"I ask,not sure what to make of all it.

Lizzy nods.

"Did you make Twillaria?" Cosmo asks.

She nods again.

"Then why don't you make another on?" I ask,from the look on her face it was a stupid question.

" Bad people might come back,then da problem start all over I was told to go on a journey to find a new spot."

"By the maiden" I guess.

"yup."Eliza replies

I let out a sigh.

"Well it's not safe here." I inform her.

Many words I had no business knowing passed through my mind. Now she had no reason to stay. I don't know why,but I really want her to.

"oh" she says sadly.

We walk in silence,her hand still in mine. We come to my castle,well my parents castle." I look up at my window and down at her.

"Can you fly?" I ask her.

She looks at her wings. They only twitch slightly. I think she's trying to move them.

"I think that's a no." Cosmo remarks

"Yeah, their still burnt out."Lizzy Confirms

I lift her onto my back and we fly her to my window.

"As I near the window I hear crying from my room. We peek inside.

"Jorgan took him, I know it. He's fixin him up wit a side of greens." AntiWanda sobbed."And . .and he's gonna wash my Cozzie down wit some Fairy Cozzie whiskeh."

"I'm sure their just in the kitchen fixing a snack." Father says.

"Actually their looking from the window." AntiRip remarks pointing at us.

"AC, Cosmo what the hell out you doing out on a night like this."Father huffs. " Come in before you catch cold."

Cosmo and I fly in .I set Eliza hides shyly behind me.

"Who's that?" Father asks.

"This is Mewmew."Cosmo chirps.

"Her names Eliza. We saw her the sky." I explain."Her wings are burnt out, so we couldn't fly back.""

"How did you burn out your wings?" Father inquire.

Lizzy let's out the cutest hiss.

"It's alright." I tell her."My papa's really kind."

"By flying really really fast for a really long time." She replies.

AntiWanda dart over and hugs her.

"She's so pretty."AntiWanda squeals.

"How long have you've been flying?" Cosmo ask.

I'm surprised at how open she was suddenly,then again,she still seemed to be only a small child.

"Ichi laini." she says.

"Ichi laini?"AntiRip asks echo back.

"What's that mean?" Father asks

Lizzy pauses to think.

"One...week." she says finally.

"Wow."Cosmo gasps

"And how fast?" I ask walking over to my dresser.

"In English please."Father adds picking Lizzy up.

"She'll need something to sleep in." I think to myself"

"Wait, if she's been flying a week,when how could she have eaten."AntiRip Remarks my very thought.

"I'll fix her a snack." AntiWanda says scampering out the room."

"Eight times." I hear her answer.

"She'll probably want a nice bath to soak her weary wings." I think antipoofing up a pad and pencil.

"Eight times what?" I ask her making a list.

"Light." She replies

. "oh." I mumble.

I freeze as her words sink in. Did she just say she flew at a speed of Eight times the speed of light.

"And for a straight week."Cosmo gasps

"No wonder her wings burnt out." AntiRip gasps as well." I'll get you some ointment for those weary wings."

"AntiCosmo,what are you?"I hear her ask.

"I'm a anti-fairy."I tell her "So is AntiRip. The boy who just left. And AntiWanda. The girl who left."We're the dark counter parts to fairies .

"AntiCosmo's MY dark counter part."Cosmo says proudly. "Papa's a pixie."

"Who's papa?" Lizzy asks

"Me." Fathers says.

I expected her to become frightened. She just look at me.

"Are all anti-fairies blue or do you come in different colors?" She asks

I can't help but chuckle a little.

"They're all blue. Most anti-fairies eyes are red, A few of them share the same color eye as our fairycounter parts." Father explain.

Lizzy looks at father."

"Do you have parent's?She asks.

"Yes,I do."Father says."Now I'm a parent."

"So you one of those parent things." Lizzy says looking at father closely.

She even licks him, causing father to laugh.

"Daddeh at woman won't let meh in da kitchen." AntiWanda huffs coming into the room

"Who's daddeh?" Lizzy asks

"Me." Father says

"I thought your name was father, is daddeh your middle name?"

"Father and daddeh is what you call a boy parent."Father explains. "My name is herald Paul Sense Issmade."

"Are you hungry?" I ask. "I can antipoof something up."

I pick up my training wand and show it to her. She takes it and looks it over.

"Be careful with it." I warn her.

"What a dark-watt?" She asks.

It's the energy it runs on." Cosmo tells her.

"Do you have a wand?"Father asks.

She nods and pulls out her own wand. It had a black handle with pink and purple markings, and a silver star. In the middle was a full moon with a crescent moon on each side. Instead of a five pointed star,her star had nine points. As I took it in my hand I could feel a strange power radiate from it.I knew this was no a girl to be taken I examine it,I notice It didn't say what kind of power it took.

"What kind of power does it run on?" I asked intrigued.

Father takes it from me and looks it over as well.

"Mana." She replies

"What's that?"I ask.

AntiWanda who was now looking at it hands her the wand, hoping for a demonstration no doubt. AS was the rest of us.

"Mana is the power of nature." She explains she lift her hand. "Like the wind, turns into wind mana."

A strong gust of wind blows in and around her. I watch as it goes into her . The moons on her wand turns a sky-blue. She walks over to the window and aims at something. There rest of us walk over for a better view and notice she's aiming for a tree.

"Wind blade." she says

Her wand lights up silver blades shoot from it. They explode on impact,rendering the tree to mere splinters. I'm left in awe.

"With a wand like that I could easily rule the world." I think to myself.

Teach ME that."I exclaim.

"Later." Father says." Let the little one soak her tired wings and have a meal."

"Not ta mention some shut eye."AntiWanda agrees.

*End Flash back

Did she ever teach you to use her wand?"Timothy asks

"Her wand is linked to the core of her being." I reply."I could never use it. But she could forge me a wand I could use."

"Where is she." Timothy asks.

"Somewhere very far away." I sigh sadly

"How did she die?" Terrence asks

My blood runs cold.

"She's not dead, She left our realm that's all!"I shout

Cozzie ,calm down."AntiWanda says softly

"S s sorry father." Terrence stammer. " I meant no harm, it's just that what people say when a loved one dies."

"I know Terrence." I sigh. " I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just worry about her. "

"Why did she leave?"Timothy asks.

"She was unwell." I sigh. "What she need to live exists in a very far off place."

I let out a sigh. I hope I'll have my kitten home again soon.

"Hows about we have some of da desert yo daddeh made."AntiWanda suggest

Alright!" The boys cheers.

It was good to see them smile again

*end flash back*

I let out a sad sigh. It would surely break your little heart to see the mess we've gotten ourselves into. Oh, Lizzy, how did the things go so horribly wrong?

I feel warm arms around me.

"Papa? Or you okay" Timothy says

"You look sad?" Terrence adds.

"I'm okay." I reply giving them a sad smile"You boys enjoy your game, I'm off to make dinner."

"Okay Father." My dears replies.

Where's Foop?" I ask

"Mother took him."Terrence relies. "She's putting him down for a nap."

ALright." I tell them heading to the kitchen. "Be sweet little terrors while I'm gone."

"Okay.'But elder sons replies.

AntiMe, Cosmo used to call me. We rarely speak anymore. I miss him terribly. Our worlds have drifted so far apart. I fight back bitter tears.

"FairyMe have you begun to hate me?" I wonder. "Have I become a monster in your darling eyes as well?"

I shake the thought from my head.

"No it can't be . I refuse to believe it." I think to myself. "Not my Cosmo. Not ever."

I want so badly to call him. But he was at a fairy convention, the risk was to high. It'd put him in too much danger.

So I push down my burning need of him and dial Thomas instead.

"Hello?" A strange Voice comes on the line.

I check the number, I dialed his work number.

"Um, can I speak to Sanderson?" I ask

"He's busy, who's this?" The voice says.

"I'm AntiCosmo." I reply " To whom am I speaking to?"

"Richards."Richards says. "Did you says AntiCosmo? Your married to AntiWanda right?"

"Indeed I am." I reply. " You HP's long lost son. I heard he's over joyed to have you back.'

". . He is?" Richard stammers "Who said that?"

"HP did." I reply " He was guessing over your picture , says how cute you've grown to be. Just last week he was telling me how clever and feisty you are."

He. . He said all that?" Richard mumbles

"You sound surprised." I remark.

"I am."Richards mutter. "I thought

"Richards give me my phone." I hear Thomas huff.

"I didn't want you interrupted you." I hear Richards reply

"Any tell AntiWanda I said thanks." Richards says." And if it's not to inconvenient , to send more."

"Here\'s your phone." Richard tell Thomas.

"Sorry about that, I hope he wasn't too rude to you. "Thomas remarks

I hear a door slam in the distance.

"Actually we were having a lovely conversation.' I reply. " Are you always so rude to him?"

"What? He's the one who's mean to me?" Thomas huffs. "You should here how he talks to me."

"I think he envies you." I remark. " He doesn't seem to think HP thinks much of him."

"Is that what he told you?"Thomas growls.

"No, he said nothing." I reply . "But he seemed genuinely shocked that he spoke well of him."

"Really?" Thomas ask, his tone softening.

"I think the lad is feeling a tad out of place. He is a pixica raised pixie living in pixia valley." I point out. " Try to let him know he's not alone."

"But he. . I. . "Thomas stammers.

"Need I remind you how scared you were when you came to live with father and I.' I add. " I remember you biting me several times."

" I was a kid." Thomas huff.

"And pixica pixies are terribly sheltered."I point out. "Thomas our brother didn't know the difference between baking chocolate and the candy. He never tasted a cookie till AntiWanda baked some for him."

"Dude, harsh, that why he was salivating over those cookies he was eating." Thomas remarks. " And here I thought he just loved cookie's. At least his first taste was the best."

"I know, I fear she have ruined him to other cookies." I laugh.

"Okay, I'll try to be kinder to him." Thomas sighs. "How come you called?"

"I want you to go look for the key of Wisdom." I tell him

"Can't, AntiWanda's map may be blinging up." But mines scrape paper."

"Damn." I growl turning around "Here's a agggHHH!"

I jump out my skin when I see Timothy and Terrence looking up at me.

"Havoc. .what's wrong?" I hear Thomas shout. "HAVOC!?"

Timothy picks up my phone.

"I think we startled him." Timothy says. " Hey Sanderson, how's it going."

I take my phone from him.

"What are you lads doing in here?" I ask

"Your seemed so sad we were too worried to concentrate on our game."Terrence replies "Are you okay father?"

"Yes I'm, fine." I reply.

"Sanderson, try pixie ink." I tell Thomas, " It might be hidden there."

"Right." Thomas says. " Can I talk to Timmy?"

"Sure your can." I chuckle

"It's for your." I tell Timothy

The two exchange pleasantries and Timothy hangs makes kissing sounds.

"Shut up Terry!" Timothy snaps blushing.

'Daww, he's blushing." I coo

Daaaa." Terrence swoon. " Now, he can stop worrying about his MAN."

"Shut UP Terry." Timothy growls.

Terrence covers his mouth.

"Sorry." He mutter.

I look at the two puzzled.

"For what?" I ask

"It doesn't bother you I like boys." Timothy asks

"Why would it bother me?" I ask feeling more puzzled. " I like boys too. I fail to see how it's a issue."

My boys look at me shocked.

"Your married to Mother?" Terrence gasp

I think he's bi too." Timothy remarks

"I'm pansexual." I tell them. "Binary gender means nothing to me."

"Okay it's official." Timothy says. " Later you and me are going to have the talk."

"I'd love that." I Chirp. "I'll teach the same way father taught me."

"How did he teach you?" Terrence asks

"Some sex ed videos, followed by a q and A session , then we watched some porn then I got to read some porn rags."I tell them " Followed by great sex."

"You had me till the sex part." Timothy remarks." Who did you have sex with?"

'HP ,duh." I reply "He's amazing in bed."

"Don't you think we're to young for that?" Terrence asks

"No, I was Foop's age when he taught me."I reply

"NegaMe don't ague with Father. This is a time honored tradition he's sharing with us. This is his heritage. We. .,as his sons, MUST Honor it."Timothy huffs "Plus do you really want our baby brother to get laid before we've even been kissed?"

"I guess it does sound more fun then a awkward lecture." Terrence concedes

"That's the spirit lads." I cheer. " Less talkie more happy horny time."

"My sons both laugh."

My boy's acting like a proper clansmen at last. Now is only father would go back to normal."

End AntiCosmo's POV

Wanda's POV

I watch in horror as Cosmo is mercilessly beaten. And for what, having a opinion Jorgan didn't like?

"Stop Leave him Alone."I scream in vain." Please stop hurting him."

"Shut up." The brute holding me barks. "Your hubbie needs to learn not to talk back to Jorgan."

When they're done they just poof away. I rush to Cosmo. He was covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." Cosmo says. "If I haven't invited you along , you would have had to see that"

Did he know that was going to happen.

"But I wanted someone to hold me while I heal." Cosmo adds."Was that too selfish of me?"

Tears fill my eyes. I poof us to our room.

"It wasn't selfish sweety." I reply.

I fetch a bowl of water and cloth. I get the first aid kit as well.I help Cosmo to the bed and get him cleaned up.

"Cosmo"I call to him, but pause.

"Do you want to know if I knew I was about to get mauled by brute thugs?" Cosmo asks

. I nod.

"Yeah I did." Cosmo says"But I spoke up anyway,do you want to know why?"

I look at him stunned.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because if I don't speak up who will?" Cosmo replies."Wanda,aren't you tired of leaving in fear. Keeping our head down in fear of being punished, I know I am.I know Timmy and Poof feel the same way."

I cuddle next to Cosmo.

"I am too." I reply. "I feel so trapped."

"That's because we are."Cosmo says." Jorgan rules the fairy realm. The Czar rules pixie realm. And AntiMe rules The AntiRealm. Cosmo sits up and smiles.

"It's started." Cosmo says." It's finally started."

Suddenly Cosmo shoots up in the bed. His eyes held a deadly seriousness about was very wrong I can feel it. And it scared me.

"We have to get out of here." Cosmo says, Jumping to his feet."

Cosmo." I shouts,grabbing him as he falls.

"Wanda is it's time of awaking." Cosmo says." Our feral powers will show on the radar."

"Our what?We have no such powers." I gasp "Well maybe you do. But I sure as well don't."

"I'll explain later."Cosmo says "If Jorgan detect it.

."It's the chamber's for you both."Jorgan booms.

Brutes grab Cosmo and me.

"What's going on?" I ask

"We sensed illegal mana energy coming from this room." Jorgan says. "But you already guessed that haven't you ,Professor Nemo?"

Jorgan and I turn around. The brutes that held Cosmo lay out cold on the floor.

"Bravo Jorgan, You not as stupid as I thought you were." Cosmo says clapping "Tell me what gave me away?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me."Jorgan growls. "Your sas at the seminar confirmed it."

"My bad."Cosmo sigh. " I shouldn't have let that winged bitch escape."

In a flash the brutes holding me cuts them down with a chilling had that look in hes eyes. That mischievous look he'd have as a stands and face Jorgan.

. "What are you planning Von'Strangle." Cosmo snaps."To take us to your brain washing chamber, and try and snuff out out past, like you've done to Wanda in the past?"

I. .was brain washed?

"Well I won't let you do that to her again." Cosmo growls." You'll have to kill me first. We well not lose her again. Not when we're so close to getting her back.

"Cosmo lifts his hand and sends a blinding flash at Jorgan. He takes my Hand and we run out the room.

"Cosmo I'm scared." I call to him.

'Fear not my cleaver darling." Cosmo says "I'll protect you."

Cosmo wipes out a cell wand.

"How did you get that?" I ask "Wh. . .Who are you calling?"

"I got it from papa." Cosmo replies. "I have to call AntiMe, this is a code J."

End Wanda's POV

*In pixie world,At Sanderson's penthouse*

*Sanderson's POV*

"Hey Sanderson."Timmy says.

"Hey Turner."I reply

"How work going?" Timmy asks

"It's been a good day." I tell him."Not to much work.."

"I'm glad."Timmy says."I've been worried about you."

"R. . really." I ask blushing.

"Yeah,I'm so relieved."Timmy says.

"I. . Better go."I tell him." I got that errand to do."

"Okay,Good luck and be careful."Timmy says.

"Thanks.I will." I reply."See ya Turner."

"Laters cutie."Timmy replies and hands up.

I put the phone in my inner pocket.I can't believe he was worried about me. He was thinking of me too. I'd do a cartwheel, if my clumsy as could actually pull one off. I take out my normal wand, I dial a number I looked up.

"Hello." I hear a weak voice on line.

"Eugene? Are you ok?" I ask, panicked.

I wait anxiously for him to respond.

"Eddie? How'd you get my number?" I'm glad to hear his voice sounding more normal.

" I looked it up in the employee records." I explain.

"Are you okay?" I ask again.

"I'm fine." He says.

I'm not convinced.

"What happened?" I ask him.

Eugene let's out a sigh.

"Let's just say my day went to shit after lunch." He mutters.

I decide not to push

"Are you busy?" I ask him.

"Nope,I'm free." He sighs. "And bored."

" me at Pixie,INC."I instruct him

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm going to embrace destiny and I want you to ride shotgun."

There's silence on the line.

"Do you want to come?" I ask nervously

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."He say cheerfully.

I hang up. I take my photo of my little kitten out.

"I can't wait to get you back Nicky."I think smiling at the photo. "Together we'll turn the magic world on it's like old times"

*End Of Sanderson's POV*

*Outside pixie inc.*

*Eugene's POV*

I stood outside of Pixie Inc. I can't believe I even came.

"Embrace destiny,huh? " I think to myself. "I wonder what he meant by that."

I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything!" I shout without thinking.

I here a laugh behind me.

"Chill,it's just me." I hear Eddie say.

I breath a sigh of relief.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." I gasp trying to catch my breath.

He looks around and tries to jimmy the door open with a credit card.

"Hp never gave you a key to the place?"I ask.

"Sure, it's in my back pocket."Eddie says"why?"

I take it and unlock the door.

"That's why." I reply

"Oh yeah, take the fun out of it."Eddie huffs.

We walk in and he shuts it behind us. The sound of it closing causes me to jump again.

"Your a skittish little thing. " He chuckles pulling out a necklace .

I recognize the buzzing sound it made. I thought it was his pager.

"Eddie? Why are we here?" I ask.

"We're looking for a hidden chambers." He replies.

Hidden chambers? In a office building? I nod and we head toward the walk in silence.I'm not sure of what I should say

"I know it's here somewhere." He mumbles.

"Are you nuts?" I ask."Why would there be any here?"

He pauses and looks at me. He almost looks hurt.

" Yeah, if you believe the rumors about me." He says.

Sounding oddly sad. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. We walk in silence.

"There's Rumors about you?" I ask.

Eddie just nods.

"That gotta suck." I remark.

He pauses and looks at me.

"You never heard any of them?" He asks.

I lean on a nearby wall.

"Nah,I don't get out much." I reply. " I'm not very social ether. "

He smiles at me. I'm relieved to see it.

"There mostly about how weird and creepy I am." He says.

Again sounding sad.

"You don't seem creepy to me." I comment.

He leans against the wall opposite of me.

"So what happened today?" He asks.

I'm taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Like I said,My day went to shit." I sigh, I run my hand through my hair.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

I look at him. No one have ever shown such interest in me. Or such concern.

"Naw,I'm good." I reply.

Eddie come over and lean over me.

"If you do want to talk about it,or anything else." He says"I'm here for you Eugene."

I'm stunned. Why did he cared so much. Before I can ask,he grabs me and hold me close.

"I think we just found the chamber." He says with a smile.

I look to see a gaping whole,where the wall i was leaning in once I noticed how close I was to him. My heart pinged madly. He slowly lets me go.

"Are you okay?"He asks.

I nod shyly. I hear him laugh.

"Your so cute when you blush like that Eugene." He says ruffling my hair.

I say nothing.

"What the hell?" A voice shouts."Sanderson, why the hell are you knocking down walls?"

We turn to see a angry heading our way.

"Hi Richy we found the temple of DOOOOM." Eddie says "Wanna explore it with us?"

"US?" echo.

"Me and the the trembling cubie behind me."Eddie says

look around Eddie at me

"And your my brother,you dufus."Eddie huffs "Call me Edward. . Or Ed, Or Eddie."

"Okay. .Eddie." says ,actually sounding shy.

"So, temple of doom." Eddie says "Wanna come?"

"I'm in." Richards says

"Wait. Temple of doom."I stammer "H . . How do you know it's a temple of *gulp* Doooom?

"TO late to back out." says, going in

"Come on,it'll be fun." Eddie says

I let out a sigh and follow him follow a long corridor that lead to a large room. Inside where five ancient Pixie wands.

"Sir did you know they were here?" I asks shocked.

"Yeah."He says floating over to them.

I follow closely.

"Does dad?" ask.

"No."Eddie says Picking one up.

"Do you think he used these before?" asks, Picking up one.

I pick up one myself.

"Why not,I pretty sure he had a hand in making dirt." I remark.

I cover my mouth. I can't believe I said that. Eddie and Richards just laughed. I laugh laughter where cut sort by the room shaking.

"Time to go."Eddie says

He grab the remaining wands And we turn to leave. No sooner had we left the podium arrows started shooting from the walls. It took everything in us to keep them from spearing our wings. We stop at the hallway to catch out breath. I look up and a whimper escapes me.

"What wrong?" asks.

I point to the hallway. Blades where whipping back and fourth. Fire spewed from the the ceiling. Balls shot wall to wall. To top it all off, Spike shout up from the floor and into the ceiling.

"Is this the same hallway?" ask."Cause I think we may have taken a WRONG turn somewhere."

"What the hell is this." Eddie huffed."A video game from hell."

I feel hot air on be neck. I turn to see a Huge demon dog glaring down at us.

"E..E..Eddie? M. . Mr,Richards? I think th...th..th..the level boss f..f..found us." I Stutter out.,pulling Eddies sleeve.

As he turns around the beast opens it's mouth and Fires out A beam of light. I barely have time to push Eddie out the way. We look at the hallway then the beast.

"Shit." We spit out and dash down the hall.

*End of Eugene's POV

Cosmo's POV*

We stop and rest in some room. I think it was some storage room. Wanda clings to me. She seemed so scared. It sucked the I couldn't get through to AntiMe.

"Cosmo. . .What happened to me."Wanda asks

"So very much." I sigh.

I look at her.

"Jorgan locked your true memories within you." I add. " The life you lead, who you really are."

I don't understand." Wanda sobbed. "WHY!? Why would they do that?"

"You loved a tainted fairy." I reply sadly. "YOU were a tainted fairy."

"Me Tainted?'Wanda gasps. "How, why when?"

"How?Because you loved your darkness, Why? Because you loved your darkness." I reply as for when. When we were teens. We ran wild as rebelled as teens."

"Why weren't you brain washed?" Wanda asks

"He thought he did brain washed me." I reply. " And if my brain worked like yours it would have worked on me too."

"Cosmo. . .non of this makes sense." Wanda says.

"The magic realm isn't what you think it is. Light being are kept on a tight lease." I tell her. "Tighter the the ones the darklings are kept on."

"Impossible."Wanda says. " We can come and go as we please."

"Wanda we live in a borderless prison." I tell her. " The fairy high council manipulats , what we see in the media, who we can or can't associate with. Even our very perception of the universe is under their control. Me and a few other's have broken that control. "

"I'm sorry Cosmo, I know you just being honest." Wanda says. But right know."

"I sound like one of those crazy human conspiracy theorist?" I finish for her. " Would you like to see the magic world as it really is?"

Wanda nods slowly. Maybe she didn't know if she should. Maybe she was afraid of what she will see. I don't know, only she does.

I stand and help here up. We walk to the only window in the room. I make sure that there's no one around.

"Stand here." I tell Wanda.

She does as told.

I come behind her.

"Close your eye."I tell her

*End Cosmo's POV

Wanda's POV*

I close my eye Cosmo's arms wrap around me hugging me gently.

"You'll be a little scared at first he whispers to me." But don't worry, I'll be right here."

I swallow hard and nod.

"Okay Cosmo." I reply. "I trust you."

Cosmo put his hands over my eyes. A feeling a dejavu washes over me.

"Okay open them."Cosmo says

I slowly open my eyes and almost jump out my did we get to Pixie world. No pixie world was gray not stark white. It made the colors almost blinding. And it was night.I shutter to think how it. Wait how can Cosmo stand it. He's been out in broad daylight.

I turn and look at was looking to the door. He wore shed over his eyes. His hair was a little longer. It flowed into a pony tail. He eye's were a darker green. I look out the window once again. I feel as though I was pulled into a parallel the sky seemed fake. Instead of a deep inky blue, it was a eerie bold blue.I back away from the window. It was freaking me out. I jump when I bump into some one.

"It's okay, it's just me." Cosmo says. "Your silly Cosmo."

I look at him then around the room. At least the room seemed the same.

"We should go."Cosmo says " I think the cost is clear for now."

I nod and follow him out the room. A horrified gasp escapes me. The hall was non longer like a hotel. But more like a sterile clinic.I find myself Clinging to Cosmo like a frightened child. Wait child. I wander if the Timmy I've been seeing was the real him.A s we walk through the halls I fish in my pockets for a picture of him.

"What are you doing?" Cosmo whispers.

"Looking for my picture Of Timmy." I reply.

"Here look at mine."Cosmo says handing my a picture. "It"ll help calm you."

I look at Timmy's photo. I knew he was cute, but damn. HE was simply breath taking. His pupils were dark blue. His cute buck teeth were slightly larger. Wait was that NegaTimmy Resting beside him. They were looking at each other. I wonder if they even knew Cosmo took this photo.

"They seemed so happy gazing at each other. Even NegaTimmy looked different. His hair was slightly longer then Timmy's He had adorable red eye. And Cute fangs. Fangs like …Luner Cosmo?

"Wanda?" Cosmo gasp catching me as I fall.

Flash back to years ago.

I raced down the street. It was raining. Big daddy refused to pick me up at the library. Saying it was no place for girls anyway. How can I have forgotten what a sexiest he is. Oh right, Jorgan happened. I jump at the sound of a trash can falling over. Curiosity over take fear. I head into the dark alley.

I here heavy breathing. To my shock I see AntiCosmo stagger to his feet.

Where is he."AntiCosmo mutters "I know he lives around here somewhere."

HE was he looking for Cosmo. Why? Was he out to hurt him. Then again he looked like he was hardly in any condition to put up a fight. I creep closer. Trying to make out his words. Suddenly I here a loud pop from below.

"Who's there?" AntiCosmo asks scanning the area.

I look down at me feet. I stepped on a bag. I curse my carelessness. I look up to see dangerous green eyes staring back at me. I jump back.

"Why are you spying on me Wanda?"AntiCosmo asks, looking more puzzled then angry.

"How do you know my name." I squeak out.

"So much for using a fake one." I think to myself.

"I'm good friends with AntiWanda." He replies. " You should hurry home , the weather is simply dreadful."

"Why are you out in it." I remark. "No offense ,but you look like the last person who should be out in the rain."

"You right about that."AntiCosmo sighs . "I'm sick enough as it is."

"So why are you out?" I ask

"I'm looking for someone.'AntiCosmo replies.

"Cosmo?" I ask

"Indeed, I want to make sure he's okay." AntiCosmo sighs. " Is he's has what I have ,I want to make sure it's not hitting him as hard ."

"You care about that?" I gasp ?Don't you want him to suffer."

"He suffer far to much living here." AntiCosmo says. " I don't want to make his li fe any harder."

"You . . Care about Cosmo?" I ask "But Antifairies hate us. You should hate him, me, everyone."

"I don't hate anyone other the Jorgan."AntiCosmo says, Flashing a kind smile.

"AntiMe." Cosmo calls.

"Cosmo, you weren't supposed to come." AntiCosmo says.

Cosmo lands next to his counter part. Little Mewmew was with him

"Are you okay Cosmo?" AntiCosmo asks

"I feel I little achy, but I don't have it as bad as you."Cosmo replies.

"Good."AntiCosmo sigh collapsing into Cosmo

"Let's get you home."Cosmo adds.

"I'll manage on my own."AntiCosmo says."BE a lark and Make sure Wanda gets home safely."

I'm shocked he'd even looks at me with concern.

"Wanda why are you out on a night like this."Cosmo asks. "You can catch cold."

"And wit out a rain coat or nothin." A sweet southern voice huff.

I turn to see My own Counter part holding an umbrella over the both of us.

"Are ya tryin ta get sick?" AntiWanda asks.

"Your the AntiMe?" I gasp. "But. .your so cute."

"Daww, you so sweet babeh." AntiWanda chirps hugging me.

"My evilness, look at all the wet rugrats." I calm voice sighs. "Forget a kettle, I'll need a pot of hot chocolate."

I turn to see the head pixie himself standing there. Smiling at us no less.

"Papa HP can Wanda come with us?" Cosmo asks "She need chocolate too."

HP looks at me.

"Would you like to come over my little star blossom?" HP ask. "It's be lot's of fun."

"Please come Wanda."AntiWanda says. " Papa's gonna read us stories and give us cookies and snuggies."

"Okay." I agree. "I could rally use some hot chocolate."

And with a ping we're off.

*End flash back*

I open my eyes. I was in another strange room.

"We're in our room."Cosmo tells me. "It's the last place they'll check. All our stuffs been takin out already.

I sit up feeling dizzy.

"What happened?" I ask

You fainted."Cosmo replies. " How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy."I reply. "I remembers meeting our counter parts for the first HP."

You memories are surfacing, good."Cosmo remarks.

"How come I didn't see Sanderson?"I ask

He hadn't come into our lives yet." Cosmo replies.

"Oh, I see."I mutter."What's our next move?"

"The place is being evacuated by Jorgan, on the grounds that the convention is being canceled because AntiMe and AntiWanda escaped." Cosmo replies. "We'll wait until their done with that, then try to escape."

"Shouldn't we try to sneak out with the crowd" I ask

"Their Scanning every fairy to make sure they not a "Antifairy" on the way out." Cosmo says.

"In reality, they making sure their not us." I sigh

Yeah."Cosmo says."All we can do know is sit and wait."

Okay Cosmo." I sigh leaning on him.

*End Wanda's POV

At the Turner residency, later that night

AntiCosmo's POV*

"Why not now?!"They whine in unison.

" Because it's bed time." AntiWanda ask.

"You're mother's right." We'll explain bout the keys later."

"Why do We have to go to bed." Whines Foop.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ask Terence.

"NO." Huffs Foop.

"Dude, they just want us out the way." Timothy whispers.

I look back at them.

"And why would we need you out the way?" I asks.

They look at each other then at me.

" Duh,cause you some serious making out to catch up on." Terence says grinning slyly.

" Not to mention,other thing." Timothy adds with a smirk.

I feel my cheeks go flush.

"Daaww,Daddy's blushing." The three Chuckle causing me to blush more.

"AntiWanda,handle your sons." A call to my giggling wife Antipoofing us straight to the bedroom,and them straight to bed.

"You boy's leave yo daddy alone. " I watch as she tucks the boys into bed.

Foop nestles between his brothers.

The sight of it fills me with pure joy. As I approach,AntiWanda kiss each boy softly on the head.

"Night night babehs." She whispers to them.

"Night Mother." Yawns Foop and Terrence.

" Night Momma" Yawns Timothy.

I kiss my little Jewels as well.

"Good-night boys." I whisper to them.

"Night Father."The three say in unison.

As we leave.

We hear Timothy and Terence say.

"Night Lizzy."

"Yes night Lizzy, We hope to see you soon."Foop adds

I close the door softly. AntiWanda kisses me gently on the cheek.

"I'll make us some tea, and we can have ourselves a nice chat."AntiWanda says

I hold her hand as we walk to the kitchen.

*End AntiCosmo's POV


	9. CH9: Break Out

*At Sanderson's Penthouse*

*Sanderson's POV*

I put a blanket over the slumbering pixie. He was wearing one of my night shirts. I didn't have the heart to send him home. He's done so much for me. I looked at the five pixie wands in my hand.

"Cute fellow."Richard remarks"Friend of yours?"

"Why? Surprised I have any?" I ask

"No, Just curious" Richard says." And a little envious."

"Why?" I huff.

"Other then Mother, no one likes me." Richy says."No one has ever liked me."

"Richy." I gasp

"Look I admit it, I'm snarky, And stuck up, and yes, I'm a total ,I'm not your enemy Edward." Richard says." At least I don't want to be."

"I can be a bit snarky myself." I admit "And a little mad, and kinda dangerous, But I never saw you as my enemy."

"Really?" Rich asks

"Totally." I reply "are we cool?"

"Way cool."Richy say hugging me.

"Oh I'm sorry." Richy says jumping back. " I'm being to forward."

"Come here you dufus." I chuckle pulling him into a hug.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Richy stammers."Mother says hugging is what married people do."

"No family and friends hug too." I tell him. "Jeez Richy did she tell you sex was only for marriage to?"

"What's sex?" Richy asks

I'd think he was joking id he didn't look so puzzled.

"Do you even know where babies come from?" I ask

"*gasp*You . . You know?" He asks back "I have no idea. Who get it the mommy or the daddy? Do they both pick it up? Where do the purchase it?"

"Aren't you older them me, How do you not know this stuff?" I ask

"Richy looks down.

"All I know is information mother tells me."Richy says. " Or I get it from the books she let's me read. IF she catches me with content she forbids ,I'm punished."

"Damn,that sucks." I sigh.

We walk to my room.

"So, Why were you a pixie inc?" I ask .

"*sigh*I was finishing some tax papers."Richard says."

I look at Richard. I was sure one was meant for him, one was mine, but who was the others for. I'm amazed at hold old they looked. Richard follows behind me. I'm to deep in thought to care. My main focus was the wands. Pixies have stopped using stick wands a long time ago. Before I was even born.I still wonder if HP ever used one. Wait,was one for..him? IT made sense, Nicky loved him. He loved her too. I put the wands in my nightstand drawer.

I'll consult AC about it bad we didn't find the key. The medallion didn't have enough was I kidding. We were to busy hauling ass to look for it.

"Can I come in?"." Richard says softly."If you don't want me to, I'll just hover at the door."

I look at him shocked.

"Come on in."I reply. "Your welcome."

"Thanks Eddie?" Richard says

"Hey Richy."I snap."Want to have lunch with me from now on."

"You'll let me have lunch with you?" Richard asks.

"It'll be cool eating with you." I reply.

"Done." Richard says.

"One more thing." I add.

"What?" Richard asks.

"Sleep in my bed with me." I tell him. "We can have a slumber party."

"I'd love that." Richards says, pinging us into our Pjs

We get into bed and get comfy.I take off Richards shades and put them on the night stand.I lay on my side and carefully cover us with a blanket.I close my eyes and drift to to be snuggling with Richy .

Just as I'm nodding off, I Wake to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answer

"Eddie have you seen Richard?" Dad yells franticly."He's late."

"He's next to me." I reply

"OH Gods not him too." Dad sobs." He's moved in with you haven't he. All my babies have forsaken mee."

I almost laugh till I realize he sounded like he was actually crying.

WHO. . whoa hey, sir calm down" I stammer."He's just chilling with me for the night."

"Sir?. . .You call me sir even in private?" Dad sobs."What happened to dad?"

"Dad." I gasp

"It doesn't matter."Dad says." I deserve boys enjoy you I interrupted."

"Dad wait!" I shout

But it's too hung up already.

I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. And what that stuff about us forsaking him. HE turned he back on US first. Didn't he?

"What was that?"Richard asks

I don't know" I reply"I'll ask him about it in the morning."

Suddenly Richard's phone rings

"Hello. . Huh. . Uh huh okay." Richard says and hangs up."I got to go. Emergency in accounting"

"Can it wait till morning?" I ask,puzzled

"No, I have to make head roll tonight." Richard replies." By morning thing should be back on track."

"Okay, good luck." I tell him.

"Thanks.I'll need it." Richy replies"Sleep over next weekend? We can even play games. I've always wanted to try those."

"Sounds good." I tell him

"While I'm Gone have snuggies with your new cubicle boy." Rich says Pinging Eugene into my bed.

" I can have him" I ask beaming.

""Yup." Richy says. "Free of charge."

"You were going to sell me?" Eugene huffs.

"Yeah." Richy says and pings off.

' Are you mad?" I asks.

"I feel like a rag doll." Eugene pouts.

MY dolly." I chirp.

Eugene and I giggle and snuggle under the covers.

"Night Eugene.,' I yawn.

"Night Eddie." Eugene mumbles and we drift to sleep.

*End Sanderson's POV

Back at the Turner house.

*AntiCosmo's POV*

I sat silently sipping my tea. Across the table,I watched AntiWanda reread Timmy's letter. I pained me to see the anguish in her eyes. She sets the letter down. I wait for her to speak, but she only sits and stares at it.

"I don't understand." She says finally. "He's just a babeh, How? How can he even think of such a thing."

I go to her side. She leans against me and sob.

"It's Like I told ." I reply," The boys felt forsaken. They were afraid of dying alone."

"He's not alone." She almost shouts."He has meh,he's got us."

I let out a sigh.

"He felt he was going to loose us.

" Where's StarCozzie? Where's Starbabeh?" She asks. Fury clear in her voice.

"Mandatory Godparent convention. " I Tell her.

"Oh yeah."My Darling sighs

"That's why Timothy Wished us out of prison,So we could be with him."I add

She looks at me shocked.

"Timmeh? Busted us out?" She gasps."Sos he could be wit us."

I nod.

AntiWanda looks at the letter.

"Then why?" She asks. "Why was he..?"

I place a hand over hers.

"I'm guessing The wand only had enough power to free us,but not enough to bring us to him. "I reason. " Even his wish journal marked it as a failed wish. When he saw it,I think Timothy gave up all both did."

"Da poor babehs." AntiWanda sniffled." Dey must have been so lonely."

I'm taken aback when her bright pink eyes turn a deep blood red.

"Cozzie,where's dey parents?" She asks, With a darkness in her voice I hand never known her capable of.

"What?" I stammer,shocked by her behavior.

"Cozzie tell meh da truth." She says. "We both know Wanda ain't never gonna leave da boy alone. And FairyCozzie,would rather lop off a wing den leave him. Convetion or no."

I'm pretty sure she means I'll be damned before I correct her when she's like this.

"Um. That is." I stammer,trying to find the right words.

I looked into her now menacing eyes. My word,she looked gorgeous like that.

"They're not here. They left." I Inform her.

"They left them wit a babysitter." He growled.

"Him,They don't know about Terence." I correct her. "How and why I don't know."

AntiWanda nods. "So where is the pimply faced little bastard?" She asks.

I let out a sad sigh.

"They left them with no sitter." I inform her. "They seem to have just left without him."

"THEY DID WHAT?! AntiWanda shouted.

I Barely have time to duck as flames shoot past me.

" Clam yourself dearest." I call to her as I put out the flames on my bandaged wing. "You'll wake the children?"

"To late." I hear Timothy's voice behind me.

Terence was next to him, With a half sleep Foop on his back.

" Can't you morons keep it down." Foop huffed. " What the point of rushing us to bed,if your going to make such a racket."

Terence looks at me.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

Before I can answer AntiWanda rushes past me.

"Mah babehs." She Exclaims."I'm Sorry I woke..Ya. . Up."

She begins to sob as she hugs them.

"Momma,It's no big deal." Stammers a confused Timothy.

"Quite right mother."Stammers Foop." I'm not angry, really."

"Come on,I'll tuck y'all back in." AntiWanda says.

And herds the still confused children out the room. I sit at the kitchen table and take a sip of tea.

"I can't believe she spit flames." I think to my self. "Even as a magic being. She shouldn't have been able to do that."

I take the medallion from my vest.

"Did this have any thing to do with it?" I ponder aloud.

I note the center gem was now bright red."

It's not long before AntiWanda floats back into the kitchen.

"How are they?" I ask

"Sleeping soundly."AntiWanda replies. "Whatcha doing?"

"Making I shopping list. I reply.

AntiWanda sits across from silently watches as I was still angry. I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cozzie."AntiWanda says suddenly.

"Sorry?' I echo puzzled.

"Fur spitten flames at ya." AntiWanda says." I didn't mean ta. I didn't know we could."

"We can't." I tell her. "I'm not sure how you pulled it off."

"Still." AntiWanda says." I'm Sorry babeh."

"It's Water under the bridge." I Reply." Don't give it another thought."

Okay Cozzie."AntiWanda Replies

As I write I note AntiWanda was oddly quite.I look up from the list. AntiWanda Was rereading Timothy's letter.

"Please don't trouble yourself with that my dear." I tell her.

AntiWanda's drift up to me.

"What do he mean, he was broke when dey fond him?"AntiWanda asks

"It seems Timothy have lead a harder life then ether of thought possible."I sigh

"I don't like dem Turners."AntiWanda says."Dey made mah babeh sick."

"I loath them as well." I agree.

We both Jump at the sudden noise outside.

""Go upstairs get Foop and hide." I tell my beloved. "I'll check things out out side."

"Be careful Cozzie." AntiWanda says

AntiWanda flies off .I wait a tick before going out. I circle the perimeter and find nothing. I land on the roof. The town seemed so still. I jump when I here the noise again. I look down to see raccoons raiding the rubbish beens. I let out a relieved sigh before heading back I enter the kitchen My phone rings.

"Hello." I answer.

"AntiCosmo remember that escape plane we made should I get caught be Jorgan again.?" Cosmo asks

"Yeah, we even made a contingency just encase Wanda ever was. .to." I my words drift."I'll alert AntiWanda Immediately."

"I'll be waiting.' Cosmo says.

"Cosmo, there heading this way!" Wanda shouts.

"Got to go. Hurry."Cosmo says

I hear a blast and the line goes dead.

"What was the nose?" I hear Timothy asks

"Raccoons." I reply

"Okay mama, cost clear."Timothy says

AntiWanda antipoofs into the room and hugs the boy.

"I love it when ya call meh dat."She purrs.

Terrence comes over to me.

"Father are you alright?" He asks

"You look troubled." Foop add.

"I am." I mutter

"What's wrong babeh."AntiWanda asks

"Cosmo and Wanda are in danger. Jorgan's after them" I tell my love .'We must alert Thomas and father right way?'

"Why, what happened?" Timothy ask

"I'll Explain on the way to Pixie world." I reply

"Let me." Timothy says. "They shouldn't know your detect your magic."

"Good call.' I agree

And wit a puff we're puffs like Lizzy. How charming.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Sanderson's POV

I wake when I'm suddenly shoved out of bed. I look up at HP shocked. He eyed seemed almost dead.

"I don't think he's awake."Eugene says

Dad charges at us. Eugene and I leap apart.

"Dad snap out of it.' I call to him

"Don't call me that freak." Dad shouts. "I should have never taken you in."

His words are like a knife in my heart. I stumble back. Hp charges me again.

"Eddie Run." Eugene shouts.

It try to to but a can't move. I'm slammed to the ground. I can only stare up at the man I called my father and wait for the pain to come. Soon a scream fill the room.

I look at dad shocked as he holds his head in pain.

"No. . I can't. . . he's my baby."HP screams. " I won't hurt him. I'll never hurt him."

"Sir." I shout rushing to him.

Hp through off his glasses. They chatter on the floor. HP faint shortly after. Eugene get me the clear glasses from my drawer." I shout

"Right."Eugene replies.

When he comes with them,He brings my shades as I place dads glasses on him as he begins to stir. Eugene hides behind me.

"That's it no more dragon sake before bed." HP says."It's giving me damn freaky dreams."

"Like pinging to your son's apartment to kick his ass." I ask

Hp looks at me shocked. No, the man was out right horrified.

"It wasn't a dream?" He almost squeaks out.

HP scrambles away from me.

N. . N. . No, it can't be. I'm still dreaming. " HP mutters." My Tommy has raccoon ears and a fuzzy wuzzy tail. . .and and ."

"Sir. .please calm down.' I tell HP.

The man looked near a heart attack. It was beginning to scare me.

"My son doesn't call me SIR." HP shouts. "He call me things like dad, Father, daddy , lard ass. Thing a loving son calls his father."

"Since when lard ass was a term of endearment."Eugene asks puzzled.

Dad pings him begins to panic and try to break free.

"Oh no, I scared him. Must be from pixica." Dad says.

He reaches into his pocket.

"That's odd."Dad mutters,still keeping a firm grip on Eugene."I alway have Candy on me. "

Finally he pulls out a lolly pop. And pokes it into Eugene's mouth.

"Shh dare dare.'Dad says hugging him. " Papa's here. I'll keep you safe in my realm and my heart."

I look at him shocked. Dad was his old self. Eugene sucks on the candy and purrs for dad.

Dad look around.

"Where am I?" He mutters before looking at me.

"Tommy?"HE call tilting is head slightly. "Why do you look so weird."

"It's the shades."I tell him.

Is that why you look human?" dad asks

"I nod.

"Nice stealth mood." Dad says."No turn it off your creeping me out. Where am I?"

"My apartment." I tell him. "And the off switch is. . Broken."

"Still working out the bugs huh?" Dad utters standing up." Sorry kid."

"Why do you have an apartment?" Dad asks

"I'll tell you later." I sigh. "After you had a check up."

"Check up? Is it that time this century?" Dad asks puzzled.

Dad walks to the window and stares out. I float over to him.

Dad?" I call to him.

"I see. Something major have happened." Dad remarks "And you want to make sure this old codger's ticker can take it."

"Affirmative."I sigh

Dad touches my cheek. I feel him take hold of my glasses. In a flash color fills my vision.

"Let's have a seat, and you can tell daddy all about it." Dad says." I'm allot tougher then you think Tommy."

"Okay daddy." I sniffle.

End Sanderson's POV

*one explanation later*

HP POV

"I see so that's how it is." I mutter. " What shitty timing. Just when our hour's at hand."

I put down a plate of fresh backed cookies. I now it wasn't really a time to bake cookies. But I bake when I'm on edge. It's what I do.

"I'm not so sure."Eugene remarks. "From what I gathered you where deeply brainwashed until recently. Around the same time this destiny your spoke of started showing signs."

Tommy and I look at Eugene then each other.

"You might have something there Eugene." I sigh

But until we find what was making him go nut." Tommy says. " Dad might get warped again."

I shutter at the thought. I can't believe I attacked my own son .I look down at the half eaten plate of cookies.

"Jeez, did you guys even have dinner." I huff ." Try and save me a cookie."

"What? I was going to say the same thing." Tommy huff. "I didn't get any yet."

We both look at Eugene.

"I was going to leave you one." Eugene stammers. " I mean some. I was gonna leave you SOME. . . Yeah."

"One each or one to split." Tommy huffs.

". . . . Eeeaaaccchhh." Eugene says cautiously.

"You lying little porker." Tommy huffs biting a cookie

"That counts as your one." Eugene says.

He flinches when Tommy starts to smack him.

"Play nice you too." I remark.

There's a Puff in the room.

"Edward he have trouble." AC says come to us."Hello HP?"

I look at him puzzled.

"HP?"I gasp " Look here boy, just because your blueberries grew peach fuzz, doesn't I won't take you over my knee and let you have it."

Ac looks at me shocked.

"You told me to call you that."AC says.

"Not in during personal hours." I snap

"Yeah, you did."Tommy says.

"I. . I . .did?" I stammer . "W. . .when."

"Last week." Ac says Sadly. "You made AntiWanda cry."

I ping my little girl to my arms.

"My little moon princess, I'm sorry." I stammer. "I'm so, SO sorry."

"Don't cry daddy, I was just scared fur ya is all." AW says. "It probably didn't help I cussed ya out."

"I'm sure I had it coming." I reply. " I love sweet little girl, don't ever forget that."

"I won't daddeh."AW says. "Come meet yur grand babehs."

"I have grand children?" I gasp. "Bring them over."

AW foop the kids over. One is a brown haired blue eyed lad,I feel as I should know.

"Dis is Foop, Terreh , and Timmeh."AW says

"HP are you okay?" Timmy asks

"Other then feeling like I'm recovering from massive head trauma ,I'm peachy." I reply.

I lean close to Timmy.

"Timmy have we met before?" I ask "You look vaguely familiar."

"Guess who's back."Tommy remarks with a smirk.

"You don't remember me?' Timmy asks, sounding hurt. "I'm not sure how I should feel about that."

I pull him into a hug.

"It's not you, I don't recall anything that's happened in the past . . I don't know 4, 5 M months."

"How long is that?"Timmy ask

I look at AC

"You haven't taught your kid magic months." I snap " Just because the magic orphanage drop the ball, doesn't mean you get to."

"I just got the lad yesterday." AC huffs. " I have allot on my plate."

"And I didn't come from a magic orphanage." Timmy says. "I'm a little human he got from earth."

"A human?" I gasp " Ah, I've always wanted one of you, now I have one as a grandchild."

"Um, I hate to break up this . . .awkward moment." Terry says. "But we have two fairies to save."

Fairies?" You mean Cosmo?" I ask "And I'm guessing Wanda. What happened to them?"

"Code J." AC says

"Shit we got to get to them."I growl.""Before Von,Strangle tries to cleanse them again."

*End HP's POV

Wanda's POV

I fly through the streets of earth. I jump at every moving shadow.

"Oh Cosmo, Sweety."I think to myself ."Please be okay."

"Where are we going mommy?' Poof Asks.

"To the Dimsdale dump." I reply

"Why?" Poof asks

"Daddy told us too." I reply. "Your amazing ,brave daddy told us too."

*Flash back to earlier*

We get to a hole on the gate.

"Cosmo, how did you know this was here?" I ask

"Because I made it." Cosmo Replies."Remember I blasted a hole here during wand drills."

"You did it on purpose?' I gasp.

Cosmo smile.

"You never know when you need to flee fairy justice." Cosmo says. "Especially when your one pf their dirty dozen."

"Let's get out of here." Wanda says.

Cosmo poofs up a Wanda doll.

"I can't go just yet." He says

"What?"I gasp looking at the doll."Cosmo ,NO!"

"I have to buy you time to get Poof and get to Earth." Cosmo says.

His tone was stern again. His eyes held no fear. Was this man really the flighty, whiny fairy I married?"

"What about you?" I ask

"I'll be fine." Cosmo replies "Get Poof and head to the Dimsdale dump."

"Why there?" I ask

"Just trust me love." Cosmo says

He gives me a daring smile. I nod and squeeze thought the hole.

"Be careful Cosmo." I tell him.

"I well my clever darling." Cosmo says

Sudden Cosmo shoves be backwards.I land hard on my bottom.I look up to see the whole seal up.

"You found it to late." I hear Jorgan laugh.

" Win some you lose some." Cosmo mocks. "How about hide and seek. Count to ten and come find me."

Cosmo send a blast Jorgan's way and darts off.

"What is he doing?' I Wonder to myself

Then it hits me. Cosmo was telling ME to count to ten before I move. I slowly Count to ten. It's not easy when your jumping at every sound. When I get to ten I creep from the bush and dash off to mama Cosma's house. I some how manager to knock calmly. Mama Cosma opens the door. I'm shocked at the sight of her

"He won't stop Crying?" She says twitching a little.

"I've come to pick poof up." I tell her.

Mama Cosma Shoves Poof in my arms.

"Shh, there there poof."I coo. "We're going to see Timmy now."

Poof stops crying right then and there and sucks his thumb.

"He's to attached to that better fix that." Mama Cosma Says. " Or you'll have mage months of sleepless night on your hands."

"Yeah, I'll get right on it." I huff

"Where's Cosmo?" Mama Cosma asks

I feel a twinge of pain in my heart.

"I sent him ahead to check on Timmy." I reply

"Why didn't YOU do it."Mama Cosma huffs. "I want to see my son."

"Because you've tried too many times to keep him at your house." I reply " I don't feel like unraveling one of you stupid tricks."

"Well." Mama Cosmo huff. " I never."

"Look just give me poof diaper bag." I tell her. "I have a god child to see. Unless you want poof to start crying again."

"Here take it and go."Mama Cosma says. " I need a break!"

I take the diaper bag and fly off. So far so good. Now to make it to earth.

*End Flash Back*

I get to the dump and see why Cosmo sent us here.

"Thanks for the fake a fiers." Timmy calls to mark.

"No prob brah." Mark replies

Poof races over to him I do too.

"Timmy." I exclaim.

I hug my baby tightly. He was okay. Thank goodness he was okay.

"Wanda, Where's Cosmo?' AntiCosmo asks

"He's still trapped at the convention camp." I reply. "He had me get poof, and told me to come here."

"He must have figured out we'd be here."HP remarks. " That's my boy, as cleaver as ever."

I look at HP stunned.

"Y. . Your boy?" I gasp

"No time for explanations." Timmy says. "We have to save dad."

"Timothy's correcte." AntiCosmo agrees. "Let's us me off."

"Why do I get the feeling my night only going to get weirder?"

*End Wanda's POV

*Cosmo's POV*

I sit in my cell. My whole body was in so much pain. I sickens me to know AntiMe had to endure this time and time again. It also makes me admire him that much more. Well, like AntiMe would say. Better me, then my darling love.I look out at the vast blue sky. Fairy world was sleeping. This place was never my home how ever. Those fairies were never my people. All I ever was to them, was a freak. A burden. Just like Timmy is in his world. But I'm going to save him from that life ,just like papa saved me.

*Cosmo as a kid.*

We get to the club house. It was so cool

I see a adult Pixie putting a plate of cookies on the table.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" AntiMe asks floating over to him.

"I made you kids some cookies." The pixie says.

He turns around. I'm shocked when I realize who he was. I was the head pixie of Pixia Valley.

"Who do we have here?" HP asks

"This is Cosmo, my fairy self.'AntiMe says. " Some fairy hooligans assaulted him."

"Dey threw rocks at him too.'AntiWanda huffs.

"My word, how horrible." HP says lifting me up. "You poor dear."

HP hugs me carries me to a chair and sits down.

"Tell papa what happened."HP says.

I tell him what happened. By the end of my story I'm crying on his lap.

"Shhh shh, Don't cry my little Cosmo." HP says ." Papa's here. I'll protect you."

"How you don't live in fairy world." I sob. " I don't even know how to get to Pixie world."

I look up when I here a ping.

"Here you are son."HP says putting a star around my neck. "Your very own star pinger. If your ever scared, in trouble, or just want a lap cuddle press that button and it'll ping you to me."

I look at the star.

"I can really have this?' I ask

"Yup, your now one of my little rebels." HP says. "Welcome to the Issmade clan."

"Welcome Fairy ME." AntiMe chirps.

"Let's cause hell fur da man togedder."AntiWanda chirps

"I look forward to teaching you all I know." AntiRip says

*End flashback*

That was the first time I felt so welcomed. So at home. Do I even have that home anymore. Papa, do you hate me now. Do I even have anyone at all anymore? Tears fill my eyes. I never felt so alone. So scared. I here my cell open. I try to stop tears from falling as fear threatens to overwhelm me . But with the last of my will ,I refuse to tremble. Sadly tears escape me non the less.A gentle hand touches my cheek. I open my eyes and see kind lavender orbs shinning back at me.

"Papa?' I Whimper.

"My poor little dear your shaking." Papa says. "What have that ass done to you?"

"Papa!" I sob out.

I clutch him tightly and sob like a lost child.

"Cosmo ,why didn't use your star pinger." Papa asks "Is it out of power again?"

"You . . "I start but pause.

"I took it, didn't I?"Papa asks

"You smashed it." I tell him. "And told my not to bother you anymore."

"I. . I what?" Papa Gasp. "Cosmo. . I"m so sorry."

"Papa do you love me again." I asks. "I want to come home."

"Of course you can." Papa says. "Let's get the hell out of here."

We stand And I fall forward.

"My everything hurts." I tell him.

Dad pick me up and carries me out.

"You found him." Wanda shouts.

Everyone runs to us.

"Dad are you okay" Timmy asks

"I'll heal." I reply. "You look good blond."

"Thanks." Timmy replies smiles.

"Hold it right there!" Jorgan boom.

We freeze and turn around. Jorgan was glaring at us with a army of brutes.

There was one move left to make."

*End Cosmo's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

"I don't know who the other kid is ?" Growled Jorgan. "But this hair brained scheme could only be hatched by"

Jorgan reaches down and snatch off Timothy's Belt device.

"Timmy turner. which means thats" He adds as he atomic-poofs Wanda back to normal.

" Is our little escapee!"

He atomic-poofed We're all in the same red jumpsuit Cosmo was wearing.

"It's the chamber for all of you." Jorgan sneered.

"But first." he adds snatching off Terence's belt.

Jorgan and the brutes gasp. A frightened Terrence hides behind AntiWanda

"It's a AntiTimmy." stammers one brute.

"Kill it!" shouts another.

"Let's see how it holds up in the chamber." Jorgan said,smiling sadistically.

"Don't ya touch my boy."Shouted AntiWanda as she pulled a terrified Terry into her arms.

I quietly make my way over to Thomas.

"Psst, Thomas." I call to him.

He rushes over.

"Havoc,We got to get them out of here." He whispers to me.

"Do you have the Luner Shadow Medallion You?"I ask.

" Yeah,In my hat."He replies.

"Good." I remark pulling the Star Mist Medallion From my hat.

"Havoc,Your not seriously thinking about giving it to them."

I let out a low sigh.

" I know it might be a tad soon." I reply. "But they are are already aware of the medallion of shadows and we have little choice, Your wings will never mend after a session in there.

"Thomas regards me with concern.

"Is it that bad?" He asks.

I give a sad nod in confirmation. A low growl escapes him as he pulls off his hat.

"Fine,but only because their's no way in hell I'm letting you or Cosmo go back in there. He states as he pull out the medallion. "Or any of our loved ones."

"Especially Terry,He's far to young to face such horrors." I think to myself. " To be confronted with such raw hatred."

I turn to see my boys huddled in their mothers arms. To my shock Cosmo and Father was doing a damn fine job of keeping Jorgan and his thugs at bay.I'm glad my man still had it in him.

Father turns to me with a defiant smirk. Did he know what I was planning?

"Get the lead out you two?" He calls to us." Give it to them already,We can't keep them back forever."

Thomas and I smile and give a nod.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"As I'll ever me." Thomas replies.

"Timothy ! Terence! Catch!" I shout, as Thomas and I toss the boys their Medallions.

Jorgan makes a grab at them, Only to be knocked back by a blast from Wanda. Timothy Catches the Star Medallion and Terence catches the Luner Medallion. A bright light engulfed the boys. A white light Shimmers around Timothy,and a black light around Terence. Wanda stares at her sons shocked. Cosmo and AntiWanda cheers.

"Yo punks gonna get it now." Mocked AntiWanda

Jorgan lifts his wand.

"No Anti Bitch." He sneered. "Their getting a new outfit."

He laughs menacingly,At least till his wand deflates in his hands. His cocky expression is replaced by a look of outright shock and horror.

"No it..It can't be."He stammers"

" Don't stand their sniveling."He shouts to his nervous brutes. "Get those medallions! "

Timothy raises a hand.

" Aqua Dreams." He calls out.

Mist fills the room.

One by one the brutes fall.

"Goon night gentlemen."I call to them.

"Damn you AntiCosmo." Jorgan growls falling to his knees."And damn you too Eliza."

And with the he falls into a deep slumber.

They then turn to me with a smile.

"Heal." They call in unison.

The pain I feel vanishes , I can even move my wing freely.

"Take care boy." I call to them "Don't over do it."

Terence walks over to the snoring brutes.

"Shadow amnesia" He whispers.

Dark shadow snakes slithers around the brutes. Entering and exiting through their mouths. Each time taking a little ball of light. With a wave of their hand,Timothy and Terence change our clothes back to normal.

"I can't erase it all." Terrence says

"Let me help you." Wanda says

She takes his hand and the snake gain a pink glow. There's a negapuff. I look around to see the turner living room.

"Timmy! Terry!" AntiWanda and Wanda Shouts catching the boys as they fall.

"Are they going to be ok, AntiMe?" Cosmo asks casting a worried glance at the unconscious boys.

"They shall me fine Cosmo." I assure him. "Their merely asleep."

"We could all use some of that." Eugene called from the couch. In his arms He held a sleeping Poof and Foop." Cosmo and I Go over and pick up the sleeping babies.

" Thanks for watching them Eugene." Father says

"Yes,thank you indeed."I agree."

"How did you get them to calm down" Wanda asked mystified.

"I told them that as the only two fairy babies around,they would have blown your cover."Eugene explained.

"Thanks for the help Eugene." Thomas remarked.

Cosmo and Wanda Lifts their wands and Poof us to their castle.

"They forgot the Whole Cosmo mess." Wanda tell us. "You should be safe here?"

"Good idea Wanda." I remark." They won't think you guy's would hide us out. "

"Let's get these youngins to bed." Anti-Wanda whispers picking up Timmy.

"Good Idea."Wanda whispers back.

"Papa,Eddie,Eugene. Wait for us it the living room." Cosmo whispers to the pixies.

Thomas takes the medallions from the boys.

"Where's that?" he whispers to Wanda.

"Down the hall to the right."she responds.

*End of AntiCosmo's

Eugene's POV*

The Fairies fly to the bedrooms with there counter parts close me,HP and Eddie to make our way down the hall.

Man what a night. Temples of doom. Magic boss pixie holding me like his personal dolly. I wonder if this was what Eddie meant by embracing destiny. Wait a sec.

"Did that fairy call me,Eugene?" I ask Eddie nervously.

"Yeah,Tyler always did lack a sense of boundaries." Eddie laughed.

What the hell have I gotten Myself into?

"Why do I feel like my life is about to spiral waaay out of my control." I sigh under my breath

"Be cause it is"Eddie replies with a big grin."But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"I moan feeling like I'm suddenly flying with lead wings.

Rusted lead ones in fact. Eddie lean close to me. A mad, wicked grin on his handsome face.

" You'll feel more alive, Have more control, and feel happier then you ever dared to dream possible."

"Oh F.Y.I."HP adds. "You live with me now."

I can only stare at Them ,To shocked to speak. They look me over for a moment then float into the living room laughing. I let out sigh and follow them in. I couldn't help but smile. He really was embracing destiny. Hell they both seemed to be.I don't know where this destiny was taking us,or even if I'll like it. But one thing I was sure of. I'm more then happy to ride shot gun.

End of Eugene's POV


	10. CH10: Minight Promise

Midnight Promise

*Timmy's POV*

I wake up in my room in the Castle.

"Mom must have brought me to bed." I think to myself.

I turn to see Terry sleeping soundly in a bed next to mine. I let out a low sigh of relief as I get out of bed.

"I can't believe they wanted to hurt you." I whisper to him.

I kiss him softly on the forehead. I start to get back in bed when I feel my stomach growls .So I decide to make my way to the kitchen Instead.

"LightMe?" NegaMe calls to me."Where are you going?"

"To get a snack."I tell him."Go back to sleep."

"Okay."NegaMe says.

On my way I peek in on mom and dad. Mom was fast asleep already

"Is some thing wrong Timmy?" Dad asks.

I didn't think he would still be awake.

"Nah,I'm just going for a snack." I tell him. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little sore." Dad says. "I was about to go to sleep."

"Okay, I'm off to get that snack."I tell him

"Oh,Ok."He Replies back. "Night Timmy."

. Night dad." I call

I wave to him and continues down the hall.

I peak into a guest room.

HP was sitting on the bed. He was looking at the floor. He seemed deep in thought. I creep closer to him.I heart sinks when I realize he's crying.

"HP? What's wrong?" I ask

HP jumps and puts his glasses back on.

"Oh hey kid." HP stammer "What are you doing up?"

"I got hungry." I reply "Why are you crying?"

"A moment of self pity."HP says. "I've made a miss of thing. My world is going to hell. And I treated my children horribly."

"What's wrong with Pixie world?" I ask

"Have you not seen it?" HP ask " Everything's dead gray. It looks like the czar puked all over it?"

"You mean it's not supposed to look like that?" I ask

"Not at all."HP sighs. "It used to be shades of lovely pastels."

HP look down sadly.

"I'm terrified to go to work tomorrow.I shutter to think of what my office looks like." HP says "My darkness, what insane laws I passed."

"Well you can't fix anything from the guest room." I point out. "Go in survey the damage a start fixing things."

"What if it's not that easy?"HP asks

"I didn't say it'll be easy." I reply. "But you got to start some where right?"

"So true." Hp say. "Your a cleaver kid."

" should rest."" I reply. "You got a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright, enjoy your snack kiddo." HP says hugging me

"I will, Night HP." I tell him kissing his cheek.

"Night Timmy."HP says smiling.

I stop by the nursery and check in on Poof. Sure enough he was sleeping soundly in his crib snuggled up against Foop. I smile at the sight.

"Cute ain't they?" I hear a voice behind me remark.

I turn to see mama smiling at me.

"Yeah,they really are."I reply.

I walk over to her and hug her hugs me back,just as tight

"How come your up babeh?" She asks stoking my hair.

"I got the munchies." I reply."How about you?"

She takes my hand and we walk to her guest room.

"I'm just come from the bathroom,and decided to peek in on da youngins."

" How come you didn't use the one in the guest room?"I ask.

"Yo dark daddy always take forever in dare." She chuckled.

I chuckle as well.

"I heard that."papa Huffs.

I peek in the room to see him sitting on the bed reading a really. .really . thick book. Man,is that what he calls light reading?

"Timothy,What are you doing up at this hour?" papa asks.

"Getting a snack."I tell him.

He nods.

"As much magic you used,it's not surprising that it's left you a bit peckish."He remarks.

"Speaking of which,when Am I going to learn more about that? I ask.

"papa smiles. "In the morning son."He replies.

My heart heart flutter at him calling me son. Mama crawls into bed with him.

"Dang it Cozzie,we all know your smart." She huffs, "So put that Freakishly huge book away,an go ta sleep."

" It's Not that big." Papa huffs back. "It wouldn't hurt for you to pick up one once and awhile.

That comment earns him a dark glare from Mama.I never seen them fight. This should be good.

"Care ta say that again boy?" Mama almost growls.

"No thanks my . . Dark rose."papa replies."In fact I'm disgusted I even uttered it the first time."

"Ya ain't the only one." Mama huffs,still glaring at him.

Papa blows out a sigh.

"Ok I admit it.I was a out right ass for saying it,and I'm sorry." papa says to my surprise.

I never Expected to apologize so quickly,or at all in fact. I thought he said what ever he wanted to her,and she just took it. Then again,isn't that what mom does?

"Please forgive me love."I hear papa say.

Mama smiles at him.

"I furgive ya Cozzie." She says hugging him. "I jus don like being talk to like that."

"I know my dear."Papa says."I'll take pains not to let such boorish speech happen again."

"Daw,Cozzie your so sweet." Mama Chirps. "

I lean against the door and smile.

"They really are a cute couple." I think to myself.

The door move suddenly and I fall to the floor.

"Ooow." I moan as I hear a antipoof next to me.

"Timothy,Are you alright." papa asks Helping me up.

"Yeah,I'm ok." I reply

"Mah gosh,I forgot you were dare." Mama gasps. "I'm sorry you had ta hear us fussin like that."

"Quite right my boy,"Papa agrees. "I hope it didn't upset you."

"Nah,it's cool." I tell them."I think it's nice how you to can talk things out like that."

"You sound surprised."papa remarks.

"I am Kinda."I admit. "Whether it's the Turners or Mom and dad. Arguments usually end up in a shouting match before it gets better."

Papa and I sit on the bed.I lean against him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Papa remarks."shouting match or no,it's still not proper to fight before your child."

I let out a chuckle. papa look a me puzzled.

"What's so funny?" He ask.

"You."I reply.

" What about me?" He asks.

I chuckle again.

"Your such a dad?"I reply earning a even more puzzled look from papa.

I can't help but laugh mama does as well.

"You get,don't you mama." I ask her.

"Yup." She replies still giggling.

" Mind filling me in on the humor."Huffs papa.

"I'll leave that to mama,night Papa." I remark kissing his cheek.

"Yes,Good night my boy."papa replies,still giving me a puzzled look.

"Night night mama."I call to her.

"Night night babeh." She calls back.

I get up and head out the room.

" Well?"Papa asks.

"Night babeh."Mama tells him.

As I turn to close the door I see her kiss papa's cheek.

"Damn it woman,I want answers."He huffs as mama turn out the light.

"Tough go ta sleep." She yawn.

" Humph." Papa huffs.

"Nighty night babeh."Mama calls again.

Papa let out a sigh.

" Night my love."He concedes.

I laugh to myself. It was kinda a odd thing to say,but it was what I was was one of the things he had in common with dad. They were both so dad like. Like they where born to be fathers. Like mom and mama were natural born mothers. I wonder if I'd make a good dad. If I get with Sanderson I wonder who get's pregnant. Can ether get pregnant at all. If it's me. Doesn't that make me mom. Would I be a good. .Mommy? I'm so busy thinking I don't notice Thomson till I bump into him. I almost knock the poor guy into the door.

"Sorry about that." I stammer out."I didn't see you there."

"It's cool." He replies. "I wasn't watching where I was going ether."

"Are you sure your ok?" I ask.

I mean being knocked like that had to hurt. Not to mention he was short,even for a pixie.

"Yeah, it's all good." He replies."Your Turner right,?"

"Um,yeah." I reply.

Why does it feel so odd to be called that. I mean it is my last name. But it doesn't feel like it. I'm not sure it ever really did

"Are you ok?" Thompson asks. "You look a bit pale."

I nod. "yeah,Hey Thompson,I know we just met but. . "

I pause and wonder is it was even right for me to asks.

"But?" Thompson urges me to continue.

"Can you call me Ti,it's my middle name."I asks softly."If it makes you to uncomfortable,I understand."

Thompson lay a hand on my shoulder.

"It's cool with me." He says.

I give him a grateful smile.

"You can even call me Eugene."He adds smiling back.

"Thanks Eugene." I reply hugging him.

"No prob."Eugene says.

I let him go and for a moment we just stand there smiling at each 's funny,now that I have a chance to look at him,he looked a lot like a doll. The thought makes me chuckle.

"What's so funny? He asks.

"Have anyone ever told you looked like a doll?" I answer his questions with on of my own.

Eugene looks at me puzzled.

"Um..No." He replies."Why,do I?"

I nod,"One of those Antique ones."I tell him. "The kind that cost buckets of money."

Eugene looks at me stunned,then laughs.

"Your a funny kid Ti." He laughs.

I laugh too.

"Hey,what're you doing up?" He asks.

"Getting a snack." I reply."You?"

"On my way to the john."he says.

"Isn't there one in your guest room.

He looks at me puzzled.

"I dunno is there?" He asks.

We head back to his room.

"There should be." I tell him. "All the bedrooms have 't they tell you?"

Eugene just shrugs.

" They might have." He says." I was so tired earlier I was just concentrating on not flying into a wall."

I chuckle. "Have that ever really happened?" I ask.

"To be honest."He sighs "More times then I care to admit"

We both laugh."

"It's through that door." I tell him pointing to the door just past the bed.

I thought that was a closet." He remarks.

"Nah,that's the closet." I reply pointing to the door at the opposite end of the wall.

" Wow."Eugene remarks. I didn't even notice that one Man,I must be tired."

"well I'm better go before I die of hunger." I tell him.

"Ok,Night Ti." He calls after me.

"Night Eugene."I call back.

When I finally get to the kitchen, I'm surprised to see Sanderson there. Then again,I've bumped into everyone else,why not him.

"Hi,Sanderson." I call to him.

He turns to me and smile. I don't know why,but my heart flutters.

"Hey,what are you doing up?" He ask pulling out a chair for me.

"I got the munchies." I mutter shyly.

Why do I feel so shy.

"That's cool." He remarks pushing in my chair.

"what can I get you?" He asks.

Funny, all this time I never thought about what I wanted to snack on.

"I'll have what your having." I say with a shrug.

Sanderson chuckles.

"What?" I ask,a bit puzzled.

So this is what it's like to be on the other end of that.

" I afraid your to young to smoke and drink brandy."

My eyes widen with shock.

"You smoke?" I ask.

He laughs at my reaction.

"From time to time." He chuckle.

"Why did I react that way." I think to myself,Cursing myself for being so childish.

He notice my reaction.

"If it upsets you,I don't need to smoke right now." He says softly.

I look at the ash tray.

"You can't get sick from smoking,Right?" I asks shyly,feeling a bit panicked.

"No." He replies. "Pixie cigarettes is pure tobacco,with none of the deadly chemicals humans put in theirs. It won't hurt me."

I breath A sigh of relief.

"Good." I whisper.

I don't know why I whispered,but I did.

I peek up at him and notice him smiling at me. I quickly turn away. My heart felt like it was going to pop out. A bowl of chips ping in front of me.

"How about that snack?" He suggests. I look at him and smile. We share the bowl in silence. It felt nice,just being with him.

"Can I call you Timmy?" Sanderson asks,out the blue. "I. . Mean. . .all the time."

I look at him, he's looking down,blushing?

"Sure,of course you can." I tell him, not able to hide the joy in my voice.

*End Of Timmy's POV

Sanderson's POV*

I feel my heart do flips.I can't believe he said yes, and so easily.

"Can,I Call you Tommy all the time?" I hear him ask.

"I'd be honored if you did." I tell him.

"Thanks Tommy." He says giving me a hug.

I hug him back,and it felt wonderful. I suddenly feel as though a vice painfully clamped down on my heart,and was getting ever tighter. Why was is suddenly hard to breath. I know I don't need to, But it felt as though my lung were being crushed as well. I hold him tight,as it hits be,I almost lost him. Jorgan was about rip him from all of us. And before that, he almost killed himself.

"Tommy ? Are you Okay?"I hear him ask.

I realize I'm was shaking. I look down into his gentle eyes. He looked up at me with concern.

"Damn it,Why do you care?" I think to myself. "About me of all people."

"No." I barely manage to say.

It's been ages since I've been pushed so close to crying.

"What's wrong Tommy?" He asks, softly.

His eyes were so kind.

"I. . I."I stammer.

I feel his soft hands grace my cheek

"I almost lost you." I whimper. "Your were going to leave me."

As I struggle to keep tears at bay.

"But He's not mine,is he?" I think to myself. "He'll never be mine,right?"

Some reason those thoughts feels like salt on a raw wounds. I realize he was silent.I look at him,He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Would it matter?" Ti asks.

Words fail,as I could only stare at him utterly shocked. He doesn't look at me. There's a unspoken sadness in his eye that chills me deeply, and sends a icy blade through my heart. Why does that look scare me so? Why does it hurt so much to see it.

"Yes,it would." I state firmly.

Tears fall from his eyes.

"Why?I don't Understand." He asks. "Why would someone like me,Matter to someone like you?"

I look at him puzzled, And more then a little worried.

" I don't understand.." I tell him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Tommy. It's no secret your a VIP in pixie world. "Ti says. "Why would you care about a little nothing like me?"

I touch his bandages wrist. I notice him flinch.

'It's funny. I often wonder the same thing about you." I sigh

"Huh?" Timmy gasps.

"How can you, the Hero of the magic world . " I tell him. " Care about a dark twisted nothing like."

Your not a nothing." Timmy shouts. "Your awesome."

My heart skips a looks down.

"Then seek me out." I tell him.

My voice barely above a whisper.

What?" He ask

"Seek me out."I tell him a little louder." IF you feel lost, lonely, or just want to talk seek me out."

*End of Sanderson's POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I look at Tommy shocked.

"But, I never have a good reason." I stammer.

"You don't need one."Tommy says. " Just come, the whys is no one's business."

"Won't you get into trouble?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tommy says. " That doesn't matter."

"Tommy, I'm not letting you get hurt because of me."I snap.

Tommy grabs my wounded wrist and hold it between us.

"I'm not going to sit idly by and let you get to this damn point again." Tommy shouts. "I rather get a few sneer the die of a broken heart damn it."

I can only stare at him . Unable to come up with a single word to say.

"Your love. You call me your love. That the only thing that kept that letter from ripping my heart apart." Tommy says. "The hope That I might actually one day. . . Really be yours."

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I struggle to keep from did it get like this. He was alway full of life,always happy, always confident Then again confidence was a far cry from happiness. I should know personally..My eye drift to the bandage on his wrist. There was a crimson mark on it. Yet he didn't even flinch. Was he hiding his pain, or have you really become a numb as I am. I quietly re-bandage his wrist,.

You don't have to do that." Timmy says

I pull my boy close.

"Do you know Pixies can't cry?" I asks,knowing the answer.

"You can't?" He asked looking up at me with curious eyes.

"No,not unless in the grips of a powerful emotion." I explain.

"Really?" he asks.

"Ask Havoc of you don't believe me."I reply

"I believe you." He tells me. "But.."

His voice trails off

. "Why did I bring up that little fact?" I ask leaning closer to him.

I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Because I care,about you." I whisper in his ear. " And your death would hurt me so deeply,I would drown in a sea of my own tears." I tell him.

My magic give way,I turn back to my normal pixie size.

"That is,If I don't die of a broken heart first."As I spoke,I felt my tear fall.

"Tommy?" 'Timmy Gasps

I feel his Arms around me, as he pulls me onto his lap.I lye trembling in his arms.

"Please seek me out. I'll handle the whys. Just come to me if you feel alone. " I sob "Please."

"Okay Tommy, I will." Timmy says

'Promise?"I ask

"You have my word."Timmy says.

Heaven graces my lips. I pull back.

"Um. . Sorry." I stammer " I didn't mean to be so forward."

He pulls me close and kisses me back. I feel my heart takes flight. Is this what it feels like to be in love? What this what it was like to be loved back? I lean into his kiss hungry for more. I lick at his lips,he allows me entry. I explore the sweet,oasis of his mouth. I savory it's taste, Never in my life have I tasted anything so before I felt so great a need. My hands stray up his shirt and cress his chest. His skin was soft to dance up mine.I almost gasps as his gentle and loving hand graze the base of my wings. My wings fluttered with delight. My head began to spin,as reason gave way to the pleasures of the pulls away,far too soon for my liking. Have I done something wrong? Was I moving to fast?Before I ask why I hear the reason. Footsteps,coming closer. Soon a sleepy NegaCosma stumbles in. He doesn't look at us. Instead he make a bee line for the fridge.

He takes out a carton of milk and downs the contents. He toss the container in the trash,And grabs another Carton from the fridge before closing it. He grabs a bag of chip from the pantry.

"As you were." He shouts back at us as he stumbles back out the kitchen.

We wait till his foot stops fade. I feel him kiss my cheek. I snuggle in his arms. He holds me for a while longer.

"Promise me, You'll live." I plead to him " You'll live,no matter what."

"I already promised you that."He sighs out.

"Promise me again." I counter.

Ti look at me wordlessly.

"Please Timmy." I plead again." Promise me."

"Ok,Tommy." He says holding me tighter.

"I promise,I'll live." I look him in the eyes.

"I'll make you a promise as well." I tell him.

Then I do what was forbidden to pixies except for the head pixie. I take off my shades and look him in the eyes. He's eyes were more beautiful then I could ever imagine.

*End of Sanderson POV*

*Timmy's POV*

I let gasp Tommy's eye's were gorgeous. Not even Trixie's eye's could compare to his. My heart went crazy. I've always felt them when they were on me,but to see them. They were more amazing the I ever dreamed they could be. I reach up and caress, newly formed raccoon was simply gorgeous.

"You don't have to." I stammer,suddenly breathless.

"Yes I do,And I will."Tommy says

I hear a ping and He's Teen sized and I was being held tightly in his arms. Tommy tilts my gaze upward to meet his.

"I promise you Timmy"He says "That with all that I am and all that I ever will be,I will fight for you. And vow to you on this night,On my very life, I'll never let you go."

I feel tear run down my cheek.

"Tommy."I breath out"Thank you."

I throw my arm around his neck. Those were the words I've been dying to hear. Not just from anybody,but from him. My love, My reason for being, My pixie ai? I feel his arm tighten around me.

"Here's Another Pixie fact."papa He whispers in my ear. "Other then the Head Pixie, pixies are forbidden to show there eyes to non-pixies. Even then,We can only show them to our mates. "

My heart freezes.

"Why did you show me yours?" I ask,as He knew I would.

"Because,my shade only let me see in shades of gray " He explains "And I desperately wanted to see your just that special to me."

I feel my self blush as I let out a sigh.

"Silly pixie." I sigh

I feel fatigue slip over me I snuggle in his arms a yawn escapes me.

"Sleepy?" He asks.

"Yeah,I should head to bed." I admit though I didn't want to leave his arms.

They were so comfy, so inviting, So very perfect.

"Carry me to bed." I moan, half joking.

"ok." Tommy agrees,much to my delight.

Tommy put' his shades back on and stands. I snuggle in his arms and breath out a content sigh.

"Thanks Tommy." I yawn to him.

"My pleasure Timmy." He replies.

I close my eyes and drift happily to sleep,in my beloved pixies arms.

*End of Timmy's POV*

*Sanderson's POV*

I lay him on his bed. NegaCosma had already fallen back asleep. My Timmy had fallen asleep as I carried him up the stairs. I don't know why I agreed to do it. Scratch that,yes I do. I wasn't ready to let him go. I run a hand through his hair, before bringing it down to caress his cheek. His lips were parted showing off his cute buckteeth.

"Damn,what was it about those things that were so damn sexy." I thought to myself,fighting off the urge to kiss him again.

How was it even possible for one human boy to be so damn gorgeous. Ah who cares,this gorgeous boy was mine. And I will horde him jealously. Well maybe if he asked nicely,I'll let havoc have a share. . .Maybe.

"Night Tommy." He murmured in his sleep.

"Night Timmy." I whispered in his ear.

I start kiss his cheek,but as I get close his head turns,and I kiss lips instead. I pull back quickly. I look to NegaCosma. To my relief he was still asleep. My gaze drift to Timmy, he was sleep as well. I take this as my cue to leave. I walk out,closing the door softly behind me.

"I Love you Tommy." His words dance in my head.

I ping to pixie form, and float to my room. He loved me. I can't believe it. I smile to myself. Timmy really was … Mine.

"One day I bring you home where you belong my pretty pixie nai." I think to myself. "And that, my love,is a promise."`


End file.
